Etrain Odyssey Nexus M
by DekuDeku63
Summary: My own version of the EON using character I use in game, tweak to story here and there, also spoiler for Etrian Odyssey Nexus, and some spoiler from other game in the series.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This fan fiction is a story using character and event of Etrian Odyssey Nexus on Nintendo 3DS. With the story being about the character I make and use in the game and the event of EON, so obvious spoiler for the game.

Also the event in this fan fiction doesn't match what I have played through and something are impossible to achieve in-game.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Perspective - Narrator**

On the dark stormy day on the airship heading to Maginia, where people from many places gather to find the lost treasure there, there was a curious little adventurer looking at the weather outside waiting for the airship to reach its destination.

**Perspective - ?**

Wow, a dark stormy day on the trip to Maginia? I know it doesn't exactly say it was going to be an easy trip but this look like a bad omen to me.

Huh? There's someone over there. A girl with orange hair and blue eye wearing a suit of armor. Is she an adventurer? Maybe I should say hi getting acquainted with people I would probably have to corporate with later.

(?) "Un hi! The weather seem quite rough isn't it"

I think I nailed it?

She looked back seemingly just noticed me just now.

Hey! Just because I'm short doesn't justified you to Ignore me!

(Regal girl) "Hello there, sorry for noticing you until now, are you an adventurer with an intent to help us locate the treasure of Lemuria?"

I guess I found introducing myself, wouldn't hurt I suppose.

(?) "Yes I am, my name is Diko, I'm an adventurer and a member of the **Meisa** **Guild**"

**Perspective - Narrator**

The little adventurer introduces herself. (Appearance: A small girl hero with purple hair and orange eyes) as well as the name of her guild, it's not exactly a well known guild despite some impressive achievements.

The regal looking girl feel a bit skeptical with the fact that this small girl is an adventurer, though quickly brush the thought since you can't judge anyone by appearance, people gathered from around the world after all, you have to be open-minded in these situations.

The girl more or less went over the reason for this trip again and assure Diko she doesn't dismiss her merit as an adventurer.

**Perspective - Diko**

Well, I didn't quite expect her to quickly accepted the fact that I'm an adventurer so fast. That's a first.

Ah the storm started to clear

(Regal girl) "It seem we have reached our destination"

Wow I can see the city from here, huh? Someone is approaching her. A guy in heavy armor, look like some sort of military commander.

(Military guy) "Princess we have arrived"

Princess?

(Military guy) "Hm? Who might you be"

("Princess") Mueller, She's an adventurer who will be helping us in our expedition, she said she is from the Meisa guild"

("Mueller") "I see, pleased to make your acquaintance"

(Diko) "Y-yeah same here"

**Perspective - Narrator**

After this little exchange, the regal girl is revealed to be princess Persephone who is the leader of the expedition. And the man called Mueller is her retainer.

Everyone on the airship gather at the center of Maginia where Persephone gives an inspirational speech to motivate adventurers.

**Perspective - Diko**

Well with that out of the way I should go check out the explorers guild, others probably will be there as well.

**Prologue end**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 1

Class: Hero

Weapon: Short sword

Armor: Half armor

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	2. Chapter 1 over 2 (Part 1 (out of 3))

**() In dialogues are character's thought. Just because there are dialogue containing thoughts doesn't mean character can read the other's mind. eg. Diko's perspective section have dialogue with character's thought doesn't mean she is aware of what others thinks.**

**This won't be use often, as it is only use when character's thought are from the NPCs, who won't have their own perspective. As well as use in Narrator's perspective.**

* * *

**Chapter 0.5: Squad arrangement Part 1 (Out of 3)**

**Perspective — Narrator**

At the explorers guild, two person are conversing with each other. one of them a gunner with long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Gunner: The situation is not looking good at all.

?: I see, well at least we have the veterans to cleans things up if the situation gets out of control, and you are here, I'm sure you can handle it. Anyway I have to go speak to Mueller and arrange the expedition team.

The other girl leaves.

Gunner: (Well aren't that relieving)

Sometimes later

**Perspective — Diko**

I think this is the right place. Being small in the crowded city sucks, really hard to navigate the place.

Oh it's that guy, Mueller

Mueller: Ah I remember you, Diko of the Meisa Guild correct?

Diko: Yeah that's who I am.

Mueller: Your guild leader was here a minute ago, she already arrange the party you'll be with.

Wait. The leader was here? Can't believe I just missed her.

Diko: Can I see who I'm with for this adventure?

Mueller: Of course!

Let's see...

**Frontrow**

Diko

Rolio

Lacia

**Backrow**

Neigal

Bile

...That's not much information to go on.

Gunner: Hey! Girl!

Diko: W-What?

That startled me

Gunner: You are Diko correct?

Diko: Yes I am.

Mueller: (Somethings tells me to leave them alone)

Gunner: So... you are part of the team.

From what she said she's the part of my team.

Gunner: My name is Bile, a gunner, part of Meisa guild.

Diko: Nice to meet you?

Not really sure what to say here. And where's the rest of the group.

Bile: You probably think where is the rest of the group correct?

Diko: Yeah where are they?

Bile: They will be here soon I'm sure, take them maybe an hour or so.

That's kind of long...

Mueller: Oh yes, before I forget, here are some funds to spend on your equipment.

Diko: Thank you!

Mueller: Many adventurer have thought of settle here instead of adventuring, It's nice to see that your guild doesn't give up on that adventurous spirit.

Bile: Whatever you say. I just hope that this expedition doesn't end up being an unfortunate mess.

Wow doesn't pull any punch with what she said huh?

Mueller: I understand your concern, we don't have much idea of what kind of obstacle will be in our way. But the princess and I will be there to support you and those here to help us in this expedition.

The atmosphere just gets very tense there, I still have no idea where the rest of the group is.

**Perspective — Narrator**

Meanwhile... at the town square.

Ronin: I think we are lost.

Protector: It definitely seems that way.

And another place. somewhere near the town gate.

Soldier: Thank you for your hospitality.

Medic: Don't mention it.

**Chapter 0.5 Part 1 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 1

Class: Hero

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

Rolio

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Lacia

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Neigal

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	3. Chapter 1 over 2 (Part 2 (Out of 3))

**Chapter 0.5 Part 2 (Out of 3)**

**Perspective — Ronin**

How the hell did we get separate from the rest of the guild? Both of us are newcomer for the Meisa Guild so being separated on our first expedition really sucks, wonder what guild leader is thinking right now.

**Perspective — Guild Leader**

I really should planned out this a lot better, every freaking time a new adventure begin everyone in the guild separate. Heck some of them doesn't even know each other since they are new recruits.

**Perspective — Ronin**

Ronin: Lacia where should we go now? Can't find them anywhere in the town square.

Lacia: Um... Maybe the city gate?

Yeah maybe they all are going out to see the scenery outside, maybe they are coming back.

Ronin: Well lets go there then.

I don't really have a good sense of direction but I can see the city gate from here.

**Perspective — Narrator **

The duo travel to the city gate with a medic nearby.

The medic have a short and light purple hair and Turkish blue eye.

Medic: (These two girls are quite well equip, adventurers perhaps)

Ronin: They are not here.

Lacia: Well now I don't know where to go next, maybe we should ask someone.

The ronin then notice the medic close by.

Ronin: Hey, medic over there.

Medic: You mean me?

Ronin: Yeah you, what kind of places will a guild member go?

Medic: Explorers Guild is where they'll go meet up, anyplace full of adventurers will have the building like that somewhere in the city. In fact I was planning to go there myself.

Ronin: I see, thank you. Lacia we have a new destination.

Medic: If that's all you have to ask then I'll be going.

The duo and the medic then traveled to the Explorers Guild.

**Perspective — Diko**

Been waiting here for almost an hour now and no sign of anyone from the Meisa Guild.

Bile: Five. Four.

What is she counting?

Bile: Three. Two. One.

Ronin: So this is the place.

And then there are three girls there entering the Explorers Guild.

A Ronin, a Protector and a medic from the looks of it.

**Perspective — Narrator**

The ronin is a girl with brown hair in ponytail and heterochromia eyes, the left eye is blueish purple and the right eye is red.

The protector is also a girl, she have long silver hair, rather white skin and olive green eyes.

**Perspective — Ronin**

Not sure which of the people here are from the guild, didn't really meet with them personally. Except for Lacia and the Guild Leader. Let ask the guy who look like he's in charge.

Ronin: Hey guy in full armor, is there anyone from the Meisa Guild here?

Mueller: Yes there is, those two girls over there are from the guild you are talking about. Who are you might I ask?

Rolio: My name is Rolio, I'm from the Meisa Guild. The girl in armor is also from the guild like me.

Lacia: Named Lacia.

Neigal: What a coincidence, I'm also part of the guild, named Neigal.

Um. Did we really talk and travel with someone from the guild without knowing she is from the same guild? That's awkward.

**Chapter 0.5 Part 2 (Out of 3) End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 1

Class: Hero

Weapon: Shortsword

Armor: Half armor

Rolio

Level: 1

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Wakizashi

Armor: Hide Armor

Lacia

Level: 1

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 2

Class: Medic

Weapon: Wand

Armor: Tweed

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	4. Chapter 1 over 2 (Part 3(Out Of 3))

**Chapter 0.5 Part 3 (Out of 3)**

**Perspective — Bile**

So the last three member appeared, I not sure what the leader was thinking putting a bunch of new recruits for this expedition. This is NOT something a bunch of newbie can handle. Also they all stare at each other awkwardly since they don't realize they are from the same guild, I have to speak up.

Bile: Mueller.

Mueller: What is it?

Bile: I don't think our team is quite ready with taking any mission from the HQ yet, any place to get these people to prove that they are ready for this adventure?

Rolio: Hey what does that mean!

Mueller: Well, perhaps you could take a request or two from the tavern, that's where people would go ask for help. I'm sure you can gain some recognition if you complete some task there.

Bile: You heard the man. Let's head out.

**Perspective — Diko**

That's some harsh word from Bile there.

Rolio: What do you mean by what you said there!

Bile: Like I said, you girls clearly aren't ready yet to take on any serious mission, if I let some newbie go do those dangerous mission, I wouldn't here the end of it.

She isn't wrong, this is the first time I ever go on an adventure, other seem to be in the same boat.

Lacia: Rolio calm down. Go clear some request at the tavern and prove her wrong, that's what you should do right now instead of complaining.

Rolio: _sign _Fine.

That clam her down thankfully.

**Perspective — Narrator**

And so the team went to the tavern and meet with... less than pleasant fellow.

Tavern owner: My my! what a bunch of cute girls!

Everyone simultaneously get irritated.

Rolio: Can I kill him.

Bile: No.

Rolio: Kick him in the nuts?

Bile: I wish we can. But no. Anyway we are from the Meisa Guild.

Tavern owner: Oh I heard about you from the Explorers Guild! Want to clear some request huh?

And so they take two request, one is to escort flock of sheep and another is to caught a giant fish which is causing trouble in a water source nearby. Also the tavern owner in named Kvasir.

Let's just get to chase, not much happened.

Bile: We get into our first fight and Rolio is already knocked out.

Being glass cannon do that to you.

Bile: I'm just gonna shoot the water and hope it hit the guardian.

She hit the guardian.

Bile: That's not very climatic... At least we have dinner for tonight.

And then back to the tavern.

Rolio: There the request is complete.

Kvasir: Wow! You complete those request with flying colors!

Rolio: Can we actually go to the HQ now?

Bile: No. There's one more I like to do.

Rolio: Oh c'mon!

Lacia: What's the request?

Neigal: I hope Rolio doesn't get knocked out the 100th time

Rolio: Hey!

Diko: Let's see the request.

Bile: A medic has gone missing. She should be somewhere outside the city.

**Chapter 0.5 Part 3 (Out of 3) End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 2

Class: Hero

Weapon: Shortsword

Armor: Half armor

Rolio

Level: 2

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Wakizashi

Armor: Hide Armor

Lacia

Level: 2

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 3

Class: Medic

Weapon: Wand

Armor: Tweed

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	5. Chapter 1

_Italic = Action_

* * *

**Chapter 1 —** **Surprise Beginning**

**Perspective ****— Diko**

So here we are trying to find a medic. Asking quite a few people already and no one saw her.

Diko: So we are out here trying to find someone missing. Anyone have any idea of where this girl might be?

**Perspective ****— Bile**

Wait this team lacks a leader I just realized, and that's not a good thing.

Lacia: I think the shore is a good place to start.

I could take on the role myself, but maybe leaving someone else for the role maybe a better idea...

Diko: I doubt she's there, I think people would have spotted her already in that place, it's an open area after all.

Rolio: So field outside is out of the question.

Diko: Anyplace where people could easily go missing is a good start. Bile, any idea?

Let's look at the notes I have... Maybe there's an answer there.

Diko: Bile?

Hero who shown potential.

The scared medic.

Forest and hidden ruin.

Binding plant.

Diko: Bile! Stop looking at your note or whatever and help giving some idea here.

Bile: Oh... sorry about that, something about the forest...

**Perspective ****— Diko**

The forest? Why didn't I think of that? I'm such in idiot!

Diko: Well I think forest is a good place to start. Let's go!

**Sometime ****later**

Diko: Okay let's sear- Wait! Everyone! Hear that?

Girl's voice: Eeeek!

That's a sound of a girl that's for sure, that's might be the medic.

Neigal: That's a sound of a girl, if my ear isn't tricking me, it sound like it is in front of u- Arg!

Girl: Ow!

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

A pink haired girl bump into Neigal, startled everyone. Then monsters then jump out from the forest as well.

**Perspective ****— Diko**

Oh crap.

Rolio: Monsters! _Slice_

Lacia: _Blocks _A disgusting giant muscled fly!

Diko: Girl! Are you alright?

Girl: Y-Yes.

She looked rather scared.

Rolio: Get off her! _Kick!_

Lacia: Thanks

Diko: Die! _Slice and an afterimage spawn and slice again_

There! Those monsters are dead.

Neigal: Lacia are you hurt?

Lacia: Not really.

Diko: Anyway. Girl! Are you the medic on a mission.

Birgitta: Y-Yes. My name is Birgitta, thank you for saving me.

Rolio: Well seem we got the right person, lets head back.

Birgitta: U-Um, excuse me, but... Laika's missing!

Bile: Now what?

Birgitta: Laika is like a sister to me and bring her along, because I thought the mission will be easy... Can you please help me find her?

Now the problem escalate. Great.

Diko: You heard her, lets help her find Laika.

Rolio: Should we? That's not part of the request.

Bile: Why not? Birgitta probably won't come back with us without Laika anyway.

Lacia: Yeah, an act of kindness is fine, right?

Rolio: Okay fine.

**Some time later**

Still doesn't find Laika, it's been quite sometime now. Rolio is obviously tired of this. Birgitta still look as worried as ever.

Bile: This is going nowhere, let's go deeper into the forest.

Rolio: Really?

Bile: The search is going nowhere, going deeper is the only option.

Is it just me or that line sound a bit... never mind, but she's right, that's the only option.

Diko: Let's head in further then, no objection right?

Rolio: Not really.

Lacia: No.

Neigal: No.

Birgitta: No.

Diko: Well then. Let's go!

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 2

Class: Hero

Weapon: Shortsword

Armor: Half armor

Rolio

Level: 2

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Wakizashi

Armor: Hide Armor

Lacia

Level: 2

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 3

Class: Medic

Weapon: Wand

Armor: Tweed

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Guest Member**

Birgitta

Class: Medic

Passive: Heal after battle.

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	6. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ****— Shrine of Fate**

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

The Meisa Guild and Birgitta then traveled further into the forest, they unexpectedly entered a ruin of some kind.

Birgitta: Huh? I didn't expect there to be ruin here...

Bile: This kind of atmosphere... remind of some kind of labyrinth.

Diko: Well hopefully we can find Laika.

The group move further in to find multiple door for almost every direction.

Bile: Definitely a labyrinth.

Lacia: What do we do now? So many doors?

Bile: Search out thoroughly is the only option at this point.

Bile then take out a note.

Bile: (Southwest door is the correct choice, but let's see what path they'll take).

Then put it back in.

Diko: Umm... Let's go through the door to the east? Southeast.

Bile: (Wrong choice, but let's see where this goes)

Diko: Let's mo-

Bile: Hold on hold on.

Diko: What?

Bile: Don't you have a map?

Diko: Excuse me?

Bile: You heard me, where's the map. Every adventurer need to have maps on hand or else they'll get lost.

Diko: Oh... I don't have one.

Bile: What about you.

Rolio: None.

Bile: You?

Lacia: None

Bile: And you?

Neigal: Unfortunately none.

Bile is clearly frustrated.

Bile: For f*** sake.

Birgitta: Um, I actually have two.

Bile: See? Even she, and helpless little adventurer know to have a map or two.

Birgitta: I can give one for your group.

Bile: Forget it, I have like a dozen of them.

Rolio: Then why bother to bring it up?

Bile: It was to test Basic. Adventurer. Knowledge.

Diko: Okay, time to mo-

Bile: Also, it's very likely there's monster in here, and some unexpected event since this is an unexplored territory.

Diko: Okayyyy. Time to move!

And so they did, unfortunately the search is uneventful. And multiple encounter with monsters doesn't help with the team's morale at all. And they are back at the start.

Rolio: Damn. Where the heck is this Laika?

Bile: Okay girls, two doors left (The correct one a the obvious noob trap center door).

Diko: The not center one, let's go!

Bile: (Well, obvious answer)

**Perspective ****— Rolio**

So tired, this better count.

**Few step to the south**

W-What is that smell?

Diko: Ew! that smell!

Bile: It's awful. It comes from the south, I'm sure.

Neigal: I hope it's not some sort of hygiene problem.

The south? I'm going there.

Lacia: Wait where are you going?

So this is where the source is? But I can't find it!

_Kick_

...

It smell is gone?

Bile: Rolio! Don't just run off by youself!

Neigal: The smell is gone, any of you notice that?

Diko: Yeah, Rolio what did you do?

Rolio: Kicking the wall?

Lacia: Huh? Well, it worked, so let's not think too hard about it. Let's just move on.

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

They then move into a room with three door, not counting the entrance.

Rolio: You have to be kidding meeee!

Fortunately they enter the right door and found "Laika"

Birgitta: Laika!

Diko: Wait, she's a dog?

Lacia: Look. I'm just as confuse as you, but let's get outta here!

And so they did, successful in their search.

Diko: Wait, the smell is gone.

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 3

Class: Hero

Weapon: Shortsword

Armor: Half armor

Rolio

Level: 3

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Wakizashi

Armor: Hide Armor

Lacia

Level: 3

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 3

Class: Medic

Weapon: Wand

Armor: Tweed

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Guest Member**

Birgitta

Class: Medic

Passive: Heal after battle.

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	7. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 — Mission Preparation**

**Perspective — Diko**

Here we are, back at the city.

Birgitta: Thank you for helping me. Maybe you should report about the ruin to the HQ.

She's right about that, It's quite an exciting discovery.

Bile: Well, off you go now, we have to report to the tavern.

Birgitta: Right, goodbye!

**Birgitta left the party.**

Now then, time the report the result.

**Back at the tavern**

Diko: Okay, we manage to locate the missing medic.

Kvasir: Good job! I also heard you locate ruin of some kind too! I bet you gonna report that to the HQ right?

Diko: That's the plan.

Kvasir: Good! I'm too laz- I mean too busy to report to the HQ anyway.

Good grief, what's with this guy?

Rolio: Well let's go to the HQ, can't stand this guy at all.

Diko: I agree, let's move team!

**The team then move to the Expedition HQ**

Wow, it's quite busy in there, soldier everywhere, and princess over there, I remember her. Oh she looked this way.

Persephone: Oh, I remember you. You're from the Meisa Guild, right?

Diko: Wow, you remember me?

Bile: So this is the person running the whole expedition? Quite a cutie isn't she?

Rolio: What the heck is with that comment.

Persephone: So what are you all doing here?

Lacia: We were taking on a request and discover a strange ruin west from here.

Persephone: What? Ruin west from the city?

So it seem she isn't aware of this ruin.

Persephone: Excellent job finding them. Unfortunately all capable adventurer have already go to another labyrinth. No one is left to explored those ruin... Oh! Since your guild are the one who find the ruin, I'll have your team investigate the area, think you can do that? Map out the area for us. Think you can do it?

That's quite a proposal, I think I should ask the rest of the team.

Diko: So? Think we should do this?

Rolio: I don't see why not

Lacia: Well, it'll mean we'll actually contribute to the expedition, what we are here for.

Neigal: No objection.

Bile: It's our job here in Lemuria. So the only answer is yes.

Persephone: So. What is your answer?

Diko: We'll do it.

Persephone: Great, I know your guild wouldn't let us down.

She seem quite confident in us for some reason. Whatever.

Bile: Let's head out and start our preparation.

**Out in the town square**

Bile: Right then. You know what to do right?

Rolio: Rest and go?

Bile: _Facepalm _No, we have to stock up on item and change our equipment first.

Rolio: Oh...

Bile: Let's go to the firm, we haven't do that since we got here.

Yeah, we should have done that, otherwise we wouldn't have so much trouble in those fight. Heck we still have the ental that Mueller gave us.

**In Napier's Firm**

Shrewd-looking Woman: Oh? Some new faces here. An adventurer perhaps?

Diko: Yeah we are, we are from the Meisa Guild.

Shrewd-looking Woman: ...

Um, why does she looked a bit shocked by that.

Bile: Hey, woman.

Napier: Ah, sorry about that. Anyway, you are here to geared up aren't you. Napier's Firm have everything you need.

Bile: Yeah, that and our inventory is full of stuff.

Napier: I can see that, if you sell those to me, I could use those to get better equipment if you want.

Rolio: Nice!

**Perspective — Narrator**

The team then pick up some new gear. Sell some stuff.

Then go to the inn. Lady of the Lake. Found a girl with a fat cat on her head.

Listless Girl: We're closed todaaaay...

Diko: Huh?

Uncouth Cat: Mrrrow!

The cat the scratch the girl's face.

Vivian: Ah, hey! Okay, okay-We're open, startiiiiing... now. I'm Vivian. The lil' guy here's Mr. Merlin. Alrighty then. Goodniiiiight...

Rolio: What just happened?

Bile: No idea, I just want a break already.

And so the team go for a nice rest.

**Chapter 3 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 3

Class: Hero

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Rolio

Level: 3

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Sasuga

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 3

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 3

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Tweed

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	8. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ****— The first mission**

**Day 2**

**Perspective ****— Bile**

**Out in the town square**

I think established a leader first is a good thing, Diko have more or less been the leader, but I just want confirmation from the rest of the team first.

Bile: So before we go into the ruin, I think we should appoint a leader first.

Rolio/Lacia/Neigal: Wait I thought we already have a leader?

Diko: Huh?

Well, I didn't expect them to say that in unison. And Diko seem to have no clue she has been filling the leader role.

Bile: And who is this person?

Rolio/Lacia/Neigal: Diko

Diko: Huh? HUH!?

Bile: Well Diko, any comment on that?

Diko: Well...

She's certainly confused and don't know what to say.

Diko: I can take the role of the leader?

Bile: ...

Not exactly sure what to say to that...

Bile: Whatever, let's get a move on!

**Now at the Eastern Shrine**

We have explored a quite a bit of the ruin already, we stopped after we find Laika.

Diko: Well, according to the map we drawn, the only place to go is the door in the room with Laika.

Bile: Before we go any further, I want to remind you all that since this is an undiscovered territory, we don't really know what will stand in our way or what will hinder our progress.

Rolio: Yeah yeah we get that already.

Bile: To demonstrate that nearly anything can happened, I want you all to follow me.

We where there before, but luckily no one actually investigate the dead end.

Bile: Here, you see that up there?

Lacia: Uh, what are you looking at?

Bile: There is a leaf up there holding a really gross and somewhat poisonous water. If we go into the space below it we could get into a messy situation. The water on that leaf may drop down on us.

Diko: Wow, can't believe you manage to see that.

Bile: Also, remember that disgusting smell yesterday? If we try to run away from the smell instead of confronting it, we would have run into some monsters who also run away from the smell. You need to use logic and caution in these kind of expedition.

Rolio: Anything else to say?

She seems tired of listening to me lecturing everyone here.

Bile: One last thing. Go backward from here a bit. Look here, there's a small crevice that we can pass through.

Diko: Wow I can barely see that.

Bile: These shortcut are very useful, looking for them would help with exploration a lot. Going through here get us back to the room we find Laika. I notice it when we were leaving, and for whatever reason, there are some eye catching plant or mushroom near these shortcut. Anyway, let's walk through here.

Lacia: That are some nice information to have.

Bile: Yeah, unfortunately it's not something most people know or teach. _Go through the crevice _Here we are, back at that room. Anyhow, that's all I have to say for now.

I would say more, but it's something I'll like them to experience it for themselves

Diko: With that lecturing done, let's actually start exploring

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

The team then enter the door to the north and explore the rest of the ruin.

Rolio: Hm?

Diko: What is it?

Rolio: There's a bat symbol here, look really suspicious.

Diko: Yeah it is...

Bile: Don't bother with it, we can deal with that later, let's get back to exploring and mapping.

They also discover some treasure here as well

Diko: Not sure if we should marked treasure on the map, but hey, every detail counts.

And then discover another shortcut

Neigal: Diko, look at these flowers, it look like the one in the crevice earlier.

Diko: Let's see... There's definitely a crevice here, this should work as a shortcut.

Lacia: Well, you two look at that, I'm going to see what's behind this door.

When Lacia open the door, she found a terrifying beast in there, a large plant monster, spreading its pollen all over the room, with a sense of hostility and vine arms ready to bind its foe and leave them at it's mercy, Lacia quickly closed the door, which gets the attention of the guild member.

Rolio: Lacia, what's wrong?

Lacia: It's nothing. Just don't go through that door please.

Bile: What? Some sort of super scary monster in there or something?

Lacia: ...Yes

Bile: Figures, but we can't map out everything without exploring everything, we have to enter the room.

Rolio: All we have to do is kill it to move on.

Diko: Yeah, we can do it. Let's open the door and confront this monster. Lacia?

Lacia: Okay, I'll open the door.

Diko: Everyone ready?

Team: Yes!

Lacia then open the door and everyone witness the monstrosity they have to face.

Diko: That's sure is scary.

Bile: I've seen worse.

Rolio: I won't let this thing get in my way!

Neigal: I won't let anyone gets hurt by this thing!

Lacia: I won't let anyone die!

What follows is a drawn out battle, it push both side to the limit. The Blossom Beast swings it's vine furiously at the group of adventurer trying to challenge it.

Bile: _Dodge_ Be careful with it's vine! It can easily bind us with them and leave us helpless.

Lacia: _Gets hit and receive arm bind _I can't move my arm! I can't guard others!

Diko: Everyone go on the defensive!

Neigal: Rolio! You're injured! I'll heal you wound.

Rolio: Thanks.

The battle was long and grueling, but the Meisa Guild is ultimately victorious.

Diko: Huff huff We win!

Rolio: We did it!

Bile: Not bad.

Neigal: Any of you injured?

Lacia: Not really, but we sure are exhausted.

Diko: Let's take a break for a bit.

A small break later, they are ready to enter the next door.

Bile: The map is coming along nicely, that door have a symbol or rune on it, hopefully that means the next room is the last.

Diko then walk to the door and ready to open it, then.

?: Hm, you're brave... And you seem really nice too.

Diko: Wha? Who's there!?

Diko then look back and only see her companion.

?: You may have saved a dog... But would you do the same for humanity?

Diko: What was that?

Bile: I'm not really sure, let's move on before more weird stuff happened.

Diko then open the door, and the new room the party is in have a pillar of pink light.

Lacia: What is this?

Bile: Don't touch it just yet. That a geomagnetic pole, touch that and it teleport you. These thing usually exist within labyrinth around Yggdrasil, which does make sense why it's here, usually it teleport people back to the town, but who knows what this'll do.

Diko: Well, should we take the risk?

Bile: Well there are no report of geomagnetic pole being dangerous, so it should be fine.

Lacia: Let's do it!

The party then touch the geomagnetic pole.

Then they are all teleport to somewhere different.

Rolio: Where is this?

Diko: Look around this open place.

They are somewhere different, with geomagnetic pole behind them, this place certainly isn't the ruin.

Bile: Is this another island?

Diko: I can see Maginia from here, but yeah, seem like we are on another island.

Bile: We should mark the pole on the map. Let's head back to town. I think that's a job well done, time to report back to the HQ.

The party then go back to Maginia to report their result, what's next in store? Who could possibly know?

**Chapter 4 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 5

Class: Hero

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Rolio

Level: 5

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Sasuga

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 5

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 5

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Tweed

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	9. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ****— The First Mission Report**

**Perspective ****— Diko**

Here we are back at the HQ, still busy as ever.

Diko: Princess! We are here to report our result!.

Persephone: You have returned, Meisa Guild. Now let's see your result.

Diko: Here's the map, your highness.

Persephone: Let's see here... seem quite detailed, what's that symbol?

She's pointing at the geomagnetic pole symbol right now.

Diko: That symbol represent a pillar of light, we speculate it to be a geomagnetic pole, though it's connect to another island instead.

Persephone: Really? Geomagnetic pole. I've heard of this before. Legends of Yggdrasil often tell of pillars of light that connect the labyrinth to the city. To think here they connect to the neighboring island instead... We here at HQ understand the islands are divided into unique stratums. In order to better understand these island, we've begun naming them.

I feel like this exposition is even longer than the one Bile make...

Persephone: The island on which we first landed has been dubbed the **Isle of Origin** for clarity's sake. The adjacent island, abundant with vegetation, is the **Isle of Solitude**.

Rolio: _Whispers _What's with the naming convention?

Lacia: How should I know?

Persephone: Adventurers deemed worthy by HQ have already begun exploring it. According to the reports, they've also established a base camp in cooperation with some of our soldiers. It should prove quite useful. I recommend you head there once you've had some rest. Also here's your reward for the map you created. Please accept it.

Some entals? Nice.

Diko: Thank you your highness.

Persephone: In addition to those, I'd like to give you this as well.

A Conch?

Persephone: Equip anyone in your party with this, and you will create an audio log of your adventures. Those on standby at the Explorers Guild can then listen in and gain some experience of their own.

Diko: Cool.

Persephone: If no one is on standby at the Explorers Guild, equipping this item will prove useless.

That's problematic. Aside from us five and the guild leader, other members doesn't seem to be here.

Persephone: Also, as you proceed with your exploration, I'd like you to report your findings to the HQ. You'll be rewarded, of course. We certainly don't mean to force this task upon you. That's all explanation for now.

Diko: Well, we do discover some material and monster in the ruin. Let's register those now.

**Sometime later, now in the town square**

I think I'll wear that Conch, just in case there's actually some guild member at the Explorers Guild.

Diko: I'll say that's a job well done.

Bile: Let's see how much entals we got... 500 entals in total.

Lacia: Quite a good amount I suppose.

Rolio: Honestly expecting more considering how dangerous that place is.

Bile: Well, let's go to Kvasir's Tavern.

Rolio: Why?

Bile: ... Is no one here hungry?

Oh yeah, we haven't eaten anything since yesterday, we were too eager to start our adventure...

Diko: Yeah... I am. What about the rest?

Neigal: I am

Lacia: So do I

Rolio: Kinda forget about that with all these stuff happening.

Bile: Well then, let's go!

**At Kvasir's Tavern**

The food here is quite nice. In contrast to the owner's behavior. And Bile is over there drinking... How old is she anyway?

Bile: _Drinking _Hah! That hit the spot!

Rolio: What's with her?

Neigal: Drinking a lot is not healthy, Bile!

Lacia: Good grief...

Kvasir: Hahaha! Wasn't expecting someone like her to drink so much!

Bile: Hic! Shut up!

**In the evening, at Lady of the Lake**

**Perspective ****— Bile**

Let's think about everyone's combat capability and their personality

Diko is kind of a jack of all trades. She have great offense with those afterimage, her sword skill have healing property to it, and can clearly take some hit. She seems quite capable as a leader, but she doesn't stand out otherwise.

Rolio is all offense, barely anything survive her attack, though I doubt she can take down F.O.E.s in one strike. Zero defense. A bit hotheaded, take things seriously.

Lacia is the opposite, all defense, barely do any damage. She isn't very vocal, somewhat soft spoken.

Neigal is all healing. That's it. And no defense. Take things very seriously, look serious all the time.

Then there's me, I can snipe body part, disable some of enemy's attack, I do have bullet that heals people, no idea how that works, or just go for shooting multiple time. I do have experience in this field compared to the rest. And I admit I can be a bit critical when mistakes are made.

Combat wise this is a rather balanced team. Personality wise, no one really clash with each other.

Well, time to go to bed... Gonna sleep early today...

**Chapter 5 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 5

Class: Hero

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 5

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Sasuga

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 5

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 5

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Tweed

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	10. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 — Day 2 Spar**

**Perspective — Diko**

**Lady of the Lake**

So Bile already went to bed. The I have no idea where the other three is...

Neigal: Diko! I can't find Rolio and Lacia!

Diko: What?

Neigal: I looked around the town square and other place in the city, but I can't find them.

Diko: Darn... I'll go ask Bile, maybe she know.

Let's see, this is our team's room, Bile should be in here...

Diko: Bile!

Bile: _Yawn _What?

Diko: Neigal said that Rolio and Lacia are missing. Do you have any idea where they are?

Bile: You disturbed my rest for this? Maybe they are at the field outside the city or something.

She is clearly irritated...

Diko: Well, that's all I have to ask.

Bile: Don't disturb me again.

Anddd she go back to sleep. I going to tell Neigal what Bile said.

Diko: Neigal.

Neigal: What does Bile say?

Diko: She say maybe they are somewhere at the field outside.

Neigal: Let's go then!

**Field outside the city**

There they are... Why are they fighting? Rolio is going full offense and all Lacia does is block, barely fight back.

Lacia: Huff huff huff. You sure doesn't pull any punches.

Neigal: Rolio! What are you doing!

Rolio: What? I'm just sparring with Lacia.

Spar? That's look like a duel to the dead.

Lacia: Yeah, that's all.

Neigal: Truly?

Lacia: Yeah.

Diko: We were worried about you two!

Rolio: Well, sorry about coming here without telling you.

Neigal: Anyway. Are you done sparring?

Lacia: Yes, actually.

Diko: Then let's go back.

**Now back at Lady of the Lake lobby**

Diko: Something that have been bothering me for a while. Rolio and Lacia. Are you two acquainted before joining the guild?

Rolio: Acquainted? We are childhood friend!

Huh... Didn't expect that.

Neigal: I see, that'll explain why you seem to be together a lot.

Diko: Anyhow, should we call it a day?

It's night right now, so we should go to sleep.

Rolio: Yeah... I think I'll call it a day.

Now that I think about it, what'll we do tomorrow?... Oh right, that campsite Persephone talk about.

Diko: Don't forget about the campsite on the Island of Solitude Persephone mentioned, there's apparently a labyrinth nearby we could investigate.

Lacia: Oh. I forget about that... Thanks for reminding me.

**In the bedroom**

Diko: Goodnight everyone.

**Chapter 6 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 5

Class: Hero

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 5

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Sasuga

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 5

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 5

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Tweed

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 — Familiar Land**

**Day 3**

**Lady of the Lake lobby**

**Perspective — Bile **

Maybe sleep early is not the best idea. I wake up before the rest, at 5 am. Maybe I should go for a walk.

**Town Square**

Just gonna walk around here, maybe something interesting will happened... Hey is that?

Bile: Hey you!

?: Oh it's you, strategist.

Bile: Can't you just call me by my name?

?: Sorry, force of habit, anyway what are you doing here so early?

Bile: Waking up early. What about you?

?: I want to check out other labyrinth here, apparently they resemble labyrinth from around the world.

Bile: Really?

That's the first I here of this.

?: Yeah, quite strange. Well, I'm going now.

And there she goes. Labyrinths here resemble those from somewhere else. Interesting.

?: Oh right, one more thing.

Bile: What?

?: My retainers are investigating the Island of Solitude, so your team might run into them.

Bile: I see, the next Island is going to be a breeze then.

?: Well, I doubt they'll do all the work for you.

Bile: Yeah I suppose. Anyway, is that all?

?: Yeah, see you later.

Well then, what time is it... Still 5 am. what do I do now? Maybe drinking to pass time, but is the tavern open?

**Kvasir Tavern**

Surprisingly it is.

Kvasir: Hi there! Didn't expect to see you here.

Bile: To think someone like you open your tavern so early...

Kvasir: Actually I'm just too preoccupied and to close it and totally not because I'm lazy.

Figures.

Bile: Whatever, bring me some drink.

**An hour later **

**Lady of the Lake bedroom**

**Perspective — Diko**

Diko: _Yawn _Good morning...

Lacia: Good morning.

Neigal: Good morning... Hm? Where's Bile.

Huh? she isn't here?

Diko: Maybe she's in the lobby? She does go to sleep earlier than us. Let's go there.

**Lady of the Lake lobby**

She isn't here?

Bile: _Slam the door _Oh. You are all awake.

Is it just me or is her face a bit red.

Neigal: Bile! Have you been drinking again?

Bile: Yes.

Neigal: That's not healthy at all!

Bile: Yeah yeah whatever, I'm just drinking to kill time that's all.

Rolio: Anyway, do we go to the next island now?

Diko: We should, there's labyrinth there after all, I'm curious what we might find.

Lacia: Aren't you scared about what we might find?

Diko: I never think about stuff like that.

Bile: Not a smart mindset, but people doesn't discover new things playing it safe.

Diko: Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?

Bile: Whatever makes you happy.

Diko: ... Anyway, let's go!

Bile: No. Stop. There's something I want to buy.

**Napier's Firm**

Bile: Napier, I want some ariadne thread.

Diko: Araidne thread? What is that?

Bile: It's an item that let explorers warp out of labyrinth instantly. It's very crucial for adventurer.

That's super convenient.

Diko: Wait the why didn't we buy it before.

Bile: It wasn't something we can buy the last time we were here.

Rolio: Then what makes you convinced it's available now?

Bile: Who knows?

Napier: Ahem!... Anyway, how much do you want.

Bile: Three of them I guess.

Napier: That'll be 300 entals.

Diko: That's a lot, considering how much we have.

Around 500 entals.

Bile: _Hands her the money_

Napier: Pleasure doing business with you.

Diko: Okay, Let's go for real this time!

**Perspective — Narrator **

The team are now prepare to explore the new island, what will they face next, who could possibly know.

**Chapter 7 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 5

Class: Hero

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 5

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Sasuga

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 5

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 5

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Tweed

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ****— Woods of Tharsis**

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

The party travel to the campsite, hoping to gather some info on the new labyrinth, they are welcomed by a large gathering of dark clouds in the sky above.

Bile: That's not a good sign.

Lacia: It's scary.

But it go away quickly.

Diko: Huh...

Bile: Well, let's go into the camp.

**Base Camp**

They go into the camp, but there isn't many people here, also there's chickens and sheep roaming around.

Rolio: Not many people here.

Soldier: That's because they all go explored the new labyrinth.

Diko: So, do you have any information on the new labyrinth?

Soldier: According to adventurer from Tharsis, this labyrinth is identical to the one there, they call it **Lush Woodlands**.

Bile: Anything else?

Soldier: I'm afraid not.

Diko: Where is this labyrinth exactly?

Soldier: Southwest from here.

Diko: Thanks. Let's go.

**Island of ****Solitude field**

Bile: Honestly I hoped for more information, hopefully we run into someone from Thrasis in the labyrinth.

Diko: Yeah.

**Lush Woodlands B1F**

**Perspective ****— Diko**

Wow this place is pretty...

Lacia: This place is quite easy on the eye.

Bile: Yeah, but you all must remember that this is a labyrinth, your death is guaranteed if you aren't careful.

Diko: Yeah we got the message. Let's move.

Neigal: Hm? There's someone else coming this way.

Diko: Wha- Ow!

Large Man: Whoops! There I go again.

Young Man: _Sigh_ Sorry about my companion here, As you can see, his size can be an issue. I don't recognize you, are you new here?... Oh! We should introduce ourselves first, though, I'm Marco, and this is-

Oliver: I'm Oliver! I bring the power and endurance to the party...

Marco: And I fight via strategy and analysis, We've formed a balanced team by utilizing strengths in different fields.

Oliver: Normally, one plus one only equals two, but we're magnitudes stronger than any ol' pair of adventurers!

They talk quite a lot.

Marco: We're still weaker than a full party of five, though.

Oliver: Ahem! Anyway what about you five?

Diko: We are adventurer from the Meisa Guild, and I'm the leader of this team, Diko.

Rolio: Name's Rolio

Lacia: I'm Lacia

Neigal: Neigal

Bile: Bile

Oliver: Nice to meet you all! So what brings you here?

Marco: _Sigh _Not this again... Oliver always asks the same question to all new adventurers. Are you here for the thrills, the fame, or the money?

My reason for being here...

Diko: For me it's the thrills of it.

Rolio: So do I.

Lacia: I'm simply following Rolio around.

Neigal: I just want to help out adventurer, that's why I tag along, their jobs are dangerous after all.

Bile: I'd rather not say...

Oliver: Quite a varied answer!

Diko: What about you then, Oliver.

Oliver: Oh, that's easy, it's all about the Ental, baby!

He's quite honest isn't he.

Marco: Quite a crass way to put it, but it's true: We're on this adventure for the money. It's also why we came to challenge the forest right away. But, we've got some spare time to lend a helping hand to the rookie adventurers. Right. We've already been through this forest a number of times, if you like, we can tag along and give you some tips, How about it?

They seem quite concern for us huh.

Oliver: It's just... When I look at you group, I feel like I've gotta help out. _Smiles_

Well that's thoughtful of them... why is Rolio looking a bit mad...

Rolio: The way you word that, it seems like you think we can't handle ourselves...

Rolio is clearly offended. She start to unsheathe her blade.

Rolio: I suggest you leave.

Lacia: Rolio! Stop it.

Bile: _Sigh_ I suggest that you retract your statement.

Marco: Oliver!

Oliver: Okay okay! I'm sorry for saying that!

Rolio: ... _Sheathe her blade_.

She's clearly still mad.

Lacia: Rolio, can they still come with us?

Rolio: Fine.

Bile: Also, I'm the one giving them tips, not you two.

Marco: I'm fine with that.

Oliver: Look I'm really sorry, okay?

Diko: Let's go already

Marco: Um...

What now?

Bile: In case you are wondering, my guild isn't a girl only guild.

Marco: I didn't say anything.

Bile: But you are thinking about it aren't you.

Marco: Well, I admit I'm a bit curious.

Bile: Anyway, let's move.

**Oliver and Marco are accompanying the party now**

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

They then enter the left door.

Rolio: Great, this log is blocking us.

Marco: Let's go the other way.

Then they enter the right door.

Bile: Look, a shortcut. Let's mark this down.

They then find a glow spot in the ground.

Bile: Well I'm sure those two know about this already, this is a gather area, you can get material here, and they grow back the next day.

They then find a shattered log. Obviously something powerful destroy this thing.

Bile: This thing have a sweet scent to it. So whatever destroy this thing likes sweet. No one here have anything like that right?

Everyone: Nope

Marco: This thing must be around here somewhere, I suggest we be careful.

They move forward and then _SNAP_, a bear with it's giant claw easily tear through the log in front of it and now discovered the adventurers in its territory.

Marco: Oh, no! I didn't think its territory reached this far... Should we retreat, Meisa Guild?

While Marco is rather worried about the situation, Oliver is rather optimistic.

Oliver: Hey, it's no big deal, just watch where it's going and don't run into him. That's all you gotta do.

Bile: Run around him is a better idea, a bit risky though, so we can actually progress.

Bear: _Roar_

Bile: Operation start now!

The party then start to run away from this terrifying beast, it break some obstacle while the party is running, distracted by its smell. Bile then speak up even though they are still running away.

Bile: By the way! This kind of monster that is clearly more powerful than everything else in the labyrinth is called FOE. That's an acronym by the way.

Diko: What does it stand for?

Bile: There's actually a lot of them that fits.

They manage to reach a door and avoid the FOE.

Rolio: Huff huff huff. We avoid it somehow.

Bile: Good new is that those logs gets destroyed, so the next time we're here exploration it's going to be a lot easier.

They explore the new room and find a few shortcut then to another room.

Bile: Oh c'mon more of them?

It's an FOE. And they did the same thing as last time. All the logs on B1 is gone.

Diko: Look! There's a stair going down.

As they are about to go downstairs, they can hear the sound of panicked footsteps.

Oliver: Who's there... What's going on!?

A bloodied guard emerges from the stairs.

Soldier: Thank goodness! Oh, it's hell down there...

The guard, relief to find the party, passes out.

Marco: These wounds are terrible... We need to get him out. Quickly.

Marco's tone is distressingly serious as he checks out the soldier's condition and decides to shoulder the unconscious guard.

Marco: Meisa Guild, we're taking him back to the base camp. You are clearly fine without us.

Oliver nods

Oliver: Okay, time for us to head back with this fella. If you're goin; any deeper, make sure you're well-prepped.

Marco: The monsters below are even tougher than the ones here... If it's too much for you, get out, as quickly as possible, all right?

Diko: You don't have to tell us twice.

Oliver and Marco carry the guard out of the area.

**The party parted with Oliver and Marco**.

Bile: I think we should go gets better equipment and come back later.

Diko: I agree with that, no objection, right?

No one object to that. And the party go back to Maginia to prepare for the danger that await them further in the Lush Woodlands.

**Chapter 8 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 6

Class: Hero

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 6

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Sasuga

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 6

Class: Protector

Weapon: Short Sword

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 6

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Tweed

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 — First of sub labyrinth**

**Perspective ****— Diko**

**Lady of the Lake lobby**

... It's rather clear whatever down there is very dangerous. Maybe we should ask that guard what it can possibly be.

Diko: Let's go back to the base camp. Everyone all rest up?

Lacia: Wait why are we going back?

Bile: Gather information about the next floor in the labyrinth most likely.

Diko: That's the plan. Let's move!

**Base Camp**

Hm? What's with all those soldier in a corner of the camp.

Soldier: Damn that infernal beast...

Soldier: It won't get away with this!

What's with the commotion? Hey, Oliver and Marco are here.

Lacia: Hi you two, is that soldier safe?

Oliver: How's our friend doing? Thankfully, he's fine...

Lacia: That's good.

Oliver: Can't say the same for his pals, though.

Lacia: Oh...

That sucks

Marco: Apparently, his unit was attacked by an ursine monster with blood-red fur.

He looks real tense right now.

Oliver: We've already put a word out to HQ. I think they just posted a mission to slay it, so you might want to check in with them for details.

Marco: I'd advise against heading to the deeper levels of the labyrinth for the time being. It's rather dangerous down there..

Oliver: I know! Why don't you check out that **Small Orchard **They just found!?

Marco: Yes, that's a fair point... If you want to build your strength, it might be worth visiting.

Oliver: Well, we'll be leaving now, good luck!

Well then... Either we return to the HQ or enter this new labyrinth.

Bile: What you all think?

Rolio: Perhaps we go to the Small Orchard?

Bile: Wow didn't that answer from you. I thought you would go back into the Lush Woodland guns blazing.

Rolio: Shut it.

Lacia: Well, I think we should go there as well.

Diko: Neigal?

Neigal: I don't have any objection.

Diko: Let's move then.

**Small Orchard**

This place look like the Lush Woodlands.

Rolio: This place looks similar to the other place.

Lacia: Yeah.

Bile: Anyway, let's see what's inside.

Diko: Wait, there's some soldier ahead.

Bile: They seem to be Tharsis soldiers.

Rolio: How would you know?

Bile: Well it's just a guess. Anyway, let's ask them about what's in this place.

Soldier: Hm? Do you have business in this labyrinth too?

He seem rather relax despite the fact that this place is a labyrinth.

Diko: Is there anything we should know about this place?

Soldier: The worst this place has are a few weak fawns, so this'll be a breeze. We'll finish up quick and hit the bar!

And then they just go further in.

Bile: Honestly, I doubt that's all there is to it.

Diko: Well, let's go.

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

The party then go further into this small labyrinth. Finding the fawns that the soldier talked about. And kill it easily.

Bile: Hmm...

Diko: What is it Bile?

Bile: Well, here's the thing. I have heard about these fawns before, from what I know there should be a deer as well.

Rolio: So the parent of these fawns.

Bile: Right, I don't really think we should hunt these thing down, the big one might comes at us with a vengeance.

Diko: How bad can it be?

Bile: It's a FOE.

The party immediately tense up.

Diko: Alright, let's stop hunting them.

They then hear the scream of multiple soldier.

Lacia: Wha- What was that?

Bile: Seem like its here.

Diko: Oh no...

Bile: Just don't make any sound and quietly leave.

They slowly but surely make their out of the labyrinth, but not before finding many corpses along the way.

Lacia: Eeek!

Bile: Shush!

Rolio: This is disturbing.

Neigal: No...

Diko: What a horrifying sight.

Bile: With those hoof mark, clearly it's a work of that thing. Let's just leave. The fact that a large group of soldier fall to this thing just show how strong these FOEs are.

Rolio: Lacia, you can hold on to me if you are feeling sick.

Lacia: N-No, I'm fine.

They manage to successfully leave the mini labyrinth.

Diko: Phew! I'd say that was successful, manage to get some material and avoid death.

Lacia: Let's go back to Maginia, I want to take a break after that.

Bile: Yeah, let's go back, it's time for lunch break anyway.

After they go back, they sell some material, get some new equipment and go for a lunch break, what they planned to do next is to tackle the new mission.

**Chapter 9 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 7

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 7

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Kodachi

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Stained Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 7

Class: Protector

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 7

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Leaf Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ****— Mission against the Berserker**

**Perspective ****— Rolio**

**Kvasir's Tavern, 12 am**

Lacia: ...

Lacia is clearly not okay mentally, she's always been such a scaredy cat. It sucks seeing her like this.

Rolio: You can sit out the next mission if you want.

Lacia: No I'm fine, really.

Rolio: Cut the crap, no one who ever said that is actually fine. Diko, think you could let her sit this one out?

Diko: Well, clearly she can't go on, she can sit this one out.

Lacia: ...

Neigal: It's unhealthy to put someone so mentally strained do something so dangerous, I vouch for her to stay here.

Bile: I agree with that.

Diko: Okay then, Lacia, you stay here and compose yourself, okay?

Lacia: Okay... But please don't die, especially you Rolio.

Rolio: Hah! I wouldn't die so easily. Don't worry Lacia.

Lacia: Please come back safe.

Diko: Don't worry we will.

Bile: Hey Kvasir, come here, I'm gonna pay the check.

Diko: Stay at the Explorers Guild until we comeback, okay?

Lacia: Okay.

**Explorers Guild**

Bile: Mueller.

Mueller: Oh! Adventurer of the Meisa Guild, nice to see you all here, what business do you have?

Diko: One of our member have to take a break for the moment, she's going to stay here for some time.

Mueller: I see.

Diko: That's all, stay here Lacia.

Lacia: I will. Stay safe.

Diko: Of course.

Rolio: I hope you get a grip next time we are here, so this doesn't happened again.

Lacia: I will, Rolio, I promise.

Diko: Alright, let's go to the HQ.

**Lacia left the party**

**Expedition HQ**

Here we are, the atmosphere here seem rather tense.

Persephone: Meisa Guild... I assume you've heard about the monster in the Lush Woodlands? It's quite a deadly adversary. Many who set out to explore the area have not returned. If this is not dealt with, the number of victims will only increase... This is a highly dangerous task, but I've posted a mission to eliminate the foul creature.

There she goes with a long and drawn out exposition.

Persephone: If you can't handle this, you haven't even the slightest of hope of making it to Yggdrasil. Meisa Guild expedition team, if you think you've the courage to face such danger, then, accept this mission and prove it!

Diko: We will accept this mission your highness.

Persephone: Excellent. Hm? I remember there being five member in this team.

Bile: Oh. One of out member sit out after witnessing a carnage and have to rest for now.

Persephone: I see, rather unfortunate. I will now speak about the mission in more detail... There have been reports tha-

Bile: Yeah we heard about the resemblance about the labyrinth's appearance and monster being similar to the one in Tharsis, that information have been circulating for a while.

Wow, can't believe she's interrupting her, then again I might ended up doing that sooner than later. Persephone is clearly not expecting that.

Persephone: ...

Bile: Just get on with the detail of the mission already.

Persephone: ... The HQ has asked that someone from Tharsis provide some assistance.

Hey is that dark-skinned woman always been there?

Dark-skinned Woman: So you're the ones that accepted the mission. My name is Wiglaf. And you are...?

Diko: Adventurer from the Meisa Guild.

Wiglaf: Meisa Guild, huh? Nice to meet you all.

Persephone: She's said to be quite a skilled adventurer, trusted even by the Outland Count himself. I'm sure she'll prove an invaluable source of intel on the forest.

Wiglaf: You flatter me... But my father was good friends with the Count, so I'm sure he's biased. However, if this labyrinth is anything like the one is Tharsis, I should be able to give you plenty of advice. That forest was very dangerous and filled with countless monsters. And the monster that ruled it was called the **Berserker King**. When meeting face to face with the Berserker King, it first let out a horrific roar-

Honestly I couldn't be bother to listen to this.

Wiglaf: -but I think it's worth remembering. Good luck to you, Meisa Guild.

Persephone: ... That is all. Just as I said-

This is so boring.

Persephone: -Regardless, that information might be useful. One mistake may be your last. Keep that in mind, and be careful.

Diko: We will.

Bile: Also gonna register stuff from the first floor of the labyrinth.

**Some time later**

Diko: Alright, time to move!

Persephone: Good luck.

**Chapter 10 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 7

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 7

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Kodachi

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Stained Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 7

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Leaf Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Not deployed**

Lacia

Level: 7

Class: Protector

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 ****— Blood Soaked W****oods**

**Perspective ****— Diko**

**Lush Woodlands B2F**

Here we are. Hopefully we'll manage to quickly defeat this thing and go back unscathed.

Bile: It's a smart choice leaving Lacia back at the Explorers Guild specifically.

Diko: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Bile: That couch the princess give you will record audio log so Lacia will know what's going on out here.

Diko: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

Kinda ironic considering I put it on in case someone in the guild is there.

Bile: Now that I think about it since she can only hear the voice of what's going on, we can just fake that we're in danger and give her some scare.

Rolio: Please don't, she'll definitely have a heart attack if that happened.

Rolio seem rather protective of Lacia isn't she. And Lacia seems to follow her everywhere, despite being such a scaredy cat

Diko: Rolio why Lacia seems so attach to you?

Rolio: Well, to put it simply I saved her a bunch of times.

Neigal: What do you mean by that exactly?

Rolio: Save her life, save her sanity you name it. She's been suffering her whole life, and I'm the only one there to help her, so I did.

Bile: She followed you around solely based on that?

Rolio: Yeah, she doesn't have much desire for anything, only here because I am.

So she isn't kidding back then. "I'm simply following Rolio around"

Bile: So in essence, she's like your dog that follow you around with no clear purpose.

Rolio: That sums it up.

Bile: A rather sad existence if you asked me.

Bile doesn't pull her punch with her word as usual.

Rolio: Can't deny that, that's part of why I become an adventurer, maybe she can find some other purpose if she sees what the world have in store.

Bile: Well that's truly a noble intention, I hope that she can change for the better.

Bile's face seems loosen up, more calm and happy than usual.

Bile: Well then, let's finish this mission quickly and go back to her safe and sound.

Diko: Right.

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

The team then move further in and find more than a few obstacle.

Bile: We have to walk around the FOEs.

A few discovery.

Rolio: A mining spot here.

Diko: A water source, let's note this down, the HQ always look for a new water source.

They then find quite a few injured soldier.

Soldier: You must be adventurers, by the looks of it. We had a bad run... Nothing else we can do but go back to town now.

His hand twitch in frustration.

Soldier: Can't believe we got defeated this badly... We were here hunting for the red-haired beast, but then some Cutters found us. We searched this entire forest, but we couldn't even find any tracks of the thing.

They then leave.

Bile: Can't find a red-haired beast in the lush green woods? That's quite a surprise, perhaps their blood paint the path ahead red, so they can't find it.

Diko: Bile this is no time for your sick joke!

Bile: Yeah yeah whatever. It's a joke, so don't take it seriously.

They move further in to find a soldier lying on the ground, clutching a bleeding wound on his side. Neigal quickly rush to his aid.

Neigal: You're badly injured! Let me heal your wound.

Soldier: T-thank you for your generosity. The monster here are merciless.

Neigal took sometime healing the wounded soldier.

Soldier: Thank you for helping me, here have this

The soldier then give the group a bear claw.

Soldier: One more thing, you might come across some fruit trees... Do not pick the yellow fruits.

He goes on about how that one isn't ripe and that the group should go for another colored fruit instead.

Soldier: I hope we can meet again.

He then leaves

Diko: Neigal, good job.

Neigal: Don't mention it, just doing what I do best.

Then they move on to more FOE shenanigans.

Bile: Running around in circle is NOT fun!

Rolio: You don't have to tell me twice!

They open the door next to the broken log to find many belonging left.

Bile: Cool, a bunch of loots, let's take them all.

They get ambushed while doing so, but manage to come out unscathed, and find some extra supplies afterward.

Bile: All well that ends well.

Moving along they find fruits in multiple color, yellow, red and pink.

Rolio: Well, certainly we can't pick the yellow one.

Neigal: Red or pink.

Diko already choose the pink one.

Diko: This one looks great.

Bile: Stop. Give me that.

Diko: O-okay.

Bile then give it to Rolio.

Bile: Rolio. Cut this one open.

Rolio: Sure?

Rolio cut the fruit open only to find many flies in there.

Rolio: Ew! That's disgusting!

Some moment of silence later. The team look at Diko with disappointment.

Diko: I'm sorry.

They then choose the red one and it is perfectly ripe and delicious.

Bile: Next time observed things carefully. Okay?

Diko: Okay.

After sometimes finding shortcuts. They find a lone soldier posted at the door.

Bile: Hey, we're here on orders from the HQ, can you let us in?

Soldier: Of course. Also Oliver and Marco passed through to rescue any stragglers who didn't get out in time. Many guards and adventurers have yet to return... I hope they're all right...

The soldier now move out of the way, the party go inside, finding a collapsed soldier by the water. He's clearly injured, though receive some treatment.

Soldier: Are you the guild that accepted the mission?

Diko: Yeah, what happened?

Soldier: We ran afoul of a red-furred beast... I'm sure you can see how well that went. My whole was slain, and I would have suffered the same fate had it not been for Oliver and Marco...

Neigal: He still can't walk, I'll treat him.

Soldier: I appreciate it, but they need help down there!

He pointed toward the stair leading down.

Diko: I see, let's go everyone!

Bile: You heard her.

The party now go down stair... only to find Oliver and Marco soaked in blood, collapse.

Diko: We're too late...

Bile: No the-

Oliver: Hey... We're... not out yet...

Neigal: They're still alive!

The party rush to their aid.

Marco: Meisa Guild... Glad you could make it.

Oliver: We did our best to defend those soldiers from that beast, but the damn thing ran off. We chased it down here, but then it got the better of us and ran off again... We were able to rough it up a bit, though. Someone should go after it before it has time to heal. I hate to ask you to clean up out mess, but... you think you can finish the job?

Diko: We will, but your wounds...

Neigal: We can't just leave you like this.

Oliver: Heh, you're really worrying about others at a time like this...? You're a reliable bunch. you know that?

Both said they'll be fine, and that the party better be careful.

Oliver: And once you guys bring it down, stop by the camp. I'll treat you to a nice, juicy steak!

Both go upstairs to rendezvous with the soldier, waiting for the party to return.

Neigal: I'll go check up on them, I'm not much of a fighter anyway.

Diko: Neigal...

Neigal: I'm sure you can beat it without me, there's other who need my help more than you.

Diko: I'm okay with your decision, but what about you two.

Rolio: I'm fine with that.

Bile: I have no objection.

Diko: Off you go then Neigal, make sure they're safe.

Neigal: Of course.

**Neigal left the party**

Diko: Now it's just the three of us.

Bile: All offense and zero defense.

**Lush Woodlands B3F**

The three making their way through the forest, and come across a fork in the road.

Rolio: There's blood here...

Diko: Maybe that thing is nearby...

The two are thinking about which way to go, but Bile...

Bile: ... Not gonna happen!

Bile shot a red-haired beast attempting to ambush the trio! It's no doubt the Berserker King. Now wounded and failed it's ambush is now a sitting duck for the trio. Diko and Rolio are a bit confused as to what have happened

Bile: Don't just stand there! Attack!

They quickly compose themselves and deliver a barrage of attacks, wounding the Berserker King further, but it soon let out a terrific roar that knock the three back.

Bile: Tsk!

Diko: Darn!

Rolio: That roar hurt!

Stunned by the roar, they are now the sitting duck. The Berserker King go in for a quick strike, injured the trio. Rolio and Bile is too injured to fight back, leaving only Diko.

Diko: I'm not going to let it end like this!

Diko, despite her injury, is concentrating her power into her blade. Now it's all or nothing. But The Berserker King isn't waiting to be kill. It goes in for another attack!

Bile: Heh.

The Berserker King inexplicably flinch! Diko, now see the opportunity to strike, unleash her strongest attack!

Diko: Miracle Edge!

The slash of light fatally injured the Berserker King, it died and collapse.

Diko: _Panting_ It's finished... You two!

Diko rush to their aid and carry the two by their shoulder.

Rolio: Good work.

Diko: Thanks.

Both Bile and Rolio manage to stand, though still a bit wobbly.

Diko: Let's go rendezvous with the others.

Diko and Rolio are walking back to the others. While Bile is examining the Berserker King's corpse and find a kunai on the body.

Bile: She was here...

Diko: Bile, come here already.

Bile: I'm coming!

Diko, despite being injured during the battle, she seems to be find, which doesn't go unnoticed by either.

Rolio: How come you are not injured?

Diko: I'll explain that later.

**Lush Woodlands B2F**

The trio make their way back up the stairs, only to find...

Diko: ... W-what is this!?

After they defeat the Berserker King... They find the Berserker King. Three bodies can be seen, the soldier, Oliver and Marco. Neigal is standing there, covered in blood.

Neigal: D-Diko.

**Chapter 11 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 8

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 8

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Kodachi

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Stained Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 8

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Leaf Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Not deployed**

Lacia

Level: 7

Class: Protector

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 ****— The First Brink**

**Perspective ****— Diko**

What the heck is this? The Berserker King is here? But it's dead!

Neigal: Diko...

Oh crap, it's looking this way... We have to beat it again?

Bile: Diko, you might be fine, but both of us in not, nor is Neigal.

Darn it! I can't beat it alone with six injured people I have to protect. But I have no other choice!

Wiglaf: Look out, Meisa Guild!

Diko: Wha?

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

The beast is struck from behind! Wiglaf rushes to Meisa Guild's aid.

Wiglaf: Are you all right? Is anyone hurt?

Diko: Well...

Caught off guard, the Berserker King lets out an angry roar before glaring back at Diko. After eyeing Diko and Wiglaf, the monster escapes back down to B3F with surprising speed.

Diko: Everyone here but me is...

Wiglaf: Oh no.

Neigal is ready to collapse, Bile and Rolio and barely stand, and the soldier, Oliver, and Marco are all on the floor heavily injured. Diko is the only one who is fine.

Wiglaf: I came to help, so what do you say we got them back to the camp?

Diko: I can help with carrying those three. Are you three able to walk?

Neigal: I'm still fine.

Bile: Walking is the only thing I can do at this point. But me, Neigal, and Bile can go back without your help.

Diko: How?

Bile: Ariadne Thread. It can safely transport us three back.

Diko: I didn't know it can transport so many.

Bile: Well, five is a number of people it can safely transport. Anyway, if you want to take those three back to the camp, you can't use it, it bring you back to the town.

Diko: Well then... Wiglaf?

Wiglaf: The camp have a lot of expert medic... I'm not sure. Using Ariadne Thread is way safer...

Bile: But you also doesn't want to spend it all up.

Wiglaf: Yeah...

The three took sometime thinking

Diko: ... I'm going to not use it. Is that okay with you, Wiglaf?

Wiglaf: I'm fine with that.

Bile: Alright then, I'm going to use the Araidne Thread now- Oh wait those two fainted.

While the three are talking, Rolio and Neigal collapse from their injury and exhaustion. Bile try to pick them up but is also too injured and exhausted to do that.

Bile: Well, I'm going to manage this somehow, you two go on ahead and take those three back to the base camp..

Diko: Very well, you're the expert.

Wiglaf: Let's get them back now.

Diko: Right.

Diko and Wiglaf carry the three, making their way outside. Left Bile with the two. She then lay on the ground.

Bile: Hey, the ninja are you here? Hello?

Out of the blue, a girl with sapphire eyes and dark mauve short hair.

Ninja: I'm here strategist.

Bile: Please stop calling me that, your master did the same thing.

Ninja: Apologies, anyway what do you want?

Bile: Use an Ariadne Thread and warp us all back to the town.

Ninja: Right away, Bile.

The four then warp back to the town. Meanwhile...

Diko: Carrying three guys with two people is really troublesome.

Wiglaf: Endure with it, worse can happen.

They manage to get out of it thanks to the shortcuts.

Diko: Good thing we have those! Let's go to the camp.

**Base Camp**

Wiglaf calls out to the soldiers. They run to the two and are left stunned by the sight of Marco, Oliver, and their comrade. Wiglaf explains the situation as a team of medics tends to your wounded allies.

Wiglaf: We can rest easy knowing they're in good hands... If your guild plan on going deeper into the forest, then I'd like to join you. Um, I just realized I don't know your name.

Diko: My name is Diko.

Wiglaf: Right, Diko. See you later.

Wiglaf then leaves with a smile.

**Perspective ****— Diko**

Alright, time to go back to to the town.

**Maginia: Town Square**

Okay, where can they be?

**Perspective** **— Lacia**

**Explorers Guild**

I hope they are alright...

Ninja: _Open the door_

Huh? Who is she? There's Bile. Who is that girl holding? Neigal? Rolio?

Lacia: Rolio!

Bile: Don't worry, she's fine, just a scratch.

Lacia: Neigal and you doesn't look much better either!

Bile: Hah! I'm sorta fine compare to those two, anyway leave them on the bench. Gently.

Ninja: Done.

Bile: That's all, you can leave.

Ninja: Right, I'm going to be investigating the last floor of the Lush Woodlands.

And there she goes.

Bile: Let's treat to their wounds... Ugh.

Lacia: Are you alright?

Bile: Well, I'm a bit roughed up, anyway, you can treat their wound right?

Lacia: Yeah.

I learn about this so I can help Rolio when she needs it... I feel like someone is missing...

Lacia: Wait. Where's Diko?

Bile: She's fine. She'll be here soon enough.

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

While Lacia is treating to their wounds. Diko walk into the Explorers Guild.

Diko: Found you all.

With the team reunited. The three not out of commission all smile.

Lacia: Diko! You really are okay!

Bile: Heh, what takes you so long?

Diko: Hey I just came back unscathed and that's what you said?

Bile: Hey, I'm just saying that jokingly.

Diko: Well, you rest for now, I'm going to help Lacia treat those two.

Lacia: Thanks for helping.

Diko and Lacia take their time treating the two. While Bile rest nearby.

**Explorers Guild 4 pm**

Rolio: Ugh... What happened?

Lacia: Rolio!

Lacia hugs Rolio after she finally wake up.

Neigal: What's going on?

Bile: Isn't that a loving relationship?

Diko: What's wrong with you?

Rolio: H-hey. What's going on?

Diko: You collapse not long after beating that Berserker King.

Rolio: Right...

Lacia: So you manage to beat it?

Lacia breath the sigh of relief.

Diko: Yeah, but...

Neigal: You beat it? But what about that thing?

Bile: Well, about that...

Rolio: Yeah what's with the second Berserker King?

Lacia's expression quickly turn into that of dread.

Lacia: Wait what!?

Neigal: Second?

Bile: Yeah, what you two didn't know is that we, well Diko, killed the Berserker King, we barely made it, but after that we go went back to check up on you, Neigal, and the rest.

Neigal: Not long after you three went downstairs we were ambushed by the Berserker King, I manage to stand my ground for sometime, but those three can't defended themselves at all, and gets knocked out and heavily injured.

Bile: It's still rather impressive that you can hold your ground against that terrifying beast.

Neigal: Well, thanks for the compliment I suppose.

Rolio: So what the heck is with there being two Berserker King?

Bile: Honestly no idea, if I have to guess it have something to do with the fact that even the ruler of the labyrinth can respawn.

Diko: Respawn?

Bile: As in it comes back. It's not an obscure word or anything.

Diko: Okay... Wait, so those dangerous monsters come back?

Bile: Yeah, though for some reason it becomes more docile... I still have no idea what just happened.

Diko: Well, let's just go back to the inn for some sleep and think about it later.

The party agree to that and make their way back to the inn.

**Chapter 12 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 8

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 8

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Kodachi

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Stained Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 7

Class: Protector

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 8

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Leaf Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 ****— Internal Interrogation**

**Perspective ****— Diko**

**Lady of the Lake inn room 6 pm**

How are we going to tackle this? We only beat it because it was already injured...

Bile: Here we are, to make it clear, we didn't accomplish our mission, that darn thing is still there, in the third floor.

Lacia: I'm so confused.

Bile: If you hear the audio log, you should have some idea of what have happened.

Lacia: Um, what?

Dammit Lacia! I left you there so you know what have happened.

Bile: Please tell me you're joking.

Lacia: Um...

Diko: There should be a audio log in the Explorers Guild that should tell you what happened to us, that's what her highness said.

Lacia: Oh. I didn't pay attention to that.

Well to be fair, I doubt most people can pay attention to that.

Bile: Ain't that inconvenient. Also shouldn't Mueller be there to tell you about it in case you don't know?

Lacia: Well he was gone not long after you all left.

He was gone?

Bile: Well, considering that there's a bunch of trouble stirring up in the labyrinth, he probably leave the place to assist his soldier. Reducing casualties.

That make sense.

Bile: Still, pay attention next time.

Lacia: I promise I will.

Rolio: Now that I think about it... You have been an adventurer longer than us aren't you? Bile.

Bile: Where does that come from?

Rolio: Don't act coy! No matter how you look at it, you've know a good deal about these labyrinth more than us, which means you have to experienced this kind of thing before.

Yeah that should be the case, but it could be just her researching about labyrinth.

Rolio: Also, your combat performance overall is way better than us. Meaning you have some experience adventuring, otherwise you wouldn't perform so well.

Bile: Well aren't you observant, despite your attitude.

Rolio: Just answer me already.

Bile: Yeah yeah, I was an adventurer longer than all of you, so what?

Rolio: Then you've been in this guild longer than us as well, right?

Bile: What is this? An interrogation?

Rolio: Just tell me, I have been curious about this guild for a while now.

Diko: Curious?

Rolio: Despite being a rather obscure guild, it sure have some very powerful adventurer in there, it feels like the guild purposely stay in the shadow.

Bile: Now you're just over thinking it. Also what do you mean by very powerful adventurer.

Rolio: That one scout who recruit me completely curbstomp me in a fight, and she's a zodiac! You don't usually see that.

Wait there's zodiac in the guild? Then again I didn't know much about the guild either.

Lacia: Wait, someone does that to you?

Rolio: Yeah, I didn't say anything to you because you'll probably have a grudge against her.

Lacia: Of course! I can't let you get humiliate like that!

Rolio: Just don't worry about it. Anyway are you the part of the guild before us, right?

Bile: Yes I am.

Rolio: For how long?

Bile: Almost as long as the guild have been running.

Rolio: So you know a lot about the guild.

Bile: Yes I am.

Rolio: Well then, tell me more about the guild.

Bile: Can you be more specific?

Now it really feels like interrogation.

Rolio: Anything about the guild is fine.

Bile: The first letter in the guild's name is m.

Diko: Pffffff.

That's funny.

Neigal: _Cringe_

Wow even Neigal is affected by that.

Rolio: _Sigh _Where did the guild originate from.

Bile: Armoroad.

Rolio: ... How active is the guild. Usually.

Bile: Not much, just doing some request.

Rolio: Any major expedition?

Bile: At Armoroad's labyrinth.

Rolio: That's it?

Bile: Yeah.

Rolio: ... What's the result of that expedition?

Bile: Rather successful.

Rolio: How do the guild recruit people

Bile: Anyone who wants to join can join, unless it's someone who stands out.

Rolio: What do you mean by that?

Bile: Exactly what I said, stands out, unique, someone that caught your attention.

Rolio: Hm...

She's been questioning her for a long time now.

Rolio: Where is everybody else? Why are there only us here?

Bile: Well, we usually don't deploy many people on any expedition, others go do their own thing.

Rolio: What's your position in the guild?

Bile: I don't wanna talk about it.

It's been so long, I want to sleep already.

Rolio: What? Why - - the ca-e?

Bile: It's a per-n-l m-tt-r.

Rolio: Ok-y I'll s-p th-t q-es-ion.

I just going to sleep now...

**Perspective ****— Rolio**

Rolio: What's your special ability?

Bile: Hm?

Rolio: Don't act like you're surprise! I can tell you have something else that give you an edge in battle and exploration, it's not great analysis, huge amount of experience or even battle instinct. I can tell.

Bile: How can be so sure?

Rolio: There's something unnatural about your action, sometimes you are way too calm, and you seems to know what will happen next.

Bile: Well aren't you great at observation.

She always act so coy and sarcastic.

Bile: I'm just going to tell you that it's something I born with and leave it at that.

Born with... That could be anything.

Bile: Anyway are you done?

This is going nowhere, I'm done with this.

Rolio: I'm done.

Bile: Great, everyone already go to sleep already, so I am as well.

I could go for a sleep right now.

Rolio: Yeah, and we will complete our mission for sure tomorrow.

Bile: I hope so, good night.

**Chapter 13 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 8

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Half armor

Helmet: Feathered Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 8

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Kodachi

Armor: Fly Armor

Boots: Stained Sandals

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 7

Class: Protector

Weapon: Kopis

Armor: Half Armor

Shield: Buckler

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 8

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Leaf Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 12

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 —** **Prelude to the End of the Berserker**

**Day 4 **

**Perspective — Diko**

**Lady of the Lake lobby 6 am**

Diko: Now then, it's time to go back to the Lush Woodlands. Let's check if we have all the supply we need. Hmm. Some Medica, Nectar, Ariadne Thread, Theriaca a, and Theriaca b... Seem like we have enough.

Rolio: Great, then let's go.

Neigal: Wait, where's Bile?

Not again.

Lacia: Is she drinking again?

Diko: I hope not.

She always wake up early, and drinks to kill time.

Bile: _Open the door _I'm back.

Diko: There you are! Where have you been? And what's in that bag?

Bile: Some equipment for you all.

Rolio: Oh. Nice.

Bile: Here's your stuff.

Diko: Sweet, a new armor and hairpin.

Bile: Lacia, these are yours.

Lacia: A sword and a shield.

Bile: Neigal, here's a coat and pair of sandals.

Neigal: This will be helpful.

Bile: Rolio... Here's a new vest and boots.

Rolio: Great.

Bile: I also have something special for you.

Rolio: What?

Bile: A blade just for you. Made from the claw of the Berserker King.

Rolio: Really? When did you get the claw?

Bile: I ripped it off from it's corpse.

That sounds intense.

Bile: It's rather powerful. Enjoy.

Rolio: Hell yeah.

Diko: Alright! Everybody ready to go?

Bile: Of course!

Rolio: I sure am.

Neigal: Always.

Lacia: I'm ready!

Diko: ...

Is Lacia really ready?

Lacia: Um.

Diko: Are you sure you are fine?

Lacia: I-I am! I won't breakdown like that again!

Rolio: Well, I hope you are actually fine.

Diko: Anyway, it's time to go now, I don't want to prolong this mission any longer.

Seriously it have been a day now.

Bile: You heard her, it's time to go!

Lacia: I won't let any of you down!

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

**Lush Woodlands B3F**

The expedition party move into the third floor of the Lush Woodlands, hoping to finally end the rampage of the Berserker King once and for all.

Wiglaf: Been waiting for you, Meisa Guild. Let's get ready and be on our way!

**Wiglaf is accompanying the party now**

Lacia: Huh? Who is she?

Diko: An experienced adventurer from Tharsis, Wiglaf.

Wiglaf: Hm? I've never seen you before.

Bile: She's a guild member, she was... "occupied" last time we were here.

Wiglaf: I see, nice to meet you.

Lacia: Nice to meet you.

Diko: Alright! Time to move!

Bile: By the way, earlier this morning I scout the area, and I map a bit of the floor.

Diko: So that's where you've been.

The party go further in finding some strange thing.

Rolio: Hey is that a moss ball? In a pool?

Bile: Weird. Let's mark it on the map for now.

The party then encounter a tall tree with several large, round fruits growing well out of reach.

Rolio: It'll be nice if we can get to that.

Bile: Go get it then.

Rolio: Don't state the obvious.

Just as she said that she jump onto the tree branch and to another in quick succession.

Diko: Wow.

Just before anyone realize it, she's already back on the ground with seven fruits.

Rolio: Here, each of you get one.

Each of the them then grab a fruit and eat it, invigorating them.

Lacia: This is great!

Diko: It's really refreshing.

Neigal: It's juicy.

After they finish eating the fruit, they continue with their exploration.

Diko: What is this?

Diko find a strange gate of some kind. She try to open it, but it's sealed tight.

Diko: What the heck?

She try to open it again but fail.

Bile: Just stop. It clearly can't open without a key of some kind.

Diko: _Sigh _Okay.

Bile: Let's mark this on the map and move on.

More FOEs problem.

Lacia: These things are so scary.

Rolio: That's what worry you? Grow up already.

After cutter break down some of the logs, Bile starts collecting pieces of it. Even though they still get chased.

Diko: The heck are you doing!

Bile: These woods have top notch quality! Think of the money we will get selling it!

Rolio: This is no time to be greedy!

Bile: Are you kidding me!? Early in adventure the amount of money people usually have isn't even enough to buy a single nectar!

They did back track for some shortcuts. After all of that, they stand before a single door. They sense a murderous presence from beyond the door.

Bile: Is everyone ready? That beast is clearly beyond this door... UpRightRightUpUpLeftLeftUpUpLeftLeftUpUpUpRightRightUp.

Diko: What?

Bile: Don't mind that. Anyway are you all ready?

Diko: I'm sure am.

Rolio: I'll make sure that beast is dead.

Lacia: I'll keep you all safe, especially Rolio.

Neigal: I'll make sure you are in top condition.

Wiglaf: I'm ready when you are.

Bile: Good answer.

Bile then open the door separating them from the beast. They saw the Berserker King, who Diko supposedly defeated, standing there with it's murderous glare. Lacia flinched seeing such a terrifying beast.

Wiglaf: The Berserker King... What's a monster from Tharsis doing here...?

While Wiglaf is pondering about the monster's presence, Rolio speak up.

Rolio: Lacia, toughen up, freezing with fear will guarantee your demise.

Lacia: Okay. I'll toughen up!

Lacia, now feeling better, is ready to take the monster head on.

Wiglaf: Be careful, Meisa Guild. Black beasts (Cutters) patrol the springs to the east and west...

Bile: Don't worry, I have a plan, time to put it to work.

**Chapter 14 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 10

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Bone armor

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 10

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Leather Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 10

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Ring Mail

Shield: Grasseater Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 10

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Feather Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 13

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Guest Member**

Wiglaf

Class: Dancer (Sub: Landsknecht)

Passive: Share materials

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 —** **Distorted Woods**

**Perspective —** **Narrator**

**Lush Woodlands B3F**

Diko: What's the plan?

Bile: Before that let's not stay in the room with those things.

Diko:...Yeah, let's step back for now.

When everyone realize that they are still in the same room the Berserker King, everyone go back to the previous room.

Rolio: Okay then, what do you have in store?

Bile: First of is that there's those sweet scent log in there, we need to purposely aggro those Cutters and lure them to those logs, understand?

Lacia: Um, those things won't chase us out here right?

Bile: Nope, monsters won't go through a door.

Neigal: What do we do after that?

Bile: After those Cutters destroys those woods, it'll create a way that won't be in it's line of sight. Just follow my direction and everything will be fine.

Diko: Well, I do hope it works.

The party do exactly what she said, luring the two Cutters to destroy logs in the room, go back to another room and wait, then follow Bile and avoiding both Cutters.

Diko: That was easy!

Bile: Just as I said, follow my direction and everything will be fine. Now it's time to face the beast.

Diko: I'm going to countdown now. 3 2 1...

Everyone ready their weapons.

Diko: Go!

Everyone rush in to battle the Berserker King.

Bile: Guard!

Lacia: What?

The Berserker King roar and the shock wave flinch and hurt Lacia, while the rest manage to guard the attack.

Rolio: Lacia!

Thankfully, since she's well-geared enough to not get badly damaged.

Lacia: I'm fine!

Diko: Lacia, keep your guard up! You're the protector!

Lacia: I will!

While the party start off on the offensive, the Berserker King is readying it's attack. Everyone can see that it's next move is very devastating and prepare to guard against it. Even with everyone on guard, the attack prove to be very powerful and heavily injured Rolio and Bile.

Bile: Tch. Not again!

Neigal: Rolio! Bile! Stay still! I'll treat your wound!

Bile: That's appreciate.

While Neigal treats Rolio and Bile's wound, Diko and her afterimage cover up the offense of both. Her swordplay's healing property help recover the wounded faster. Bile, now getting better, targeted the Berserker King's arm.

Bile: Game over.

Her sniping the Berserker King's arm heavily crippled it's offense, now it can barely do anything.

Diko: This is great! Time to go all out!

Diko, now covered in orange aura, generate even more afterimage than before, all the afterimage completely overwhelmed the Berserker King, Quickly killing it now that it can no longer defend itself.

Diko: ... Phew! We beat it! We actually did it!

Lacia: That was great!

Neigal: Those Cutters are gone now.

Diko: Really?

Everyone look back to find the two Cutters gone

Rolio: That's great, but I didn't do much in that battle, I was hoping to blow off some steam.

Bile: ... Well you might be in luck.

Just as Bile say that, the ground shake and everyone feels a presence more daunting then that of the Berserker King! The party turn around to find...

Bile: Cernunnos...

Diko: What is this?

The new foe approaching the party is a colossal, humanoid monster with a maned goat head, giant horn, pale body, blue mane, and red eyes. This thing is clearly powerful, comparable to or even stronger than the Berserker King.

Rolio: Seem like we celebrate too soon. We have to kill this thing aren't we.

Bile: Well, it's not like running is an option at this point, that thing is clearly not letting us leave so easily.

Diko: We aren't in the best condition to fight right now...

Rolio: It's make it or break it.

The party are clearly not liking the fact that they have to fight another powerful monster, while exhausted no less. They boldly stand to face the beast... When suddenly, a voice rings out from behind!

Wiglaf: Here, Meisa Guild! Take this!

Wiglaf splashes the party with cold water. The party are now in top condition again!

Diko: What was that?

Wiglaf: It's healing water I brought from Tharsis. Now that your wounds are healed, I'm sure you can win!

Diko: Thanks, let's do this team!

The party, now ready to fight at full strength, charge the beast head on! Diko and Rolio slash into the beast and Bile shooting it rapidly do some damage, but the it retaliate with a glare?

Diko: What was that?

Bile: That is one of it's ability, that move will shut down things like spell and healing by binding the head, so Neigal, if you get affected by that, use theriaca a.

Neigal: Got it!

The party continue to deal damage to the beast while Neigal heals others and Lacia protecting the frontline. Suddenly two rollers appeared.

Rolio: What are those things doing here?

Bile: It'll try to heal Cernunnos! Kill it before that happened. I'll kill the one to the left.

Rolio: Then I'll kill the one to right!

Rolio then slash in the healing roller's direction, creating a air beam that slice the roller in half, Bile kill the other one. Diko charge against the beast head-on. While Diko is slashing away at the beast, it started to pose with both of it's arm raised.

Bile: No Diko! Stop!

Diko unfortunately already slash away at the beast one time too late, and gets bash by the beast, sending her flying. Neigal quickly rushes to her aid.

Neigal: Diko!

Diko: Ugh...

Rolio: What's going on?

Bile: If that thing puts it's arm up like that, it's preparing to counter-attack, keep that in mind! The time it does this is fixed, five something.

While Neigal is preoccupied with healing Diko, both Rolio and Bile are making sure to don't give the beast any breathing room, Lacia still guard the frontline.

Diko: I'm fine now. I can go back to fighting.

Neigal: Good to see you alright.

Diko and Neigal now join the fray. The beast try the same trick again, but it won't work.

Bile: Stop!

Just with that, everyone stop and the beast's plan foiled.

Bile: Advance!

And with that command everyone go back to the offensive approach. The beast keeps getting whittle down, but everyone are also getting exhausted. Healing rollers also keep coming to the beast's aid.

Rolio: These pests keep coming back, I won't let these things heal that monster...

Rolio then enters a stance and prepare a powerful attack.

Rolio: Recover!

Her next attack kill both healing rollers and greatly damaged Cernunnos.

Diko: Whoa!

That attack flinched the party for a bit for it's power.

Bile: Don't just stand there! Attack!

The party get their momentum back at keep attacking Cernunnos, avoiding it's counter-attack. Ultimately the damage done by the party is too much for it to handle and it collapse and die.

Diko: We did it!

Bile: Yeah, I can see that.

Rolio: Hopefully there's not a third one.

Bile: Nope, that's certainly it.

Wiglaf then approach the party smiling.

Wiglaf: That was amazing, Meisa Guild! I knew you'd be able to win! A lot of people have been worried about you! I'll go on ahead and spread word of your heroic deed!

Wiglaf waves goodbye.

Diko: There she goes.

Bile: Alright, let's map this area and get the hell out of here.

The party then do just that and leave using the stairs behind the beast.

**Chapter 15 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 11

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Bone armor

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 11

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Leather Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 11

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Ring Mail

Shield: Grasseater Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 11

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Feather Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 14

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	20. EON M Character Sheet V1

**Update Every 15 Chapters.**

**Contain extra information on EON-M character.**

**Use D&D/Fate(Nasuverse) element in the sheet. (Not factoring class skill/stat)**

**E - Below Average**

**D - Average**

**C - Above Average**

**B - Great**

**A - Amazing**

**EX - ****Unquantifiable **

* * *

**Guild Member Information Sheet V.1**

* * *

**Diko**

Alignment: Neutral Good

Level: 11

Class: Hero

Gender: Female

Stats

Strength: B

Dexterity: C

Constitution: B

Intelligence: C

Wisdom: C

Charisma: A+

Equipment

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Bone armor

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Character Description

The leader of the Meisa Guild expedition team exploring the Lemuria. Natural born leader.

* * *

**Rolio**

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Level: 11

Gender: Female

Class: Ronin

Stats

Strength: B

Dexterity: A

Constitution: D

Intelligence: D

Wisdom: B

Charisma: D

Equipment

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Leather Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Character Description

Ronin traveling the land with her childhood friend, Laica. Bold and head-strong.

* * *

**Lacia**

Alignment: Neutral Good

Level: 11

Gender: Female

Class: Protector

Stats

Strength: D

Dexterity: D

Constitution: A

Intelligence: D

Wisdom: D

Charisma: D

Equipment

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Ring Mail

Shield: Grasseater Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

Character Description

A Protector with attachment to her childhood friend, Rolio. A Scaredy Cat, but protective of others, especially her childhood friend.

* * *

**Neigal**

Alignment: Neutral Good

Level: 11

Gender: Female

Class: Medic

Stats

Strength: C

Dexterity: C

Constitution: C

Intelligence: C

Wisdom: C

Charisma: C

Equipment

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Feather Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Character Description

A medic with great passion. ̶N̶i̶g̶h̶t̶i̶n̶g̶a̶l̶e̶ ̶r̶i̶p̶o̶f̶f̶

* * *

**Bile**

Alignment: True Neutral

Level: 14

Gender: Female

Class: Gunner

Stats

Strength: D

Dexterity: D+

Constitution: D

Intelligence: A++

Wisdom: A+

Charisma: D+

Equipment

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Character Description

The brain of the expedition team, rather enigmatic.

* * *

**?**

Alignment: ?

Level: ?

Gender: Female

Class: ?

Stats

Strength: ?

Dexterity: ?

Constitution: ?

Intelligence: ?

Wisdom: ?

Charisma: ?

Equipment

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Character Description

?

* * *

**?**

Alignment: ?

Level: ?

Gender: Female

Class: Ninja

Stats

Strength: ?

Dexterity: ?

Constitution: ?

Intelligence: ?

Wisdom: ?

Charisma: ?

Equipment

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Character Description

?

* * *

**?**

Alignment: ?

Level: ?

Gender: ?

Class: ?

Stats

Strength: ?

Dexterity: ?

Constitution: ?

Intelligence: ?

Wisdom: ?

Charisma: ?

Equipment

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Character Description

?


	21. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 —** **Renowned**

**Perspective ****—** **Narrator**

**Maginia: Town Square**

The party are now in the town square after defeating the Berserker King and another unexpected enemy. They are now approached by Maginia soldier and their commander, Mueller.

Mueller: Ah, Meisa Guild. We heard you've bested the Berserker King, the demon that slayed many of our soldier.

Captain: Thank you, Meisa Guild.

Soldier: Thank you for avenging our fallen comrades!

A group of soldiers encircles the party, and each casts their blessing.

Diko: Whoa!

Rolio: Hey! Leave some space!

Lacia: H-Hey!

Neigal: ...

Bile: This is fu- freaking obnoxious.

Once they are finished. Mueller speaks up.

Mueller: Well then, Meisa Guild... Be sure to deliver the news of your success to HQ as well.

Mueller and the soldiers thank the party once again before leaving.

Bile: With that out of the way, let's go report the result.

**Expedition HQ**

Diko: Your highness. We have slayed the Berserker King at the lowest floor of the Lush Woodlands, as well as the beast that appeared afterward... um.

Bile: Cernunnos.

Diko: Yeah that.

Persephone: ...I see. Well done, Meisa Guild. You've done what many an adventurer should strive to accomplish. Adventurers and soldiers alike have been praising your exploits, and some are even waiting to see you this very moment. I'm sure the feeling is mutual, so by all means, come forth! Show them you've made a safe return.

Wiglaf, Oliver, and Marco then appeared to congratulate the party.

Wiglaf: You're back, Meisa Guild! We've been waiting for you!

Oliver: You did it, Meisa Guild! I'll have to treat you to that steak I promised!

Marco: ...Oliver, shouldn't you be thanking them first? Anyway, Meisa Guild, thank you for saving us earlier.

It seems that everyone is in good spirits following the adventure through the Lush Woodlands

Marco: That soldier is also doing well. He asked that we say thank you on his behalf.

Oliver: All right, Meisa Guild, how do you want yours cooked? Rare? Medium? Well-done? Just say the word!

Wiglaf: Yeesh, Oliver... Just hearing that's making me hungry. Mind if I join you?

And so, the three of them join you in celebration... After watching you celebrate for some time, Persephone turns to you and speaks.

Persephone: Meisa Guild. Many were lost to that forest, and you avenged them all. Magnificent work.

She then bring out some money. 1000 entals to be exact.

Persephone: This is to reward you for all you've done. Please accept it.

Bile: This is great!

Persephone: Thanks to you, we've cleared the Lush Woodlands. However, there are still many unexplored areas left on the island. Once you've had some rest, there's a new labyrinth I'd like you to explore... I know I can count on you.

Diko: ...

Persephone: ...

Bile: ...

They all stand awkwardly.

Diko: Is... that it?

Persephone: ... Yes.

Bile: Honestly, I thought you will say you're done or that we're dismissed.

Persephone: My apologies.

Diko: Well... let's go everybody.

They then walk out, awkwardly.

**Maginia: Town Square 9 am**

Rolio: So, what do we do now?

Diko: Maybe take a break and rendezvous at the Explorers Guild?

Neigal: Not a bad idea as long as we stay in the city.

Bile: Rendezvous? So we are allowed to split up?

Diko: Yeah.

Bile: I'm fine with that.

Laica: Well, I'm going to stick with Rolio. Is that okay?

Diko: Well, anything goes really.

Bile: So when do we meet up?

Diko: Umm. maybe 1 pm?

Bile: That's a long time, is everyone fine with that?

Rolio: I'm okay with that.

Lacia: So do I

Neigal: Me as well.

Diko: Okay then, the break start now.

Each member then split up, except for Rolio and Lacia, who stay as a duo.

**Perspective ****—** **Bile**

Now that I think about it, what will I do? Hm? Oh it's the unsettling farmer girl.

?: Hi there, strategist.

Bile: Not this again.

?: Hm?

Bile: Why do you people keep calling me that?

?: Well. you're the one who stated that you'd rather be called that.

Bile: That was sometime ago! Just call me by my name.

?: Okay then, Bile.

There's just something very unsettling about her.

Bile: By the way, what are you doing here?

?: Just here to inform you that I'll be hanging in the **Primitive Jungle**.

What?

Bile: Did you just say Primitive Jungle?

?: Yeah, it's on the Island of Solitude.

Bile: Is that so?

Then again, the labyrinth from Tharsis is here, so one from Etria might be here.

?: Well, I'll be going now

There she goes. How did those two deal with her?

**Perspective ****—** **Diko**

Even though I said that everyone can split up and do their own thing. I have no idea what I will do. Hmm.

**Perspective ****—** **Rolio**

Rolio: Let's spar to pass time.

Lacia: Okay.

**Perspective ****—** **Neigal**

Unfortunately I'm still exhausted from the battle against those beasts, so I can't really risk going into the labyrinth to help out adventurer that may be in there. It'll be in my best interest to rest up first. I need to go to the inn.

**Perspective ****—** **Narrator**

**Explorers Guild 1 pm**

Four hours later, they will discuss what will they do next on the adventure on Lemuria.

**Chapter 16 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 12

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Bone armor

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 12

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Leather Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 12

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Ring Mail

Shield: Grasseater Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 12

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Feather Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 18

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Farmer

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	22. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 ****—** **The Next Step**

**Perspective ****—** **Diko**

**Explorers Gulid 1 pm**

I guess I have to speak up first.

Diko: Okay, now that we're here, it's time to plan what will we do next.

Bile: Well, the best course of action is to go to the camp on Island of Solitude and see if there's any news arise.

Rolio: Maybe we can just investigate the island ourselves and discover things on our own, I doubt they have discovered everything on that island.

Well, that's two things that we could do. Both options have its own merits. How do I decides? Voting?... No, the result will be obvious, the two who presented their own will vote for theirs, Neigal will vote for the camp option since it's more practical and safer, Lacia will go with whatever Rolio say.

Bile: Well, what's your decision, leader?

Diko: Um...

Oh! I just remembered that Wiglaf, Oliver, and Marco are suppose to be celebrating our victory, they should be at the camp, and us not being there now will probably bummed them out, so we might as well go there.

Diko: We'll go to the camp.

**Base Camp**

Oh, Wiglaf is over there.

Diko: Hey Wiglaf!

Wiglaf: Oh, how are things, Diko? I've been busy tending to the camp.

Diko: Umm. Why do you look so glum?

Wiglaf: That forest have claimed so many lives, I regretted not being able save them. But now I think I'll head back in and help any adventurers I find...

Oliver: Meisa Guild! You're here! How 'bout that steak I promised!?

Whoa! That's a huge amount of meat!

Diko: I'll take some, thank you.

Oliver: Yeah! Eat 'til you explode!

That sound more ominous that friendly.

Rolio: Don't mind if I do!

That's a lot you take there, Rolio.

Bile: I'll also take some.

Lacia: I'm fine.

Neigal: So am I.

So much meat!

**Some time later**

Wiglad: Do you plan to journey past here, Meisa Guild?

Diko: Yeah.

Wiglaf: I've heard that this labyrinth looks exactly like the **Primitive Jungle **in the far eastern city of Etria.

Bile: Oh, I've heard about that already. That place is full of monsters that deliver aliments, so Theriaca b is pretty much mandatory.

Wiglaf: Every Etrian adventurer's been out trying to get their hands on it. Here, take some.

Diko: Thank you for the gifts.

Wiglaf: I'll be going now, see you later!

... So I guess we go there?

Bile: Well, since we know that the place we will go next is similar to the one in Etria, we shouldn't have too much trouble exploring.

Diko: How? exactly, unless you were to say you're an adventurer from Etria?

Bile: I am, actually.

So that's why she's so confident, though I have no idea she's from Etria, speaking of which, I have no idea where each of them are from.

Diko: Now I'm curious where each of you are from.

Rolio: Right, none of us actually speak about that.

Diko: How about each of us tell where they're from? Starting with Rolio.

Rolio: I'm from High Lagaard, same with Lacia.

Diko: Bile?

Bile: Well, I've already told you, I'm from Etria.

Right...

Diko: What about you? Neigal.

Neigal: I'm from Tharsis.

I see. Wait.

Diko: Hold on. You're from Tharsis?

Neigal: Yes.

Rolio: But wouldn't that mean you hold some knowledge about what's there? And you never tell us?

Neigal: Theoretically yes, but I've never been interested in the labyrinth, so I've never bother learning about it, that's why I never give tips on the Tharsis labyrinth, I don't know anything about it.

Diko: That makes sense, I don't know about Armoroad's labyrinth either.

Bile: Wait, so you're from Armoroad.

Diko: Yes.

...

Bile: Anyway, let's talk about Primitive Jungle.

Alright, it's time for Bile to being her exposition.

Bile: There's a monsters made out of gel, three types. One is poison, another is sleep, and the last one is rainbow.

Rolio: Rainbow?

Bile: Essentially combined the two types, and way bigger. Also a fire spewing bird, a palm cannon...

The description for the monsters started to sound more ridiculous.

Bile: Red floor that hurts you, lighting tiger, giant bee, a giant and utterly terrifying FOE wyvern, a beautiful yet deadly plant women, seriously that thing is a real eye candy, and that Cernunnos thing.

Is it just me or does she put an emphasis on the plant women thing.

Bile: That's about it.

Diko: That was long.

Bile: I'll say more in detail later.

Diko: Well, let's investigate it in more detail.

Rolio: As in entering the jungle?

Diko: Exactly! Let's go right now!

Bile: Well, it's better than staying here trying to fill in time, or killing time, whatever you call it. And it's not like we have anything else better to do.

**Chapter 17 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 12

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Bone armor

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 12

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Leather Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 12

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Ring Mail

Shield: Grasseater Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 12

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Feather Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 18

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Farmer

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	23. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 ****— Etria Jungle**

**Primitive Jungle B1F**

**Perspective ****— Diko**

This place is a jungle alright, so much shrubs and trees.

Bile: Oh right, one last thing I should add is that this Primitive Jungle most likely not identical to the one in Etria.

Well, considering that this isn't Etria, that's probably the case.

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

They travel through the forest and encounter monsters that fit Bile's description.

Bile: These slimes are resistant to physical attack.

Rolio: And all we have are physical attack.

Bile: Yeah... This is going to be troublesome.

Later on.

Bile: Wait, these are wasps, not bees... Who cares?

They then spot some people up ahead.

Diko: Wait. Listen.

Hushed Soldier: I saw You-Know-Who up ahead...

Brisk Soldier: Ah, you mean the 'Reaper'?

Hushed Soldier: Have you heard the rumors? Apparently everyone he groups up with dies.

Lacia: That's disturbing.

Neigal: It truly is.

They then notice the party approaching.

Hushed Soldier: Oh, h-hello there. Well, we'd better get moving...

Both soldiers shoot the party with an awkward look as they leave.

Diko: Who are they talking about?

Bile: The 'Reaper'... I've heard about the guy before.

Rolio: Really? Who is this 'Reaper'?

Bile: A harbringer adventurer, who always have his group dies.

Diko: I see.

Bile: Well, those soldier just talked about it.

Diko: Oh.

Bile: He's actually a part of the guild once, but leaves after his team dies.

Diko: Our guild?

Bile: Yes. Actually, he have been a part of many guilds, but leaves every times someone within his vicinity dies.

Rolio: That's cowardice.

Bile: Can't deny that, maybe if he wasn't such a coward maybe people near him won't die.

Diko: Okay, I think we should go back to exploring.

Rolio: Yeah, we took quite sometime talking.

Diko: Time to move.

They continue their exploration, moving to the southwest part of the floor, Lacia then cries out in pain.

Rolio: Lacia! What happened!?

Lacia: I don't know, feels like I'm getting bite.

Rolio: Your skin is red and swollen!

Neigal: Let me take a look.

Neigal pulls out a giant syringe.

Neigal: Stay still.

She uses it to extract the blood with the toxins, then treat the wound, the swelling then started to go away.

Lacia: That was very painful.

Bile: Well, if you can't handle that then you might as well not be an adventurer.

Lacia: I can handle it!

Rolio: That's great to hear, let's move on already.

They move up north and encountered a young man leaning up against a wall in the distance. He appears to be tending a wound.

Diko: Who is he? He seems rather melancholy.

Man: ?

He notices the party and speak up.

Leo: ... My name is Leo. If you value your lives, you'll stay away from me.

He gives the party a dreary look then heads deeper into the forest.

Bile: There he goes, the 'Reaper'.

Diko: That was him?

Bile: Yeah. But this isn't times for that, time to continue. Oh wait there's those red tiles, don't step on them.

They then enter a room and find an ostrich?

Bile: I don't think I need to tell you that's an FOE.

Diko: Nope.

Bile: It walk in a pattern, but will chase you down if you gets into it's line of sight.

Rolio: How long will it chase us down.

Bile: Till you get out of it's territory, which isn't very big.

They then get pass the FOE, find and secure a shortcut, then explore further. Finding a path to a treasure chest, use another path to get out. Find leaves that can support a person. Further in the labyrinth.

Rolio: Hm?

Rolio hear a sound of a bird and finds a giant bird, giant version of the firebird.

Rolio: Just gonna leave that alone.

They then find a stair leading down, as well as a shortcut near it. The party, feel a bit tired, think about leaving for now.

Diko: Should we leave for now?

Bile: I think so, this have been an exhausting expedition.

Rolio: Same here.

They then leave the labyrinth and go back to Maginia.

**Town Square 3 pm**

Diko: I think this is a good enough job for today. You all can go do whatever you want now. I'll go reserve room in the inn for us.

**Lady of the Lake inn room 7 pm**

The party, now regroup, think about what to do.

Diko: So can we all agree to continue exploring the Primitive Jungle tomorrow?

Everyone agree with that.

Bile: Well, I'll go to sleep now.

**Chapter 18 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 14

Class: Hero

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Bone armor

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 14

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Leather Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 14

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Ring Mail

Shield: Grasseater Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Neigal

Level: 14

Class: Medic

Weapon: Pink Rod

Armor: Feather Coat

Boots: Leaf Sandals

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Bile

Level: 18

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Fire Gun

Armor: Feather Coat

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Farmer

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?


	24. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 — ****Separation**

**Day 5**

**Perspective ****—** **Diko**

**Lady of the Lake lobby 6 am**

Diko: Well, it's time to go back to exploring.

And where the heck is Bile?

Bile: _Open door _I'm back!

Rolio: Oh, you're back.

It feels like a daily routine now, everyone meet up in the lobby, Bile is gone then come back at 6 am, then continue on our adventure.

Rolio: Let me guess, new equipment.

Bile: Yes it is.

Cool, I could use some new stuff.

Bile: Here's yours, here's yours, here's yours, and here's yours.

New sword, and new armor.

Bile: Equip your stuffs and get ready for expedition.

**Sometime later**

Well, I'm finished equipping and prepping, how is everyone else.

Diko: Is everyone finish?

Rolio: Yes I am.

Lacia: So am I.

Neigal: I do.

Bile: I finished before anyone else, so yes.

Diko: Good! Time to go back to the Primitive Jungle, into the second floor.

**Primitive Jungle B2F**

Diko: Let's get a move on!

Bile: Before that, I actually explored this floor for a bit, so I marked a few things down.

Diko: That's convenient, let's see. A sealed room, two shortcuts, a gathering spot, and is that a room with three treasure? Why is it marked with scary symbol?

Bile: You'll see.

That's totally not concerning at all.

**Perspective ****—** **Narrator**

The party continue their exploration, finding new monsters along the way.

Diko: Is that a literal palm tree trying to kill us?

Bile: Yes, and unfortunately it hits like a cannon, that's why it's called cannon palm.

Diko: And the thing next to it is a tiger that shoots lighting.

Bile: Yes.

They then encounter the FOE of this floor.

Bile: Be careful, that thing is called Jungle Killer, it's a powerful scorpion that will chase down anyone it finds. We need to use the getting chased until we get out of it's territory.

Diko: Can I ask you something?

Bile: What?

Diko: What is that thing's ability?

Bile: It specialize in venom, which either sleep or poison.

Diko: That's scary.

Bile: Well, I doubt we have to deal with that as long as we avoid it, though.

Diko: Though what?

Bile: These FOEs have high-grade material that can be use to craft powerful weapon and durable armor, meaning if we hit a road block later on facing a powerful monster, we need to back track and kill FOEs in previous labyrinth for better gear.

Diko: So we have to kill these later?

Bile: Essentially, yes.

Diko: That's suck.

Bile: Another thing is that we have to fight it anyway, so we can fill up the monstrous codex.

Rolio: Can we continue our exploration?

Diko: Sure.

They then encountered a group of soldiers. A tense-looking soldier then speak up.

Soldier: In light of the recent events, HQ is looking for some capable adventurers. If you think you're up to the task, be sure to pay them a visit.

The group of soldier then leaves.

Diko: Should we go back to the HQ?

Bile: No, we should explore this place in its entirety first, I don't want to go back and fourth into any labyrinth at all.

Rolio: Yeah, that sounds tiresome.

They move further into the forest to find a nice place to rest.

Diko: I think I will rest here for a bit.

Lacia: So do I.

While those two lower their guard and try to rest, both Rolio and Bile senses disturbances in the air and raise their guard. A coconut is hurl toward the two, Rolio quickly parry the coconut! The tree near the party is actually a cannon palm, and behind it is a barbed tiger!

Diko: Whoa!

Diko is surpised by the sneak attack, while Lacia is completely startle.

Bile: For crying out loud! Be more cautious!

Diko: Sorry!

They manage to fend off the ambush and kill the monsters.

Bile: You two! Be more cautious, be more observant, and be on guard 99% of the time!

Diko: I'm sorry.

Lacia: My apologies.

Rolio: Seriously, Lacia, can you actually be an adventurer?

Lacia: I can!

Rolio: I hope so.

Diko: Well, let's get a move on!

They eventually find a group of soldier.

Soldier: Hello there. We've been sent directly from HQ. Apologies, but I've been ordered not to allow anyone past here for the time being. Please make your way over to the HQ if you'd like to know more.

Bile: Well, that's inconvenient.

Diko: Guess we have to go back?

Rolio: Yeah.

Bile: Before that let's go gather some material and find shortcut before we leave.

Diko: I agree with that.

So the party go out of their way to find the last shortcut of the floor and are on their way to gather material, when Diko speak up.

Diko: Can we go into that deadly looking room?

Bile: Sure.

The party get side-track and travel to the room with threatening mark on it, Diko open the door to find...

Diko: AAAAAAAAH!

THREE FOEs inside the room, she screams loudly and quickly leaves the room.

Bile: Hahahahaha! That was priceless!

Diko: I should have known it was something dangerous!

Bile: Well, I warned you, but damn, that was hilarious!

Rolio: I have to say, that was very entertaining.

Diko: Let's just go gathering stuff and head back.

They go to the gathering spot, only to find someone already there.

?: Oh, hi Bile, and who are those four.

Diko: Huh?

They find a girl with yellow curly hair and iris-colored eyes.

Bile: I should have know you are here.

Rolio: Who is this? Bile.

Bile: One of the veteran adventurer of the Meisa Guild.

Rolio: Her? Well, she certainly don't look the part.

Bile: That's why she's so dangerous, nothing about her at first glance seems dangerous, most will likely lower their guard against her, humans and monsters alike.

Diko: What's your name?

Astroa: My name is Astroa, yours?

Diko: I'm Diko.

Rolio: I'm Rolio.

Lacia: I'm Lacia.

Neigal: I'm Neigal.

Astroa: Nice to meet you all. So, what are you doing here.

Diko: We are exploring this labyrinth and we're here right now gathering material to sell.

Astroa: Well, I'm good at these sort of thing, so you're all in luck.

Diko: So you'll gather these for us?

Astroa: I will, that'll help with your expedition in Lemuria, right?

Diko: It will help us for sure.

Astroa: Wait for a bit.

Astroa then gather some material from the gathering spot.

Bile: Anyway, on the topic of gathering stuff, this area is usually called gather point or gathering point, but I use the word spot instead.

Rolio: Well, I doubt there's a right or wrong way to call it.

Astroa: Here you go.

Astroa hands out a large quantity of material.

Diko: Wow, this is more than I expected.

Bile: She's good at these sort of thing, navigating and gathering in the labyrinth.

Astroa: I'll be going now, take care.

She then leaves.

Diko: Well, it's time to leave.

The party then leave the labyrinth and go back to Maginia, they immediately travel to the Expedition HQ.

**Expedition HQ**

Diko: Princess.

Persephone: ...Meisa Guild, you've return. I assume you know about the Primitive Jungle?

Bile: Yes, the fact that it resembles the one in Etria.

Persephone: Exactly. We've called an ally from Etria to assist with our investigation of the Primitive Jungle. I personally sent a group of soldiers to help this ally quickly map the area. I had hoped to avoid repeating the losses we suffered in the Lush Woodlands... But I was too hasty. Our soldiers were met with a distraction, and we lost track of our ally...

Bile: And let me guess, you have a mission to locate this person?

Persephone: ...Yes, I've issued a mission for any capable adventurers to search for her. Though it was an error on our part, I trust you have what it take to resolved this matter.

Diko: What do you all think?

Rolio: Might as well accepted the mission.

Bile: Same here.

Lacia: Do it?

Neigal: Do it.

Persephone: Well?

Diko: We will accept the mission.

Persephone: Well then, allow me to brief you on the details. We've received a report she was last seen on B2F along with accounts of an earth-shaking roar heard amongst the trees... Ah, excuse me. I was thinking about the adventurer who accepted this quest before you.

Diko: Huh?

Persephone: He was a lone adventurer named Leo and wasn't allied with a guild of any sort. Supposedly, he's also here from Etria and knows our missing ally.

Bile: That coward, huh.

Persephone: Not wanting him to act alone, I took the precaution of enlisting some of our soldiers to aid him in his exploration. I hope he's safe... Meisa Guild, please confirm their safety as you carry out your mission.

Diko: Sure will, your highness.

Persephone: That's great to hear.

Diko: Time to go back to the jungle.

Bile: Well, let's take a break first, it's 8 am right now.

Diko: Let's go with two hours break like before and meet up at Primitive Jungle, second floor. Everyone okay with that?

They all agree.

**Primitive Jungle B2F 10 am**

The party now all rested up, meet at the second floor of Primitive Jungle.

Diko: So where do we start?

Bile: Well, if we look on the map, the only place we didn't explore is the middle of the floor. Thankfully we have shortcut near here that make going there easier.

They then try to go into the middle part of the floor only to find a dead end.

Rolio: Great, a dead end.

Bile: Don't gets discouraged like that! There's most likely a hidden pa- oh there it is.

They find a hidden path and walk through it. They are now in a large room.

Diko: ...

Bile: It's rather clear there's something terrifying here.

Rolio: Yeah, we need to be on guard.

A couple steps into the room, they can hear a sound of flapping wings, and look up to find a Wyvern heading straight for them!

Lacia: What the...

Neigal: That this is humongous!

The Wyvern then extends its giant claws!

Diko: Look out!

Diko, Rolio, and Bile narrowly avoid the Wyvern's claw, but Lacia and Neigal get caught by it!

Rolio: Lacia!

Diko: Neigal!

Lacia: Rolio!

The Wyvern then flap it's wings and knock the rest of the party down, then it flies away with both of them further into the labyrinth.

**Lacia and Neigal left the party**

Rolio: That. Bastard!

Diko: What now?

Bile: We can't wasted anytime now. We should try to find where they are. Right now is the best time for that, now that the Wyvern is preoccupied capturing those two.

Rolio: I'll rip that thing a new one!

Diko: Calm down! We should use this time doing something useful instead of moping around.

Rolio: I know that!

The party are now separated...

**Chapter 19 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 15

Class: Hero

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Ring Mail

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 15

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Elk Cuirass

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 18

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Pischal

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

**Others**

Lacia

Level: 15

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Plate Mail

Shield: Aspis

Accessory: Health Armlet

Neigal

Level: 15

Class: Medic

Weapon: Warhammer

Armor: Sack Dress

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	25. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 — Nest and Despair**

**Perspective — Lacia**

**Primitive Jungle B3F**

Lacia: Ow!

Where am I? What is this place?

Neigal: Lacia...

Lacia: Huh? Neigal? Where are you?

Neigal: You are sitting... on top of... me.

Wha? Oh no!

Lacia: _Stand up _I'm sorry!

Neigal: Don't worry about it. Where are we anyway?

Lacia: I don't know.

Neigal: Hmm... Let's just explore this place first.

Lacia: Very well.

... Hey is that?

Lacia: Neigal, there's a girl over there.

Neigal: I see, well let's go talk to her.

Lacia: Excuse me miss!

Woman: Thank goodness I'm not the only one!

Um, what?

Woman: My name's Shilleka. I'm a merchant from Etria. I was asked to enter this labyrinth as a guide, but I get caught by that Wyvern! And you are?

Lacia: My name is Lacia.

Neigal: I'm Neigal.

Shilleka: Nice to meet you both... If you plan on escaping this place, would you mind taking me along with you?

Lacia: Well, the more the merrier, I suppose.

Neigal: Unfortunately we don't have any Threads.

Wait what?

Shilleka: I see... So you don't have any either... Well we'll find a way together I'm sure!

She's rather cheerful, isn't she.

Shilleka: Oh, that reminds me... There's somethin' else I need to tell you.

Lacia: What?

Shilleka: I've a tent just down that way. I been waitin' there in hope of being rescued. Feel free to use it if you get tired, all right?

Neigal: That's nice to hear.

Shilleka: Also, there's another adventurer that was brought here by the Wyvern after me...

Is seems rather troubled saying that.

Shilleka: He been hurt, and somethin' seem to be troubling him...

Neigal: Hurt? Where is he?

Shilleka: He's at the tent, follow me.

Hey it's that Reaper guy.

Leo: ...

Neigal: Thank goodness, his injuries aren't too severe.

Leo: You're...

Lacia: ...

Leo: I was exploring with the soldiers the princess provided... Now look at me...

He's alone... Again.

Leo: We were also caught by the Wyvern... But once again, I'm the only one that survived... This always happens! Anyone I ever dare to call my companion dies and leaves me behind... At this point, I'd rather just be alone...

That's rather sad.

Neigal: Perhaps it's just a coincidences, and who to says it's your fault.

Lacia: Let's stick together, there's a way to fix that problem I'm sure.

Leo: If you stay with me, you may be next... Doesn't it scare you?

Lacia: Well, I'm always called a scaredy cat, so whenever or not I'm scared doesn't make much of a difference.

I'm trying to stay positive here...

Neigal: I'm not scared it all, just help us out, won't you?

Leo: ...All right. I'll help out until we got out of here, but in return, I want you to stay safe. No matter what happens.

Lacia: Don't worry, my role in the party is to protect everyone.

Neigal: And mine is to make sure no one die.

Shilleka: All right then, let's all do our very best! I'll be cheering for you!

Neigal: Before that, I want to take a break and treat Leo's wound before doing anything else.

Yeah, I don't wanna explore this place being even slightly exhausted.

**Perspective ****— Rolio**

**Primitive Jungle B2F**

This thing just won't go down!

Diko: Seriously this just won't die!

Bile: Shut up and keep attacking! It will go down eventually!

It just have to come back at the most inconvenient of time!

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

While Lacia's party are trying to leave the Wyvern's nest, Diko's Party are facing the Wyvern, who comes back while they are trying to find their comrades, but Diko and her companion won't let themselves get captured, and fight back.

Bile: There's a path behind the Wyvern that we didn't search yet! I'm going to stun it and all of us run toward that direction!

Rolio: Hear hear!

Diko: Roger!

Bile: Riot Gun!

Bile shot the Wyvern with her special attack and stun it for a moment.

Bile: Move!

The three then run to the path behind the Wyvern, when it can move again the three have already run pass it, it roars in frustration. Meanwhile the four in the nest are looking for the way to escape.

**Primitive Jungle B3F**

Leo: I used to have all sort of companion, but...

Shilleka: Why not find a new one?

Leo: I wish I could, but... I can't let anyone else die because of me.

Lacia: Don't worry, I'm sure you can find some.

Neigal: Yeah, if you are serious in protecting your companion, then they won't die on you.

Shilleka: Yeah, you can count my help too!

Leo seems a bit bewildered but responds in a relatively happy tone.

Leo: C-Come on, let's keep going.

They explore further, but finding the way out will be hard without a map.

Neigal: There're some red fruits here.

Lacia: Smell delicious.

Leo: Are you thinking of eating those?

Neigal: Yeah. Lacia, cut them open.

Lacia: Sure will!

Lacia cuts up the fruits and share it with everyone

Shilleka: It smell so good... Don't mind if I do!

The rich sweetness of the fruit completely restores the party's energy!

Neigal: It's good fortune that we found these.

Lacia: Yeah.

Neigal: It's time to continue our escape.

**Meanwhile**

Diko: Where is this?

Bile: I'm not sure, but standing around here wouldn't do anything, let's move.

They descend down the stairs, to the floor the other party are at.

Bile: There's a small crevice here, let's enter it.

They enter the small crevice and move down south to find a tent, the one the other group use.

Diko: There's a tent here?

Rolio: Then there must be someone nearby, perhaps Lacia and Neigal were here.

Bile: Seems likely, though where they are now we do not know.

Rolio: Well, the monster's corpse on the east path seem to imply they go that way.

Diko: Should we follow this path then?

Bile: ... No, I'm sure they can manage without us, I thought they were somewhere inescapable without outside help, but that's clearly not the case.

Rolio: Then what do we do now?

Bile: Secure the way out? Let's check the area near the stairs.

Diko: Right.

They backtrack to where they came from, only to find multiples FOEs near the entrance.

Bile: It's likely they will have some trouble running pass so many of them.

Diko: So what do we do?

Bile: We can either kill at least one of them to make escaping for them easier, or we run past these ourselves, since they most likely will walk through here, or we can just wait here.

Rolio: I think we should run past them to save those the trouble.

Bile: Fine with that?

Diko: I am.

On the other side.

Lacia: Look at these animal trails, should we follow them?

Neigal: Why not?

Following it to a dead end, the party can hear a sound of flowing wind and running water.

Lacia: I'm going to follow the water sound.

Neigal: I'm going to follow the wind sound.

Lacia finds a cave with an underground lake, the natural wonder is very breathtaking, though she accidentally slips on a wet rock and fall.

Lacia: Ow!

Neigal meanwhile, finds an open ceiling with light shines through it, the light falls on a large pile of rocks and dirt. Upon closer inspection, there's an ore in the pile, which Neigal picks up.

Neigal: This should sell for some money.

Lacia: I should have been more careful.

Neigal: Well, be glad that nothing severe happened.

Diko: Well aren't you two having fun!

Lacia: Huh?

Neigal: That voice!

Bile: I figured you are all here and I am right.

Rolio: I hope Lacia didn't pass out of fear and create a mess for you.

Lacia: Hey! I told you I'm not going to be like that again!

Shilleka: Hey who are you three?

Leo: ...

Diko: I'm Diko, the leader of a party consist of us three and those two.

Rolio: Those two get caught by the Wyvern and we've been searching for them.

Bile: Thankfully that didn't take long.

Neigal: Good news is that this girl seems to be the one princess has been talking about.

Diko: That's good to hear, and Leo is here too.

Bile: Well, let's save the celebration for later, time to get out of here, use these Threads and head back to the city!

The party did just that and all return to Maginia in one piece.

**Chapter 20 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 15

Class: Hero

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Ring Mail

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 15

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Elk Cuirass

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 15

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Plate Mail

Shield: Aspis

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 18

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Pischal

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 15

Class: Medic

Weapon: Warhammer

Armor: Sack Dress

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	26. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 —** **The Hero's Reason**

**Perspective ****—** **Bile**

**Maginia: Town Square**

Honestly I thought it was harder than I thought, kinda sucks the vision doesn't show everything. Hey there's Mueller and Persephone, quite rare to see her outside the HQ.

Persephone: Ah, Meisa Guild, you've returned! Well done!

Mueller: We were truly worried when we heard you went missing.

Missing? How long have it been?

Mueller: However, seeing as how you've returned, it would appear we overreacted.

Persephone: It would've been rather troublesome had that not been the case. I don't know what we'd do if we lost them.

Diko: What's going on? Have we been in the labyrinth that long?

Mueller: You've been missing for several hours, no one was able to locate your party.

Lacia: Huh?

Wait what time is this?... 7 pm... 7-8 hours? That's a long time, but aren't they overreacting?

Persephone: I commend you for living up to my expectations, Meisa Guild. And of course, I'm incredibly relieved to see you're safe as well, Lady Shilleka. We're truly glad to have you back.

Shilleka: It's all thanks to the Meisa Guild. Oh, and Leo too!

Oh yeah, he's here.

Leo: Oh, no. I didn't really...

Persephone: Well then, Leo. I thank you for your efforts as well. It seems you and Meisa Guild made quite a team.

Well, I didn't work with him, Lacia and Neigal did.

Leo: But, Your Highness, I wasn't able to protect the soldiers you sent with me... I let them die.

Persephone: What are you saying? I sent those soldiers with you to ensure both you and Lady Shilleka would return safely. They were not yours to protect. It's true what happened to those men is a tragedy. However, we now know what we're up against.

Leo: ...

Persephone: You've done well in making it back alive. The intel you've brought us will undoubtedly prove very useful. Keep up the good work.

Leo: ...! Yes, Your Highness!

Persephone: Now then, Lady Shilleka, there's something I'd like to discuss with you. Leo, Meisa Guild. I've prepared a reward for the both of you, but first, I'd like you to get some rest. Report back to HQ once you've taken some time to recover.

There she goes.

Mueller: Well then, I should return to my duties. Once again, well done, Meisa Guild.

So does he.

Shilleka: See you around, Leo, Meisa Guild! Take care now!

Leo: ...

And both of them also leave.

Diko: So I guess we go get some rest and go to the HQ tomorrow?

Neigal: I suppose. It's been a long day today.

Lacia: Yeah, to be honest, I thought we might not make it out.

Bile: Well, you can thank us for doing the hard part for you.

Rolio: Yeah, getting past so many FOEs is not fun.

Lacia: Huh?

Diko: The next room you would have gone through have three FOEs if I remembered correctly.

Lacia: R-Really?

Just hearing that make her cower? Well, I actually have more concerning matter.

Bile: Hey, Diko.

Diko: What?

Bile: Remember how we fought the Wyvern?

Neigal: You did what?

Oh right, both of them weren't there.

Rolio: Some times after you two get caught the Wyvern returned and try to capture us, so we try to fended it off.

Lacia: You did that? How did you not get captured?

Bile: Attacking from the distance do the trick, I shoot from afar, Rolio use her air blade, and Diko sends out her afterimage.

Diko: Honestly it went far better than I expected, not that we did much damage, we have to make a run for it in the end.

Well, it's still some damage.

Bile: Honestly I was expecting to rescue you two and fight the Wyvern one last time while it haven't completely heal up, unfortunately the rescue mission took way too long, so that plan has go out the window.

Diko: Well, all we can do now is to rest up and get ready for tomorrow.

Bile: Right.

**Perspective ****—** **Narrator**

The party then go to the inn and rest up.

**Day 6**

**Perspective ****—** **Bile**

**Lady of the Lake lobby 5 am**

It's been six day now since we came here... I wonder, what's the time limit?... Well, that's not something to worry about.

Diko: Huh? I didn't expect you to be here so soon.

Bile: Well, I didn't expect you to be here before others either.

Diko: Wake up early today.

Bile: I usually don't have company during this time, how about we chat to pass time?

**Perspective ****—** **Diko**

I wasn't expecting her to say that. But it wouldn't hurt to chat.

Diko: Sure, wouldn't hurt.

Bile: Great, so what do we talk about?

Hmm, there's a few things I would like to ask her. Why is she here? What's her history with the guild? What is with that note she sometimes read? What should I say...

Bile: Well?

Maybe the note...

Diko: What's with the note?

Bile: Note?

Diko: The one you sometimes read in the middle of exploration.

Bile: It's just for reminding me.

Diko: Of what?

Bile: What will... You know what? I won't answer that.

Huh?

Bile: I get rid of that note anyway, I realized it wasn't necessary.

Diko: So that's why.

Bile: Well, how about I ask you something.

Diko: What is it?

Bile: How did you get recruit into the guild?

That's kind of personal.

Bile: Hm? You don't want to answer that?

Diko: No...

Bile: Well, I won't press that matter, your turn to ask.

Hmm. There's one thing that concerns me.

Diko: Why do the higher ups hold us in such a high regard?

Bile: That's an interesting question, you have no idea?

Diko: Well, all we have done is clear some labyrinth, is that such a big deal?

Bile: The thing is that most can't even survive going into a labyrinth, so clearing a few and defeating the ruler of them is quite an accomplishment.

Diko: It's that big of a deal?

Bile: Yes.

Diko: Huh.

Bile: Anyway, one thing I would like to ask... Why are you so small?

Gah, should've know she'll ask that.

Diko: Just so you know I'm not a child.

Bile: Well, I doubt you are with your prowess in battle.

Diko: I have stunt growth okay!?

Bile: Well, that's the logical conclusion, but what's the cause?

Diko: Aren't you looking to much into this?

Bile: Well, I just wonder what the cause could be, people usually hand wave the reason for it and I always find that unsatisfactory.

Diko: Well... To put it simply it's a childhood accident!

**Perspective ****—** **Bile**

Can't she just spell it out? Is she ashamed of the cause? I already know why she joins the guild, why she's like this.

Bile: Can't you just spell it out? Is it that embarrassing?

Diko: Y-Yeah...

Bile: ... _Glare_

Diko: Hey don't give me that look!

Bile: Tell. Me.

Diko: O-Okay fine!... You see, during my childhood, I'm always inspired to be an adventurer, so one day I gathered my friends and sneak into the Armoroad's labyrinth, thinking that we can manage ourselves.

Bile: Well, it's pretty clear what happened next.

Diko: We were slaughtered, everyone except me die, someone came to rescue me before I shared the same fate as the rest, I was also in a coma for a few years. The injuries I receive stunts my growth, that's why I'm so small.

Bile: I see, and who is this rescuer might I ask.

It's clear who that is.

Diko: The Guild Leader.

Yep.

Bile: ...I see.

I actually remember visiting her while she's in a coma, some of the member don't even think she'll wake up.

Bile: Well I think we have enough talk for now.

Diko: That's it? I didn't even get any answer from you!

Bile: We'll have time to talk later I'm sure. Time to prepare our supplies in advance.

Diko: Don't just change the subject!

**Perspective ****—** **Narrator**

The two check the supplies and wait for their member for a bit. Then the rest show up.

Rolio: Huh, I didn't expect you two to be here before us.

Bile: Well, it's just by chance that this happen, well, it's time to go to the HQ.

Neigal: Right.

**Expedition HQ 6 am**

Diko: Your Highness! We're here.

Persephone: Meisa Guild! You're all here.

Bile: We sure are.

Persephone: Now, mission report.

Diko: Right. At first we were thinking of where Shilleka could be, we theorize she's in the middle of the second floor, since that's the only place we've never explored, when we get there a Wyvern appeared, caught Lacia and Neigal while me, Rolio, and Bile try to fend it off. We manage to reunited and find both Leo and Shilleka.

Bile: As someone from Etria, the Wyvern here are identical to the one in Etria, the environment are the same, somethings are missing though. We also mapped out the Primitive Jungle as well, though the Wyvern make it impossible to map out everything.

Persephone: I was surprised when Lady Shilleka told me you went up against a Wyvern.

Diko: Two of us get caught and the rest play cat and mouse with it, I'm not sure if that can really be call "up against".

Persephone: Well regardless, I'm glad to see you've made a safe return, Meisa Guild. Lady Shilleka was most grateful. Please accept this as reward.

Persephone gives 1000 en to the party.

Persephone: With that report, we've begun to better understand the land surrounding Yggdrasil. So the the only place left that is unexplored is Wyvern's nest. There's no mistaking it. The way out is hidden somewhere in that nest. However doing so means you'll have to battle the Wyvern, if you're up to the task, accept the next mission

**Chapter 21 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 15

Class: Hero

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Ring Mail

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 15

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Elk Cuirass

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 15

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Plate Mail

Shield: Aspis

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 18

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Pischal

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 15

Class: Medic

Weapon: Warhammer

Armor: Sack Dress

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	27. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 —** **The Reaper and The Wyvern**

**Perspective —** **Narrator**

**Expedition HQ**

Persephone: Ah, before that, here's a reward for mapping out Primitive Jungle.

She gives the party a Lucky Choker.

Diko: Thank you Your Highness.

Bile: So will we fight the Wyvern or not?

Diko: I will that's for sure.

Rolio: Like I have said I'm going to rip it a new one.

Lacia: I'm just going along with what everyone said.

Neigal: I will kill it.

Bile: Guess we will. Your Highness! We will slay that dreadful Wyvern!

Persephone: Well said. I admire your determination. The goal of this mission is to investigate the untrodden territory that lies past the Wyvern. However, stepping into its nest will no doubt stir the creature. It's in its nature to attack any and all who enter its domain. Therefore, we'll have to make the first strike. A unit of my soldier will take formation before the Wyvern, draw its attention, and advance. Of course, the Wyvern will retaliate. It's then that you'll sneak up from behind. We'll attack it on both flanks and put if down. From what I've heard, those who face it head on are often captured and carried deep into the forest. This strategy should help us avoid that.

?: Please, just one moment. I'd like to help as well!

Persephone: Leo? What brought this on?

Leo: I... I've lost many companions in the past and have even been branded a killer because of it. It's caused me great pain, and I used to believe it was true... Then I met the two from Meisa Guild. They weren't afraid to be my companion. If they're willing to put their lives on the line, then I want to be right with them.

Diko: Sure, thanks for the help.

Lacia: I appreciate that

Leo: No, I should be the one thanking you, Meisa Guild.

Persephone: If Meisa Guild permits it, then so will I. Leo, I'll leave you to lead the soldiers and act as out decoy.

Leo: Me!?

Persephone: Indeed. You should have more confident in yourself. Haven't you learn that from Meisa Guild?

Leo: ...Understood. I'll do everything I can!

Persephone: We'll we counting on you, Leo. It's settled, then. Leo's unit will provoke the Wyvern from the front, and Meisa Guild will attack from behind! One more thing... I ask that you all come back alive.

Diko: Will do Your Highness.

The party then leave the HQ and travel to the Primitive Jungle, Leo and his unit follow soon after.

**Primitive Jungle B2F**

Bile: Alright, Leo, you know where to go, right?

Leo: Of course.

Bile: Team, we will go through this crevice instead.

Diko: Right.

Bile: Well, it's time to move!

Leo and his unit move to confront the Wyvern, while the party go through different path and sneak behind the Wyvern, thanks to Leo and his unit distracting it.

Leo: Monster, we've come for you!

Now the Wyvern is attempting to capture Leo and his unit, unaware of the party's presence.

Soldier: Whoa! It's faster than we thought! H-Here it comes!

Leo: I... I won't let them die!

Diko: _Whispers _Let's go!

The party rush to fight the Wyvern while it's distracted.

Diko, Rolio, and Bile are on offense like normal, Lacia and Neigal aren't sure what to do though, since their defensive skill aren't necessary yet.

Bile: You two try to bind the Wyvern so it can't use it's attack!

Lacia: Roger!

Neigal: Understood!

The party's constant attack eventually caught the attention of the Wyvern.

Diko: Crap! Team! Go on defense!

Bile: You two go do your usual thing!

The party are now on defensive, being more cautious and make sure they didn't get caught. The Wyvern also breath lighting, swings it's wing around, trying to kill it's prey, blow them away by flapping it's wing, the party are under heavy pressure trying to stay safe. After a while.

Leo: Hey! I'm your opponent!

Leo and his unit get the attention back, allowing the party to go on offense again. Then both Lacia and Neigal land bind on Wyvern's head and wing, limiting it's attack considerably.

Bile: Now it can't do anything! Throw everything you have at it!

Diko: Sure will!

Now Diko is covered in orange aura and generating afterimage more frequently. Rolio, meanwhile, deliver extremely powerful attack.

Rolio: Issen!

Bile now shoot twice as often, clearly not pulling any punches. The Wyvern is clearly severely damaged.

Diko: Die!

Diko and her afterimage deal the final blow to the Wyvern, and it lets out one last cry as it falls to the ground below.

Diko: Yes!

Bile: It's dead.

Leo: Thank you, Meisa Guild!

Diko: Well, thank you for helping us defeat that thing.

Bile: You've done well.

The soldier from the decoy team approach Leo.

Soldier: We'd like to thank you as well. Thank you for protecting us. There wasn't a single casualty.

Leo: No one died...? Even though you were with me...?

Soldier: That said, we'll want to get any injuries treated as soon as possible.

Neigal: Treated you say? I can help with that.

Diko: Sure, you can do that, we will explore the rest of this place.

Neigal: See you all later.

Leo and Neigal then escort the soldiers back to Maginia

**Neigal left the party**

Diko: Okay, time to explore this place.

Bile take a part of Wyvern's corpse.

Lacia: Why?

Bile: Well, this thing could be sell and use as material, so I take it.

Diko: Let's just continue exploring.

They didn't find much on that floor, but do find another stair leading down, and a stair to get out.

Bile: That's not as much as I thought.

Diko: Let's just go back.

**Maginia: City Gate**

Neigal: That didn't take long.

Diko: Yeah, not much going on.

Neigal: Well, Leo and I finished taking care of the soldiers.

Diko: It's time to go to the HQ.

**Expedition HQ**

Diko: We're back!

Persephone: Meisa Guild, I've heard news about your victory over the Wyvern! Leo praised your skill as well. Now then, please proceed with your report.

Bile: Well, we beat it... No casualty. Just a stairs where it is.

Persephone: ...

Bile: ... That's it...

Persephone: ... Once again, I must praised you for your efforts. You've made everyone at the HQ very proud. Leo, I must commend you as well. Thanks to your flawless performance, we completed the mission without any casualties.

Leo: Thank you, Your Highness. But you're the one who trusted me with yours soldier... And we had the first-rate support of Meisa Guild.

Persephone: That may be true... However, you deserve credit as well. This was a victory for all of those involved. You shouldn't let it go to your head, but there's no need for excessive modesty either. Be proud of the work you've done. Here's the reward for all of you.

1500 en for the party.

Persephone: There is much left to explore on the Isle of Solitude, and we've yet to glimpse any Lemurian treasures. Finding some would certainly help boost morale... That reminds me, Meisa Guild. You first came to the HQ under unique circumstances. I believe we have yet to explain what these treasures are, am I correct?

Diko: Yeah, I have no idea.

Rolio: Neither do I.

Lacia: I didn't even thought about it.

Neigal: It's not in my interest.

Bile: ...

Persephone: Well then, now is a good time to tell you. There are many Lemurian treasures: ships that freely soar the skies, teleportation devices, and even elixir of eternal life...

Rolio: All of that sounds very desirable.

Persephone: Indeed. However, of those treasures, the one most sought after is **that which brings everlasting prosperity to whatever nation possesses it**.

The mention of such a thing spark the party's curiosity.

Persephone: Maginia's main objective is to obtain that treasure. For that, we much reach Yggdrasil. ... Are there any question thus far?

Rolio: What treasure brings eternal prosperity?

Persephone: The specific shape or form of the treasure is unknown, but according to Lemuria's records, the country used all of its resources creating it. Unfortunately, no major details were found in Lemuria's records. Both its form and function remain a mystery. Still, the records state the treasure lies at the foot of Yggdrasil. All we can do is trust the information we have. Also, we've received word there are others besides us who have begun searching for it.

Diko: Others?

Persephone: Are you familiar with the people known as the **Seafarers**? They are descendants of the Vikings an have lived at sea since ancient times. They once made a living from pillaging, but nowadays they're more like scavengers, seeking sunken or buried treasure at every turn. In recent years, a young leader of theirs, appropriately named the **Seafarer Princess**, has been scouring the world's many ruins. Rumor has it this Princess has actively led her people both far and wide and made countless discoveries at said ruins. She's also said to have possessed a superhuman memory since birth and be fluent in many languages. They say no target escapes her. Recent reports tell us this Seafarer Princess and her men are headed to Lemuria as we speak. We may eventually encounter them... Under absolutely no circumstances can we allow them to take the treasure.

Bile: So... Where did you find these records?

Persephone: Maginia's royal library. It's where we keep and maintain various documents from ancient times... It sounds grandiose, but it's really just a storage room. Throughout our history, we've gradually lost those who can read ancient texts. Most of the document have become dead weight. However, quite recently, we were visited by a scholar who possessed the ability to do so. Thanks to them, we were able to decipher the documents and reconfirm the treasure's existence. Lemuria's treasure were thought to be nothing more than fairy tales until then... But with that we've learned, we are now certain they exist. When my father was still alive, he told me it was Maginia's duty to obtain these treasures... Thus, we began this search. This entire expedition is by order of my father, the king, and it is one I have humbly accepted. Eventually my father passed, and with his last words, he pleaded we find the treasure... As his daughter, I cannot and will not fail him.

Diko: _Whispers _So that's her reason.

Persephone: Do you now understand out goal?

Diko: More or less.

Bile: Yeah.

Persephone: Well then, I ask that you continue in your search for the treasure. I am quite confident your efforts will lead us straight to it.

Soldier: Your Highness! Word from the base camp!

Persephone: What is it!?

Soldier: Miss Wiglaf has discovered a new labyrinth in the Isle of Solitude's northern region! Many adventurers from the base camp are already well on their way there!

Persephone: Understood. I take it you heard that as well, Meisa Guild.

Diko: Sure did.

Persephone: Once you've had some time to rest and recover from your mission, I ask that you join us on this next outing. Until then, you are dismissed.

The soldier leaves.

Bile: Hey you didn't make the same mistake like last time.

Persephone: Please don't mention that.

Diko: Hey, don't tease her, let's go already.

Bile: Fine.

**Chapter 22 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 17

Class: Hero

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Ring Mail

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 17

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Elk Cuirass

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 17

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Plate Mail

Shield: Aspis

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 20

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Pischal

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 17

Class: Medic

Weapon: Warhammer

Armor: Sack Dress

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

?

Level: ?

Class: ?

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

?

Level: ?

Class: Ninja

Weapon: ?

Armor: ?

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	28. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 —** **Two Party**

**Perspective ****—** **Narrator**

**Waterfall Wood B1F 11 am**

Inside this newly discovered labyrinth is filled with foliage and trickling streams. This place is very easy on the eye, one can easily forget that they are in a labyrinth, and one must always act with caution in a labyrinth.

?: Hey I recognize this place...

?: Yeah, this place is the Waterfall Wood from Armoroad...

Astroa: Is it certainly quite mind-boggling that the labyrinths in Lemuria are identical to those from around the world, not that that's really something to be concerned about.

Near the entrance of the labyrinth are three adventurers. A Sovereign, a Ninja, and a Farmer. The Sovereign is a girl in purple attire with long amethyst colored hair, she have heterochromia eyes, the right eye is scarlet colored, and the left eye is emerald colored. The Ninja and the Farmer have actually comes across the hero's party before.

Sovereign: This place is quite nostalgic.

Ninja: You said it.

Astroa: Well then, what shall we do now?

Sovereign: Perhaps we should explore this place for a bit. We have maps with us, so we should be fine.

Ninja: I doubt the enemy here will pose much of a threat, but I suggest we be careful.

The trio move further into a familiar place, easily defeating any monsters along the way. Then they can hear the sounds of fighting.

Sovereign: Sounds of fighting...

Astroa: Whatever shall we do about that?

Said Astroa in apathetic tone.

Ninja: Well? Milady?

Sovereign: Let's check it out.

The trio then move into a new room, finding a few soldier getting in trouble with monsters and FOEs there. The soldier are clearly outmatched.

Sovereign: Let's help them out!

The trio rush in to help the soldiers

Soldier: Who are you three?

Sovereign: Don't worry about that, leave this to us.

Soldier: What!?

Ninja: Just get out! We'll deal with this!

The Ninja then quickly take out a few monsters.

Sovereign: Escape quickly!

Soldier: R-Right.

Sovereign: And don't let anyone in until we clear this mess!

The soldiers there leave the room and leave the trio to the monsters and FOEs there.

**Meanwhile...**

Diko: ...

Lacia: Wow... this place is really pretty.

Rolio: It's truly a sight to behold.

Bile: Yeah... Just don't forget that this is a labyrinth.

Neigal: I sure won't... Diko?

Diko: This place. Is the Armoroad...

Rolio: What? Labyrinth?

Diko: Yes...

Lacia: Really?

Bile: Well, she's from Armoroad, if anyone would know about Armoroad labyrinth in this party, it's her.

Rolio: Yeah.

Diko: Well... let's move!

While they move further into the labyrinth, they took a small detour and go into a small room, finding a box, but it's covered in vines. Diko tried to open it, but the vines wrapped it tight.

Rolio: Stand back.

Rolio slashes away the vines with a quick slash.

Rolio: There.

Diko: Wow.

Rolio: You won't open it now?

Diko: Nonono. I will.

Diko open it to finds a Hamao, a potion that both treat wounds and recover energy.

Bile: That's quite a valuable item in there.

Diko: It's a good thing we took time to come here, let's get back on track.

The party are now back on track, only to find a group of soldiers guarding the door, when the group notice the party, they approach them and speak up.

Soldier: Greeting adventurers. There are many dangerous monsters up ahead, a trio of adventurer are trying to get rid of them right now.

Diko: Huh? Just three?

Rolio: What were you thinking having only three people deal with such a threat?

Soldier: W-Well, we were getting overwhelmed, they help us out and commanded that we guard this door to not let anyone in...

Bile: A trio?

Neigal: Can you let us in?

Soldier: I'm not sure if they'll appreciate that...

The door then suddenly open from the other side. The trio came out with barely a scratch.

Sovereign: Ha! That wasn't so hard!

Astroa: You're quite fired up.

Sovereign: Well, we didn't get into that kind of situation often.

Diko: Hey it's Astroa!

Lacia: It's that Ninja girl!

Ninja: Oh, it's you.

Astroa: Hi there.

Sovereign: Oh hi Bile.

Diko: Huh? What's going on?

Sovereign: Well, soldiers, we get rid of those monsters for you, feel free to explore what behind that door.

Soldier: Thank you.

Sovereign: Don't mention it. You five... Come with us.

Diko: Huh?

Sovereign: Let's go back to Maginia first.

Bile: Just do as she said for now...

Diko: Fine, let's go back.

Sovereign: let's go to somewhere we can chat. The tavern, perhaps.

Bile: You heard her.

Both parties then go back to Maginia. Then go to the Kvasir Tavern.

**Kvasir Tavern**

Sovereign: Let's take a seat.

There's conveniently a table for eight, so they all sit there. The Sovereign speak up first.

Sovereign: Well, we three are going to introduce ourselves. Astroa.

Astroa: I'm Astroa, just a simple farmer girl.

Sovereign: Teque?

Teque: I'm Teque, a ninja in service of-

Martha: Me, I'm Martha, sovereign.

Diko: Nice to meet you three?

Martha: Well? Each of you introduce yourself, except Bile.

Diko: I'm Diko, the leader of the Meisa Guild expedition team.

Rolio: Rolio, ronin.

Lacia: My name's Lacia, a protector.

Neigal: I'm Neigal, I am a medic.

Martha: Well, nice to meet you all, the expedition team, I've heard about your accomplishment here.

Diko: Well, we didn't do that much.

Martha: Come on, don't be so modest.

Rolio: Well, who are you exactly?

Martha: Adventurer from Meisa Guild, that's who we are.

Bile: They're the most accomplished of everyone is the guild.

Diko: Really?

Bile: They're the strongest and most experienced of everyone in the guild.

Rolio: The strongest huh...

Bile: Well, is there any reason you bring all of us here.

Martha: Not really, just wanted to get acquainted with all of you.

Bile: Are you sure there are no other reason?

Martha: Well, I just wanted to say I got you girl's back.

Rolio: So you'll help us out?

Martha: Yeah, seems like this expedition will be an interesting one, so I think both team collaborating will help with the progress. Well, we should've do that in the first place and there's no reason not to, we're from the same guild.

Diko: I appreciate your help.

Martha: Well, to be clear, your group will be the one to push the progress forward, you are the one entrusted with this mission, not us.

Diko: Understood.

Martha: For now, let's stick together, the newly discovered labyrinth is like the one in Armoroad, and us three are very knowledgeable about it.

Diko: Right.

Now both party of the same guild team up.

**Chapter 23 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 17

Class: Hero

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Ring Mail

Helmet: Wooden Hairpin

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 17

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Dangosashi

Armor: Elk Cuirass

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 17

Class: Protector

Weapon: Gari

Armor: Plate Mail

Shield: Aspis

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 20

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Pischal

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 17

Class: Medic

Weapon: Warhammer

Armor: Sack Dress

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	29. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 —** **The Expert and the Novice**

**Perspective —** **Narrator**

**Kvasir Tavern**

Now that the both party team up, they think of what to do next.

Rolio: So what will we do next?

Teque: Perhaps go back to Waterfall Wood?

Diko: Well, that's the only option available.

Martha: What do you think, Bile?

Bile: I'm thinking maybe we should sell some stuff before we go?

Diko: Yeah, we have some drops, should sell them off first.

Martha: Well, if we go through with that, we will go to.

**Napier's Firm**

Napier: Ohh, it's you. Just the people I wanted to see.

Martha: Hm? What is it Napier.

Napier: I have an issue I'd like you to handle for me. Now, I would normally forward this type of thing to the tavern... But since you're such good customers, I'd like to entrust this directly to you. So, how about it?

Diko: Well...

Bile: What's this request about?

Napier: Hmm, yes. I should explain the situation first. I want you to assist in training a client, a certain prospective adventurer. I've mentioned before that I used to keep shop in an ocean city far away, haven't I?

Diko: _Whispers_ Wait, she said that?

Rolio: _Whispers _Don't know, maybe we didn't pay enough attention?

Martha: You don't have to tell me that.

Napier: Well, an acquaintance of mine from there joined me when I relocated to Maginia. She seems talented enough for the adventuring business, but sometimes, I'm not so sure... I'm glad she wants to contribute, but to be honest, the other adventurers who have joined her party have all considered her a lost cause. I couldn't just turn a blind eye, so I contemplated on it until, finally, I remembered your guild! My request to you simple. Accompany her into the labyrinths and battle monsters. She should be able to pick up a thing or two from such skilled adventurers as yourselves. Of course, I wouldn't ask you to do this for free. I promise there will be reward. So... Are you going to do it?

Martha and Diko then speak up.

Both: Of-

Bile: What about the reward?

Napier: You'll receive half of the reward once you've successfully helped her train and return from the forest. Well, asking about the reward is proof enough that you're interested in the job, yes?

Martha: I am.

Diko: So am I.

Napier: Alright then. I'm counting on you. The client's name is Charis. She's said that she'll be waiting at the newly discovered labyrinth, the **Waterfall Wood**. Meet up with her at the entrance once you are ready.

Bile: Wait, what about the rest of the reward?

Napier: What ABOUT the rest of the reward? Why, that's my finder's fee for commissioning such a capable guild for my client. Hee hee hee!

Bile: You sly women...

Diko: Well, before we actually go, we want to sell some stuff.

Martha: Same here.

Both party sell any material they find, as well as updating their equipment.

Martha: It's time to go to the Waterfall Wood.

**Maginia: Town Square**

Diko: It's quite nice to have veteran adventurers with us on this.

Bile: Hey, what are you talking about? You have me!

Diko: Oh yeah, forget about that.

Bile: Hey!

Martha: Heh.

Bile: What?

Martha: Never seen you so out going before.

Bile: Well, thing changes.

Diko: She wasn't always like this?

Martha: Nope!

Bile: Hey, about we stop talking about this and go to the labyrinth already!

The combined party then travel to the Waterfall Wood to help train someone Napier knows.

**Waterfall Wood B1F**

When the combined party enter the labyrinth, a voice call out to them.

Girl: Hey, are you Meisa Guild?

Both party turn in the direction of the cheery voice and see a girl clad in shiny, steel armor. She have reddish orange hair and brown eyes.

Girl: You came from Napier's Firm, right? I'm Charis. I'm a Protector!

She then bows to the group.

Charis: I'm trying to grow a lot stronger, so... I want to fight alongside a great guild like yours so I can get more experienced!

Diko: Well, nice to meet you.

Martha: Welcome to the party.

Charis: I won't let you down!

**Charis joined the ****party.**

The group then looks for monster to fight, when they did.

Diko: Alright, let's see what you're made off.

Charis: I'll do it! I won't lose!

Diko: Umm.

Charis is a Protector, yet she left her shield on her back... She's just swinging her sword around not doing much.

Lacia: Let's help her out with this.

The group help her defeat the monsters, after the battle Lacia speaks up.

Lacia: Charis... Ready your shield, you're a Protector aren't you?

Charis: OH! That totally slipped my mind! Now I've got it!

Charis cheerfully equip her shield.

Bile: I see what Napier means now...

They then get into another battle.

Charis: This time. This time I've got it!

Charis lifts her shield, but she's hiding behind it with her eyes tightly squeezed shut. The group question their life choices.

Bile: Great, now she just doesn't do anything.

Teque: Let's just kill them and move on.

After the battle ended.

Bile: Charis, keeps your eyes open and pay attention. Do something!

Charis: S-Sorry! I was just caught off-guard, and it was a-a reflex... I'll get it right!

Astroa: I'm quite close to showing emotion here.

The group get into one more battle.

Charis: So, with these guys... Do I fight them up in front or in the rear?

Charis is too busy staring at the enemy to act...

Charis: M-Maybe defending is better!?

She winds up just hiding behind her shield...

Rolio: Argggggg!

Neigal: This isn't real...

Martha: This request is way harder than I thought.

Diko: H-Hey, let's just deal with this problem later.

After that battle ended, the group continues their training, but Charis doesn't show signs of improvement. Some time later.

Charis: Thank you for all your help, Meisa Guild! Everyone fights so well! It was impressive, watching you in action.

Charis then frowns.

Charis: I'm really nothing compared to all of you... Oh well... Maybe I'm not cut out to be an adventurer after all...

Martha: Well, I feel like you're overthinking things.

Teque: It's very detrimental in battle, and that shows in your performance.

Astroa: You have done grand total of zero useful things in battle.

Bile: You're the extra weight in battle.

Charis: You know, Meisa Guild... I had thought you were nice, but you're actually kinda mean... But I'm not giving up!

Charis looks off to the horizon and mutters something to herself in a depressed tone...

Charis: After all, there's a reason I have to become stronger... Maybe then, they'll finally notice me...

Charis puts up a smile.

Charis: That's enough for today. I've done a fair bit of fighting, and I'm sure you're probably tired too. I have something to take care of tomorrow, but once it's done, I'll be waiting around the forest entrance. Please, come help me again!

**Charis left the party**

Charis waves to the group, then takes her leave.

Rolio: So we have to deal with her again tomorrow.

Teque: Not sure what is wrong with her, but regardless of one's intention, adventure is life or death, not improving and adapt and death is guaranteed.

Diko: Well, I sure hope she'll actually improve.

With the training done for today, the group go back to Maginia to rest up for the rest of the day.

**Chapter 24 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 17

Class: Hero

Weapon: Wyvern's Wing

Armor: Spiky Armor

Helmet: Kettle Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 17

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Heshikiri

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 17

Class: Protector

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Husaria Mail

Shield: Caetra

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 20

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 17

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Leaf Blazer

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	30. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 —** **The Protector's Bond**

**Perspective —** **Narrator**

**Maginia —** **Town Square**

When the group return to the city only to find a lone adventurer standing before them.

Male Adventurer: ...So you're the Meisa Guild?

He speak to the group in almost accusatory tone, and though short in stature, he has a powerful, piercing gaze.

Male Adventurer: Tell me, if an adventurer dies in the labyrinth because of their own inexperience... Are they the one to blame?

Diko: Not necessarily.

The man appears to be irritated by your answer.

Male Adventurer: ...What a waste of time. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you...?

He begins to walk away in disgust but suddenly stops.

Male Adventurer: Word of caution to you. Use your head... Think about the consequence of your action...

With those words, the man leaves.

Diko: What did he mean by that...?

Bile: Not sure, he does have quite an attitude.

Martha: He sure does... Remind me of someone from Armoroad, but that's not important.

Diko: Let's just go rest up for the day.

Rolio: Dealing with that girl is a pain.

Bile: Sure is.

Diko: Well, let's meet up at the Waterfall Wood tomorrow.

Martha: Yeah, I suppose we can separate for now, see you all tomorrow at... maybe 8 am.

Diko: I'm fine with that.

The others also agree with the time.

**Day 7**

**Lady of the Lake lobby 6 am**

The party meet up at the lobby.

Diko: Well, let's take our time before going there, since we'll go there at 8 am.

The party agree to that and some either go somewhere else or stay in the inn.

**Perspective ****—** **Rolio**

That protector girl sure is troublesome, I'm glad Lacia was never like that despite being quite a scaredy cat...

Bile: Hm? Didn't expect you to be here.

Rolio: Oh, it's you.

Bile: You know, considering what we have to deal with yesterday, I wonder if you have similar experience with Lacia.

Rolio: What? Just because both of them are inexperience adventurer?

Bile: Yes.

How blunt despite the flimsy logic.

Rolio: Not really, the nice thing about her is that she always listened to what I have to say, so she have never been troublesome.

Bile: I see...

Rolio: Though it also means she never really think for herself, which is troublesome if I'm not around.

Bile: I see.

Rolio: You know, instead of me talking about myself and my friend, how about you talk about yourself.

Bile: Well, that's fair I suppose... What am I suppose to talk about.

Rolio: How about your first experience with this guild?

Bile: I suppose I can talk about that...

So she can talk about herself.

Bile: I was just more of a observer than anything else, accompanying adventurer and not doing much, I was never a physical type.

That does explain why she's a gunner, they are more about skill than strength.

Bile: I just watch from the distance, I didn't work well in a group back then that's for sure.

Martha did talk about that yesterday.

Bile: Well, that's enough talk, let's ready for Waterwood fall.

**Perspective ****—** **Narrator**

**Waterfall Wood B1F 8 am**

Both party meet up.

Martha: Good to see you.

Diko: Same here.

Both party then hear a familiar voice.

Charis: Meisa Guild! I'm finished with my errands, so please, let me fight with you again today! I feel like I got a lot stronger after I went home and rested up! So... It'll be nothing like last time, okay?

Martha: I hope so...

Charis: I won't let you down!

**Charis joined the party**

Charis: Apparently, there a dangerous type of monster out there called the **Great Lynx**.

Martha: Oh... THAT thing. It's really powerful for a monster on the first floor, it's also weak to fire.

Charis: I wanna try fighting some of those! The ability to defeat strong monsters is the sign of a strong adventurer! That's what I believe.

Martha: Well, let's see if you're up to the task.

They move further into the labyrinth, and get into few battle. Charis definitely showing sign of improvement in combat, able to actually contribute to the battle at hand. Then they finally find a Great Lynx.

Charis: Ahh! There's one! Let's do this!

Charis excitingly go into battle, despite her improvement, she definitely can't take the Great Lynx down without some help. Martha then shouts out.

Martha: Fire Order!

Suddenly the party's equipment are set ablaze.

Charis: Wha! What is this!?

Diko: What did you do!?

Rolio: Calm down! The fire didn't do anything harmful!

Martha: I imbue your weapon with fire element, now attack that Great Lynx!

Diko: R-Right.

With Martha enchanting everyone's weapon with fire element, the Great Lynx is now easier to defeat! Despite of that it put up a great fight, viciously attacking the group at incredible speed. The group defeat it in the end. After the battle, Charis struggles to lift her head while catching her breath.

Teque: How was that? Are you done?

Charis: Not... not enough! I wanna keep going until we at least find the stairs to the next floor!

With the group continue to battle and exploring the labyrinth, Charis feels a bit down that she doesn't do much in battle as the rest of the group.

Charis: This isn't working...

Lacia: Charis! Remains vigilant! You're a protector, right!? Keeps your eyes open!

Charis: Oh, okay! Guarding is about not taking my eyes off of my opponent... Got it!

After many battles, Martha looks over at Charis. Though she appears tired, her eyes are fiery with enthusiasm. She thinks it's best for Charis to take a break after so many battle. The rest of the group aren't as exhausted, but the amount of battles they get into started to wears them down, and Charis being so fired up means they can't take break, since she's looking for a fight the entire time.

Martha: I need to lead the group to the stairs as quickly as possible.

The group manage to find the stairs not long after.

Charis: Ooh! We've finally found the path to the next floor!

Charis sounds happy about experiencing so many battles, but her tone quickly grows depressed.

Charis: It's all thanks to you all that I even got this far, Meisa Guild... Could it be that... I wasn't any help at all?

Teque: Well... You helped a bit.

Neigal: Far cry from what you did yesterday.

Astroa: You shows improvement.

After hearing the group's reply, Charis smiles sadly.

Charis: I see. You're really kind, Meisa Guild...

Bile: What? What they said are tru-

Charis: But you know what? I want to believe you.

Charis turns to look at the party as she continues talking.

Charis: By exploring this floor alongside you, it feels like I was able to make some progress... I wonder if he'll acknowledge me now?

The group give her a puzzled look.

Charis: Oh, didn't I tell you the reason why I wanted to get stronger?

Lacia: No?

Charis: It was all for him... Well, I mean, he's something like a brother to me, since we grew up together. I came here to Maginia to go adventuring with him, but he told me I wasn't experienced enough... But I really, really wanted to go with him, so I asked for your help in training me. If I get stronger, he'll acknowledge my skill and take me adventuring with him! ...Meisa Guild... Thank you so much for everything you've done. I have something to take care of tomorrow, but please help me again once I'm finished.

Charis smiles and waves to the group before exiting the labyrinth.

**Charis left the party**

Bile: So that's her reason. Reminds me of you, Lacia.

Lacia: I can see that.

Martha: Well, it seems like we're done with her training for now...

Diko: Let's go back to Maginia and rest for now.

**Chapter 25 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 18

Class: Hero

Weapon: Wyvern's Wing

Armor: Spiky Armor

Helmet: Kettle Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 18

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Heshikiri

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 18

Class: Protector

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Husaria Mail

Shield: Caetra

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 21

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 18

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Leaf Blazer

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	31. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 — The Secretive Adventurer**

**Perspective — Narrator**

**Island of Solitude Northern ****part**

The group are now going to go back to Maginia, but as they travel back, they find something dangerous nearby.

Diko: Huh!? Is that a FOE!?

Martha: Seems to be.

Bile: Look, it's at the gathering area right now, it must be gathering for some food.

Rolio: So it'll likely leave us alone?

Teque: Seems to be the case, though because it's there, we can't gather anything there right now.

Astroa: And it seems like it won't leave any for us.

Neigal: Well, it's still a good thing it doesn't notice us.

Diko: Yeah, let's just leave it alone.

The group agree with that suggestion and go past the FOE and to Maginia.

**Maginia: Town Square**

Diko: Well, what are we going to do after this?

Martha: Rest up and return to the Waterfall Wood later.

Diko: That works.

Martha: Let's meet at the Waterfall Wood two hours from now, alright with that?

Diko: I'm okay with that, what about you all?

The rest of Diko's party agree with that.

Diko: Good, see you later.

Martha: Yeah.

**Two hours later**

**Waterfall Wood B1F**

Both party meet up and ready to go to the next floor.

Diko: Let's do this.

Martha: Well, before that, let's me explain what we'll likely see down there.

Diko: Let's hear it.

Martha: First of, the FOEs of this place, there's two not counting the ruler of this labyrinth, one is an angry hippo, they like to chase at anyone with the same room as it, but it have difficult times turning side way, use that to your advantage, in battle it'll usually charge it's attack first. The second is a lizard that spew dangerous poison, and have strong tail that it can use to smash a line of adventurer, it's weak to ice but resist fire. Another thing is that there are muddy spot in this labyrinth that will hamper our movement, but not the FOE's.

Diko: That's good to know.

Martha: Time to move.

They go through the shortcut they find last time they were here.

**Waterfall Wood B2F**

They move further into the labyrinth, only to find a familiar face.

Male Adventurer: Oh. You!

He's the short man the group encounter at the town square. Lacia thinks about asking him some question.

Lacia: What's your connection to Charis.

His face then filled with concern by that question.

Male Adventurer: My connection to... What's that have to do with you!?

Lacia: I see...

He then falls silent after he snapped.

Rolio: So who are you?

Male Adventurer: Guess I didn't introduce myself yet, huh? I'm Rob. I'm an adventurer, same as you.

He falls silent again, and no one else is thinking about questioning him.

Martha: Well, that's all, let's go everyone, and be careful of the lizards, team.

Rob: It might just be better for Charis if you all got yourself killed...

He then disappears into the forest.

Teque: How rude.

Lacia and Rolio are rather concern about the man.

Diko: Are you going to follow him?

Lacia: No, that wouldn't help anything.

Rolio: He'll just leaves again.

Martha: Well, we can worry about that later, let's explore the rest of the floor.

They find a room with makeshift hammocks. They aren't very stable...

Martha: What do you see, Bile?

Bile: Hey I don't know everything!

Teque: Well...

Teque inspected the hammocks and see that it's actually very supportive despite it's states.

Teque: It works fine, there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

Martha: Good! Let's take a break.

The group take a break for an hour, they wake up by the hammocks slowly tearing apart, no one get hurt by that, and everyone recover some stamina.

Martha: Well, let's keep going!

Despite everyone being rather hyped up by the break they take, they soon find that the stairs are nearby...

Diko: Oh...

Martha: That's... kinda... anti-climatic.

Diko: You said it...

Martha: Well, shall we go down there as well?

Bile: No.

Martha: Huh?

Bile: There's a more pressing issue in Maginia...

Teque: Is that so?

Martha: Well, guess we'll leave.

Diko: Huh?

Diko and her party aside from Bile are rather confused by the decision.

Rolio: Why would you be okay with that?

Martha: Hmm? Haven't Bile explains why already?

Neigal: Explain what?

Teque: She didn't?

Diko: Bile. That are you hiding?

Bile: Hey what are you talking about?

Martha: You know what? Forget what I just said.

Diko: Now I'm really curious.

Bile: Let's just get outta here!

Diko: Okay fine.

Martha: Hm? Where's Astroa?

Astroa: I'm here~~~

Martha: Whoa!

Astroa is behind Martha, which surprises her quite a but.

Martha: Were were you?

Astroa: There's an adventurer nearby, she sell some stuff to me to clear her inventory.

Martha: What did you get?

Astroa: Stonard, 400 en.

Martha: Nice. Well, let's get outta here.

**Maginia: Town Square**

They are now in the town square, and they find a soldier.

Soldier: Ah! Greetings, Meisa Guild, how fares the expedition? What was it?

Diko: The Waterfall Wood.

Soldier: The Waterfall Wood? Those who've come back have said it's absolutely breathtaking.

Bile: I can confirm that...

Soldier: Honestly, I'd like to see it for myself... I think the HQ is posted a mission. Might benefit you to go and ask about it.

The guard bows to the group, then take his leave.

Martha: Well, guess we know where we'll go next.

Diko: Huh... How convenient.

Rolio: You said it, and that's because of Bile's suggestion.

Neigal: It's more than a little suspicious.

Bile: H-Hey, let's just go to the HQ and tackle this mission before we start to doubting each other okay?

Martha: Yeah, we'll clarify things after this. Okay?

Diko: ...Fine.

While Diko's party are suspicious of Bile, they decides to not worry about that for the time being, and ready to take on whatever will come next.

**Chapter 26 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 20

Class: Hero

Weapon: Wyvern's Wing

Armor: Spiky Armor

Helmet: Kettle Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 20

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Heshikiri

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 20

Class: Protector

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Husaria Mail

Shield: Caetra

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 22

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 20

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Leaf Blazer

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	32. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 ****— Muddy Bond**

**Perspective ****— Rolio**

**Expedition HQ**

Persephone: Meisa Guild, have you heard of the city of Armoroad?

Diko: Well, I'm from there.

Martha: Us three as well.

Persephone: I see, that'll keep things simple. The Waterfall Wood in Armoroad have a monstrous fish there in the swamp, is that correct?

Martha: Yeah, such a thing exist.

Persephone: Well, a similar creature was sighted in the next labyrinth.

Astroa: Oh?

Persephone: HQ had just issued a mission to exterminate this monster. We've named it Wicked Silurus.

Martha: Hold on what did you call it?

Persephone: Wicked Silurus?

Martha: Well, back in Armoroad, the name people usually use to call that thing is Narmer. Me and my retainer here will be referring it as such, if you don't mind.

Persephone: That's fine... Now then, I'll continue. Normally, I would leave this mission to you... However, someone else has already volunteered.

I think I know who that is...

Persephone: A lone woman rose to the task.

Yep, it's definitely Charis.

Lacia: That woman is Charis, correct?

Persephone: So you know her? Yes, she's the one. It seems she hail from Armoroad, and for some sort of personal reason, she insisted on handling this herself. You wouldn't happened to know why, would you...?

Rolio: We sure do...

Persephone: I see. Well, I'm going to personally asking for your help. Could you please watch over her, and provide assistant if the need arise? If she slays the monster on her own, that's fine, but if she can't, I want you to step in. This will surely be a troublesome mission... but you're the only ones I can turn to. Forgive me, but I need you on this one. Given her determination, I felt obligation to allot it to her. However I now regret my decision. She may pressured me into saying yes, but I don't want that girl to die. ...I'm sorry to ask this of you so selfishly, Meisa Guild, but please help her!

Diko: Well, I'm gonna accept that mission.

Rolio: I also will.

Lacia: I sure will.

Neigal: So am I.

Bile: No objection here.

Martha: I agree with you all on that.

Teque and Astroa doesn't say anything, just nodding in agreement.

Persephone: Thank you for accepting my mission, I'll be counting on you. I'm sorry I let this happen.

Diko: Don't worry about it Your Highness.

Bile: Though before we go into the Waterfall Wood, we should register all the monsters we encounter and item we find.

Diko: Sure, let's do that first.

Well, I'm going to wait while they do that...

**Some time later**

Martha: Well, with that done, let's talk about Narmer.

Rolio: Oh right. We have no idea how it behaves.

Martha: Well, the thing about Narmer is that it is a giant, cowardly, and dirty catfish. When even slightly threaten it dives into the mud below. If you don't attack it while it's in the mud then it'll stay there and use some rather troublesome skill. You can avoid it's gimmick by binding itsve leg thingy, one of Teque's skill do just that.

Rolio: Guess my arm blade doesn't work?

Martha: Nope. Binding it's leg also prevent most of it's attack. So putting up constant bind is very instrumental to defeating it.

Diko: Okay then, anything else?

Martha: It's weak to lightning, susceptible to blind, and petrifying and killing it give amazing and valuable material, though considering that someone's life is on the line, that isn't recommended.

I see...

Rolio: What are it's attacks?

Martha: Throwing mud, cause minor earthquake, and smack the party with part of it's body. Anything else?

I don't have anything to ask.

Diko: I don't.

I'm just shaking my head.

Martha: Anyone else...? No? Okay. Time to go.

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

**Waterfall Wood B3F**

The party are now at the third floor of the labyrinth, and they'll make sure Charis is safe.

Diko: Let's hope she hasn't gone too far.

Martha: Well, we have to move quickly, we can't let her fight that thing alone...

They make their way through the labyrinth, then they come across a soldier guarding a door.

Rolio: Hey, is there anybody through here?

Soldier: A young woman named Charis just passed through here a few moments ago. Behind here is dangerous, please proceed with caution.

Diko: Good to know, let's get in.

Soldier: That reminds me... A companion of hers came through as well. Said he was part of her guild.

Lacia: Is that so, all the more reason to hurry!

The group press on and go further into the labyrinth. They go through a maze of poisonous lizards, and on the other side find an injured man fighting a group of monsters. It's Rob!

Rolio: We can't leave him alone! Let's help him!

Diko: Agree!

The group help out Rob and defeat the enemy for him.

Rob: Meisa Guild... You have my thanks, However...

Cradling his injuries, Rob gets to his feet then suddenly grabs hold of Diko.

Rob: Why didn't you stop Charis!? Why would you ever think to let her go alone!?

Rolio then walk to them and separates the two.

Rolio: That was the princess' decision, we have no say in that.

Rolio talks in more tranquil tone than usual.

Rob: That may be true, but you don't understand...

Rob turns his gaze to the ground in aggravation.

Rob: She and I grew up together in a place called the ocean city... We're more or less childhood friends. We were orphans of the same age, so if anything, we're more like siblings...

Rob seems to be reminiscing on the past.

Rob: We were often bullied for not having anybody else, especially me... I was just a tiny, timid little kid back then. Charis was tough, though. She'd act like my older sister and stand up to anyone who ever picked on us. Maybe it's because of that... but to this day, she seems to think it's her duty to protect me. Still... the monsters in these labyrinths are very different from some mean kids back home. When she told me she had begun training and was planning on coming with me, I immediately said no. I told her it'd be suicide... So she said she's prove me wrong and accepted that mission.

Rob's expression grows darker as he continues.

Rob: Why did she have to do that? I don't want her to be in any danger. I don't want her to get hurt. That's why I left home without telling her... To think it would make her come after me...

Rob's clenched fist trembles in frustration.

Rob: ...Meisa Guild, there's something I'd like to ask you. Do you think you could go and help Charis come to her senses? I was planning to go after her once I've treated my injuries, but at my skill level, that'll take way too long... Please. Find Charis and bring her to safety. I don't want to see her fall victim to this place...

Lacia: Don't worry, that's why we are here...

Neigal: Rob, don't go anywhere, I'll treat your wounds myself. You all can go on ahead.

Neigal stay behind to treat Rob's injuries while everyone travel to the deepest part of the labyrinth.

**Neigal left the party**

The group enter a spacious hall, in the center of the hall, they find Charis.

Charis: ...Oh, Meisa Guild. Long time no see.

As Charis notices the group, a melancholy smile appears on her face. Meisa Guild, it was no use. Rob wouldn't take me with him...

Charis looks crushed at first, but then she forces a faint smile and speaks up...

Charis: B-But if I get stronger, maybe then he'll let me go on adventurers with him! That's why I took this mission!

The things Charis said shows she doesn't know how Rob really feels. Both Rolio and Lacia are extremely angered by the situation.

Rolio: Enough with this bulllshit!

Lacia: What is wrong with you two!? It's like you're a complete stranger assuming you have been with Rob for a long time since childhood!

Rolio and Lacia's outburst startle everyone in the room.

Charis: W-Wha? Why are you so mad? D-Did I say something wrong?

Rolio: How can you not understand!? The reason he doesn't want you to follow him is because of how dangerous adventuring is! He doesn't want you to get hurt, he doesn't want to lose you!

Lacia: He doesn't want you to be in any danger! He doesn't want you to get hurt! That's what he said! It has nothing to do with your strength!

Charis: He... Rob said that...?

Rolio: I have no idea what is wrong with you two, can't you two look at each other in the eyes and convey your feeling!?

Charis is initially surprised by your words, but after a moment, she looks up at you, determination in her eyes.

Charis: In that case... I want to get even stronger! I'll never let myself be defeated!

Rolio: Seriously? You'll still go through with this?

Charis bows to the group then proceeds to ask them a favor.

Charis: Meisa Guild, I have a favor to ask of you! I'm pretty sure the ruler of the labyrinth is just ahead... And even though I've made it this far, I don't think I can defeat it alone. Please! Please help me fight it. Maybe then Rob will see how strong I've become!

**Perspective ****— Lacia**

That reminds me of back then...

**Flashback: High Lagaard outskirt**

Rolio: Well, it's time leave this place behind...

Lacia: Right...

I'm not sure what's out there, I have no idea what adventure have entail. All I know is that I won't let Rolio leave me behind...

Rolio: Are you sure you're up to the task?

Lacia: I-I am! I won't let you go alone!

Rolio: Being a weak little girl you are, you won't last a single second out there, still wanna go?

Lacia: I will! And I will gets stronger, I will protect you! Like you did for me!

Rolio: _Smiles _I hope you can back up that claim...

**Waterfall Wood B3F**

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

Lacia: Well, can you can come with us to defeat it.

Diko: Well, I'm fine with that.

Rolio: You know what? I'm so done with it dealing with you, so fine, you can come.

Martha: I'm fine with letting you help us.

The group are fine with letting Charis join in killing Narmer. Charis now have a big smile on her face.

Charis: Well then, let's go. It's right on the other side of that door!

**Charis joined the party.**

Martha: Right! Time to fight Narmer!

Charis: Wait I thought it's called Wicked S-

Rolio: Who cares?

The group then go through the next door, and in there is a large marsh.

Diko: Ugh. What's with this room?

Bile: Hey, that's not something to be worry about, look.

Bile points toward a shadow in the mud.

Martha: That's Narmer...

The ground the start to shake!

Neigal: What the!?

Lacia: What's going on!?

Martha: Teque!

Teque: Right!

Teque throws her dagger at the shadow that is Narmer. Stopping its quake.

Martha: Nice job!

Then Narmer jump out of the mud and ready to fight the group head-on!

Charis: ...That must be the Wicked Silurus.

With the enemy in sight, Charis prepares herself.

Charis: Let's go, Meisa Guild!

Narmer started the battle by throwing mud around.

Diko: Whoa!

Rolio: Be careful!

Charis unfortunately gets hit by the mud.

Charis: Ow!

Bile: Take your time getting rid of it! Everyone else go on offensive! Lacia! You protect anyone vulnerable! Martha! Buff the party! Teque! Use Shadow Bind!

Bile adamantly command the party as to what they must do. Teque easily bind Narmer's leg. Martha's order boost the party's offense and defense, and Lacia shielding anyone who doesn't have much defense. Narmer try to hide under the marsh, but with it's leg bind it can't do that, nor can it run away.

Rolio: Don't you dare think you can run away!

Rolio's constant barrage of attacks wear it down quickly.

Charis: Okay! What do I do?

Charis is now recovered from getting blinded.

Bile: Smash it with your shield!

Charis: Right!

Bile: Speaking of which. Lacia! You don't have to guard for now! Smash it with your shield also!

Lacia: Roger!

The group bomb-rush the enemy with everything they have. But Narmer's bind wear off and it dive into the marsh!

Martha: Darn!

The group notice multiple shadow in the water, which confuse Diko's party.

Teque: All but one of them is fake, the real one moved differently.

Rolio: I see...

Rolio observed the shadows and finds ones that doesn't move in syncs with the rest.

Rolio: There!

Rolio hit Narmer under the marsh! Narmer panicked and gets out of the marsh. Causing a small earthquake!

Martha: I didn't expect it to do that!

Teque: There's some difference from the one in Armoroad that's for sure! It also doesn't have it's minions around here!

The quake deal some damage to the entire party. When suddenly...

**Neigal rejoined the party**

Neigal: I'm back!

Diko: Neigal! Good to see you again! Where's Rob?

Rob: He'll be here soon, now it's time to focus on this monster!

Teque binds Narmer's legs again. Leaving it very vulnerable. Not long after that it takes so much damage that it meets its end.

Rob: ...I'm impressed, Meisa Guild. And, Charis, it looks like you're okay as well.

It seems Rob caught up to the group as they fought the monstrous fish. As Rob reunites with Charis, Rolio feels as if she sees the slain Narmer move in the corner of her eyes!

Rolio: ...!

The beast has risen! It lifts its massive tail high into the air and brings it down on Rob with a hefty swing!

Charis: Look out, Rob!

It looked as if Rob was finished, but it turns out Charis has blocked the monster's attack!

Charis: Hehe. Keeps your eyes open and pay attention, right, Meisa Guild?

Rolio jumps onto the monster and stuck the final blow to Narmer!

Rolio: Stay dead this time you stupid fish.

It seems Charis took the group's words to heart.

Rob: Charis... you...

Charis: Meisa Guild helped me get stronger, so... I want to be with you from now on! We've been together all this time... I don't want to be left alone to worry anymore. I'd rather die protecting you! Can't you understand that!?

Charis falls to her knees in tears, leaving Rob bewildered.

Rob: ...Charis.

Lacia: C'mon, Charis have been proving herself didn't she?

Rolio: This stubborn girl is going to keep doing reckless stuff until you notices her and takes her along.

Lacia: What if you noticed too late? Why can't you two just stay together?

Rob: Yeah... You're right.

After taking a moment to think about what the duo said, Rob confidently nods.

Rob: ...Charis, ever since we were kids, you've always protected me. But I'm not a kid anymore. I can't have you protect me forever. That's why I've been training on my own, I did't want you at my side until I was strong enough to protect you... I never thought it would hurt you like this... But I understand now. From here on out, we'll go together. I'd rather you be with me than running off somewhere I can't find you.

Charis answers with a smile.

Charis: Okay, I don't want you to worry.

Charis smiles at Rob. Embarrassed, he smiles back. They then turn to you.

Rob: It looks like we're in your debt, Meisa Guild.

Charis: Thank you so much!

The two of them thank the group once again before beginning the journey back to Maginia.

**Charis left the party**

The group follow them on their way out. Suddenly, Rob turns to the group.

Rob: It might be because you slayed that big fish, but I don't sense any more enemies nearby. Why don't we see what's beyond that door over there before we head back?

**Charis and Rob are accompanying the group now.**

The group go through the door and find a stairway that serve as an exit of the labyrinth. They use it to get out and return to the city. Charis and Rob call out to the group.

Rob: Meisa Guild! We noticed some ruins in the distance as we were leaving the labyrinth. Care to see for yourself?

Diko nod to Rob and proceed to take a look. They get out of the city and notice a familiar-looking ruin northeast of the Waterfall Wood.

Bile: That must be one of the Shrines said to exist on the next island as well.

Rob: Once HQ learns about this, they'll probably send us in to explore. We're thinking about heading back to the city and getting ready, so we'll see you later.

With that, Rob and Charis return to Maginia.

**The group parted with Charis and Rob.**

Diko: Well, time to go to the HQ and report about both the mission and discovery.

**Expedition HQ**

Persephone: I received word of your success from Charis. You have my gratitude, Meisa Guild. To think you'd save them in addition to defeating the Wicked Silurus. That's quite an astonishing feat. Now then, please deliver your report, I'm eager to hear more.

The group then deliver their report, explaining the event in more detail.

Persephone: Please take this as your reward.

The group receive 2000 Entals.

Persephone: It appears you've also discovered a new labyrinth. Fortunately, this time around, we were able to learn a bit beforehand. During your time at the previous labyrinth, we decided to revisit the Lemurian Records. We've learned there are identical Shrines in the north, south, east, and west, four in total. With that in mind, we determined the ruin you saw first must have been the **Eastern Shrine**, and this new one is the **Southern Shrine**. Why they were built, however, has yet to be revealed, as the latter half of the Lemurian Records was lost. Hopefully, an up-close investigation will provide us with some answers. I ask that you please continue with your exploration... However... Some adventurers who said they're in your debt have already made their way there. They said they wish to help you. I'd like you to meet up with them at the Southern Shrine and investigate.

**Maginia: Town Square**

Diko: Well, we'll certainly go there later, bit too tired, but what will we do now?

Martha: Check in with Napier?

Diko: Oh right, she's the one who started this whole mess.

**Napier's Firm**

Napier: Ah, it's you. I heard all about what happened in the Waterfall Wood! Charis wanted to thank you, not just for the training, but for helping to bring her closer to her friend as well. She even included a gratuity! Seriously! Now you can see how emotions are a person's undoing! So foolish... Oh, it's just too funny...

Bile: Is there some for us?

Napier: Hm? Oh, don't worry. I've increased your own cut as well. Here. Your reward, as promised.

Napier gives the group 1000 Entals.

Napier: And now, how about you spend some of that on new equipment, oh favorite customer of mine?

Diko: We sure will, sometimes. Gonna sell some stuff first.

The group sell things they find in Waterfall Wood and leave the firm.

Diko: Well, that's a job well done.

Martha: Indeed, see you all later.

Diko: Huh? You won't be sticking with us?

Martha: No, like I said, the responsibility of exploring Lemuria is on you, not us, don't make others do your job for you.

Diko: Fair enough?

Martha: Well, me and my retainer will be around. We'll provide assistance when necessary.

Diko: That's good to hear.

Martha: This is your story, not ours, remember that. See you around!

**Martha, Teque, and Astroa left the party.**

**Chapter 27 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 22

Class: Hero

Weapon: Wyvern's Wing

Armor: Spiky Armor

Helmet: Kettle Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 22

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Heshikiri

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 22

Class: Protector

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Husaria Mail

Shield: Caetra

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 24

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 22

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Leaf Blazer

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	33. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 —** **Elevating Adventure**

**Perspective ****—** **Narrator**

**Maginia: Town Square**

With both party goes their separate way. Diko's party are thinking about what they should do next.

Diko: Honestly I'm gonna miss them helping us out.

Bile: Well, you can't rely on them forever, you're gonna get stronger by yourself.

Diko: Hear hear.

Rolio: Anyway, how about you answer our question.

Bile gets nervous by that question.

Bile: W-What are you talking about?

Diko: How come you know that the HQ post important mission when you're with us in the labyrinth?

Bile: Umm.

Rolio: Answer. Now.

Bile: ... I got really good intuition?

Rolio: ...

Diko: ...

Lacia: ...

Neigal: ...

Bile: ...

Rolio: Yeah well, my "intuition" tell me that that's not the whole truth.

Bile: Can't you just stop with that question?

Diko: Nope!

Bile: I just know stuff!

Lacia: You sound even sketchier!

Rolio: Answer us truthfully or we can't trust you.

Bile: Come on! Just one unspoken detail make me so untrustworthy!?

Diko: Not necessarily, but I feel like knowing why will make your suggestion hold more merits.

Bile: Aren't my suggestions been spot on this whole time?

Rolio: This is going nowhere.

Bile: Can't we just put this behind us?

Rolio: ...

Diko: ...

Lacia: ...

Neigal: ...

Bile: ...

Diko: ... Fine.

Rolio: You know what? Fine!

The party agree to put this question behind them, though they obviously expected to get the answer soon.

Diko: Well, Southern Shrine is our next destination. Everybody ready to go?

The party are all ready.

Diko: Great! Let's go now!

**Southern Shrine B1F**

Diko: This place literally look the same!

The aesthetic of the Southern Shrine is the same as the Eastern Shrine.

Bile: Well, that's not something we should worry about.

Rolio: She's right.

The monsters and traps in the labyrinth are what the party should worry right now.

Diko: Yeah I know.

The party then move further in.

Bile: Hm? Hey, smell that?

Diko: What?

The party smell something sweet.

Rolio: Should we follow the smell?

Diko: Why not?

They follow the smell to find fruits eaten by the animals here and swarm with flies.

Rolio: What a shame... At least that's what I would say.

There's one fruit hanging that isn't eaten by any animal. Rolio cuts it loose, grabs it, gets out of the area swarm with flies, and cuts the fruit up and shares it with the rest of the party. The party member are relieve of their fatigue with their slice of fruit, and continue their adventure.

Bile: Diko look out! Above!

Diko: Huh!?

Diko look at the sky and finds a bottle hurled toward her, she dodges and catches the bottle of Theriaca b.

Diko: What was that?

Diko looks at the sky again and see a bird flying over the party, it soon leaves the party alone.

Rolio: What was that all about?

Bile: Dunno.

As the party traverse the ruin, they come across a wall with thick vines of ivy growing upon it. The party's eyes follow the ivy up the wall, they see two figures standing at the top.

Diko: Oliver and Marco!

Oliver: Heya, Meisa Guild, check it out! This ivy supports even my weight! It's probably strong enough to support a hundred adventurers!

Marco: _Sign _It must be nice being you... Well, it's been a while, Meisa Guild. We've heard of your accomplishments. We tried scouting ahead a bit, and it seems that **climbing these low walls with the ivy **will be the key to advancing through these ruins. Pay attention to your map and keep track of where to climb up and down to progress.

Oliver: We're gonna continue explorin' this area. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to help you guys out later.

Oliver and Marco say goodbye, then disappear beyond the wall.

Diko: Well, let us continue exploring as well.

The party explore the ruin further, finding FOEs.

Lacia: Good thing it can't climb wall.

And eventually find the stairway to the next floor.

Bile: That was quick.

Diko: Sure is, I'm sure we can keep exploring, right?

Rolio: I'm fine.

Lacia: So am I.

Neigal: I am as well.

Bile: I can keep going.

Diko: I see. Well then, let's keep going.

**Chapter 28 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 22

Class: Hero

Weapon: Wyvern's Wing

Armor: Spiky Armor

Helmet: Kettle Hat

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 22

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Heshikiri

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 22

Class: Protector

Weapon: Cutlass

Armor: Husaria Mail

Shield: Caetra

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 24

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Carb Gardbrace

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 22

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Leaf Blazer

Boots: Fawn Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	34. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 —** **Along the way**

**Perspective —** **Narrator**

**Southern Shrine B2F**

The party continue further into the labyrinth without taking a break, finding new monsters along the way, more dangerous than ever.

Diko: Hey there's a bunch of flies over there.

Bile: Hm? They seem to be surrounding a box.

Rolio: Well it seems like those files can't actually enter the box.

Diko: So we should be able to get the content inside.

Diko swats the flies away and gets the content that is inside, finding a nectar.

Diko: Nice!

They eventually come across a vines and climb up to continue exploring. They eventually find a FOE! A Giant yellow fruit, who took notice of them and chase them down!

Lacia: Let's get to the lower floor! Maybe it'll stop chasing us!

They did just that after running pass the FOE, but it chase them down!

Diko: The heck!?

Bile: Don't just stand there! Move!

They still manage to run away from the FOE's sight, though rendered exhausted afterward.

Neigal: I suggest we take a break here for now.

Diko: I'm fine with that.

They then notice someone familiar nearby.

Lacia: Hey is that Leo?

Diko: Hey! Leo!

The party call out to Leo and he approach the party.

Leo: Meisa Guild!

Neigal: What are you doing here?

Leo: I wanted to repay you, so I've been scouting out these ruins to come up with some helpful info for you...

Diko: So you encounter that giant pineapple as well, right?

Leo: Yeah, those Ananas monsters climb after me!

Rolio: So that's what it's called.

Lacia: So why are you alone again?

Leo: Don't worry, I'm not afraid of teaming up with others anymore. I just wanted to help you as soon as possible, so I kind of didn't have time to look for party members...

Leo cracks an embarrassed smile.

Leo: I think I'm going to keep exploring this area and gather more intel. See you later!

Leo then parts way from the party, the party soon continue their exploration.

Rolio: Hey. Is that. A squirrel.

In one of their battle they discovered a squirrel floating in the air.

Bile: You mean one of the evilest creature of all time?

Rolio: Yeah that thing, it's quite infamous in High Lagardd.

Bile: Let's just kill it quickly.

They go further in and find Leo again but injured. He's busy bandaging his arm and shoulder.

Diko: Leo, what happened?

Leo: Oh, hey there, one of the Ananas monsters was in my way, so I tried to take it on... Man, that was something fierce.

Neigal: Let me check your wound!

Neigal forcefully examined Leo's wounds, though after seeing that they aren't severe she forgoes treating it herself.

Neigal: You'll be fine without my help, just take a rest.

Leo: ...I'll continue, the **big guys apparently summon smaller ones that'll paralyze you**!

Rolio: That sounds like a pain.

Diko: Well, we'll take note of that, thank you.

Leo smiles.

Leo: It looks like this is as far as I can go on my own, though. I'm heading back to the base camp now, so don't worry about me.

Lacia: Goodbye.

The party the proceed deeper into the ruins, while Leo takes his leave.

**Southern Shrine B3F**

While the party cautiously advancing through the dim ruins, a familiar energetic voice calls out to them.

Charis: Oh! It's Meisa Guild! Long time no see!

Rob: ...

Charis appears with Rob, who quiety bows his head to you as he stands beside his partner.

Rob: Ever since we started exploring together, she's been nothing but trouble for me. _Sigh_

Rob is sharp-tongued as always, but he seems more receptive of others now.

Charis: What!? I did such a good job guarding you from that attack earlier!

Charis may be strongly protesting Rob's claims, but she is grinning all the while.

Rolio: Well aren't you two work together really well.

Rob: W-What the hell's that supposed to mean!?

Rob snaps back to reality after your comment, he first seems flustered, but quickly recomposes himself.

Rob: Ahem. So, there's something up ahead that I wanted to warn you about. There are **birds that fly over walls **there. They can become quite the problem if you don't pay attention to their movements.

Contrary to Rob's serious expression, Charis has a smile on her face.

Charis: What are you so worried about? Meisa Guild can handle them, easy!

Diko: I feels like you overestimated us...

Rolio: Well, thanks for the intel, we'll be going now.

Diko: Huh?

Rolio: Let's just leave them alone.

Rolio drags Diko deeper into the labyrinth and waves goodbye to the pair.

Rolio: Bye!

Diko: Hey! What are you doing!?

The party awkwardly leave the pair alone.

They find the FOEs the pair were talking about and manage to avoid them, thankfully they're not aggressive. After a while, they find the pair again.

Diko: Hey how are you do-

Charis: Oh! Meisa Guild!

Charis greets the party happily, while Rob have the same expression as always. They are a very contrasting pair.

Chairs: Oh, man! That monster's so scary! Have you fought it yet?

Charis is talking so fast that the party have no idea what monster is she talking about.

Eventually the party learn from the pair that there's tanuki monsters that change their appearance if they're the last one standing. The party then move further into the labyrinth.

**Southern Shrine B4F**

They enter the fourth floor and are about to continue exploring, but there's a voice calling them from behind.

Oliver: Hey! Finally caught up with ya!

Lacia: Hi Oliver.

Marco: We made it time... Got a sec, Meisa Guild?

Diko: What is it?

Marco: We've received a message from HQ: they wish to discuss something with you. You've been asked to return to the city to check in there.

Oliver: We'll keep watch around here 'til you're back, so go knock that out real quick.

Diko: Well, thanks for informing us about this, let's go back.

**Expedition HQ**

Diko: Hi there, Your Highness.

Persephone: Meisa Guild... Have you made progress in your exploration of the Southern Shrine?

Bile: Sure did.

Persephone: HQ is working hard to decipher the ancient Lemurian Records. So far, we've learned the Geomagnetic Poles found at the shrines can be used to move about Lemuria. This means there's a Geomagnetic Pole at the Southern Shrine, and using it will allow us to reach the **next island**. Thus, I'm issuing the next mission: locate the Southern Shrine's Geomagnetic Pole. The others are doing what they can, but I can't imagine anyone is more likely to succeed than you. Please accept the mission if you think you're up to the task.

Diko: Well? What do each of you think.

They all agree on accepting the mission.

Diko: We'll accept the mission Your Highness.

Persephone: Thank you, remember, your mission this time is to locate the Southern Shrine's Geomagnetic Pole. Once found, we'll be able to reach the next island, the **Isle of Cascades**. The presence of monsters in the previous Shrine leads me to believe this one will be no different. However, that's to be expected. I'm counting on you, Meisa Guild.

Diko: Well, let's go prepare before we leave.

The party then sell and buy items and rest up for a bit.

**Chapter 29 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 24

Class: Hero

Weapon: Falchion +2

Armor: Dull Stone Armor

Helmet: Turkey Clasp

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 24

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Jintachi

Armor: Stud Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 24

Class: Protector

Weapon: Talwar +5

Armor: Brestplate

Shield: Alula Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 26

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Stud Vest

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 24

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Kazak

Boots: Strap Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	35. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 —** **Another Mission**

**Perspective —** **Narrator**

**Southern Shrine B4F**

Upon returning to the ruins, the party are met by a familiar faces.

Marco: So you accepted the mission.

Diko: We sure did.

As Marco notes the party's determination, Oliver furrows his brow and speaks up.

Oliver: Looks like we had to rely on you guys in the end.

They tell the party to be careful on their journey and take their leave. The party then return to their exploration. Further into the labyrinth...

Diko: You. Have. Got. To be. Kidding me!

Diko shouts in dismay once she founds out that the fourth floor of the labyrinth are full of FOEs from **every single floor so far**.

Bile: Just shut up and keep moving.

They still manage to go pass them and travel to the last floor.

**Southern Shrine B5F**

Rolio: Hopefully this is the last floor.

Diko: Yeah, there're so many floors! Well we won't know until we get to the end!

They travel east first but find a dead end, so they travel west next, along the way...

Diko: Hey can you hear and smell that?

Something along the line of a campfire.

Bile: Let's check it out.

They find a campfire with no one there.

Bile: Weird...

Rolio: So anyone want these?

Rolio takes the several speared fish that was roasting above the flame.

Bile: I do.

Diko: Me too!

Neigal: I'm fine.

Lacia: I want one.

And so Rolio shares the fish with everyone except Neigal. After they finish their meal they continue with their exploration.

Diko: !

Rolio: !

Lacia: !

Bile: !

Neigal: !

When they're approaching the long vines of ivy, they can feel a terrifying presence.

Rolio: So...

Diko: Look, I'm not backing down!

Rolio: I'm sure you won't but others might.

Bile: Nope, I don't back down.

Lacia: Neither am I.

Neigal: Backing down? No way.

So all of them climb the vines to find...

Rolio: What the hell is that thing?

A giant and grotesque beast with giant spiky shell is seen in the middle of the labyrinth...

Bile: Don't just stand there that thing is going to-

The beast the face toward the party and start to charge toward them.

Bile: RUN!

The party then move north to avoid the beast, they climb down the vines and the beast thankfully stop chasing them.

Diko: Well, let's continue our exploration, wait is that more FOEs!?

Eventually they encounter a familiar pair.

Charis: Oh, Meisa Guild. How's exploring coming along?

Charis stuffs her mouth with a freshly-cooked sweet potato.

Charis: It takes a lot energy to explore a place like this... _munch munch _You should eat when you can...

Charis finishes her sweet potato and reaches for another.

Rob: Seriously, Charis, how many of those are you going to have...? Eat too many, and you'll stink up the whole labyrinth.

Charis: Hey, that's mean! You shouldn't say that kind of stuff to a girl!

Chrais still go for more sweet potato, Rob just shrugs in response.

Rob: These ruins are both expansive and complex. You're more than welcome to join us if you need a moment to rest.

And so the party take a break and continue with their exploration while Charis and Rob will be resting a little while longer. After a while.

Lacia: NOOO! Thebeastiscatchingontoustherenowaywecouldoutrunit!

The beast then slash the party and knock them off! Thankfully the injuries aren't that bad and Neigal began treating the party immediately.

Leo: Are you all right? That thing's quite the behemoth, isn't it?

Leo approaches the party after witnessing the attack.

Leo: I figured out that beast's movements. **It'll chase you whenever you climb up a wall**...

He looks down the party's map and continues.

Leo: If you headed southeast, try luring it over to the northwest corner first. That should buy you enough time to make your way back.

Diko: Thanks.

After treating their wounds, the party did just as Leo said and manage to enter a room with a door and a crevice.

Diko: Behind this door...

Bile: That beast is definitely behind there...

Rolio: We've to go through it if we want any chances of finding the Geomagnetic Pole.

Diko: So...?

The party agree to fight the beast they have just tried to avoid. They open the door and with the beast in front of them...

Diko: Let's go!

The party confront the beast! The beast preemptively attack with it's fire breath!

Diko: Hot hot hot hot!

Bile: Bind it's head and arm. Now!

Rolio and Lacia try to bind it's arm, while Neigal and Bile try to bind it's head, all the while Diko is still generating and attacking with her afterimages. With both binded, Shellbeast become defenseless!

Diko: Full offense! No hesitation!

The party then attack the beast with no stopping!

Bile: Stop!

The bind go away and now the beast is angered!

Bile: Go on defense!

After a while fighting, there's suddenly two ghastly black skull appeared!

Bile: Kill those now! Don't and it'll make us unable to cure our status! Rolio! Help me kill them!

Rolio: Right!

Bile's attack and Rolio's air blade make quick work of those skull. The battle goes on for a long time.

Rolio: Take this!

Bile: Die!

Diko: Keep going!

Eventually the Shellbeast falls to the party's assualt. It lets out a tumultuous roar! Its gargantuan body wavers and fro before slamming to the ground.

Diko: Yes! Now all we have to do is to find the Geomagnetic Pole.

Rolio: Should be behind that door with a rune on it.

Diko: Must be, let's see...

Diko run to the door and is going to open it...

?: You've saved many people

Diko: Huh!? Who's there!?

The party hear a fimiliar voice. It's the same girl as before. Diko turn back but don't find whoever is talking.

?: Is it because you shared the same goal? Would you save someone even if they were your enemy? I intend to find out...

The girl's voice echoes around the party, then slowly fades away.

Diko: What the heck?

Rolio: Well, whoever that is, it doesn't seem like they mean us harm at least.

Bile: Well, let's complete our mission before we ponder about that.

Diko: Right.

Diko then open the door to find the Geomagnetic Pole.

Diko: Yes! Mission success!

Bile: Indeed, let's touch it to confirm where it leads.

They did just that and teleport to...

**Island of Cascades**

?: Whoa there, you startled me!

A red haired man with simple armor can be seen.

Man: ...Who might you be? You're not sailors, are you?

At that moment, the man realize something.

Man: Ah, that's right! I remember seeing Maginia pass overhead a while back! So that's how you got here... I came here along a different route. I'm hoping to find Lemuria's treasure.

He pauses for a moment before continuing.

Man: ...Have you heard the legend? It's said the ancient civilization of Lemuria once thrived on Yggdrasil's power. But its people were foolish and misused it... Yggdrasil's blessing was lost from then on, and soon after, Lemuria perished.

The man stops and sighs before smiling at the party.

Man: So state the Lemurian Records, I rather enjoy legends of this sort, don't you? You're searching for the treasure as well, yes? Well then, may we both do our very best.

With those words, the man waves, and you hear the faint chime of a bell. He then touches the Geomagnetic Pole. Bewildered by this sudden encounter, they watch as the man suddenly disappears.

Diko: Well... Let's go back and report to the HQ for now...

Bile: A bell? Can he possibly be...

Diko: What is it?

Bile: Well, I don't trust that guy, plain and simple.

Rolio: There is something that screams suspicious about him.

Diko: Well, we can worry about that later. Let's go back to Maginia.

**Chapter 30 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 25

Class: Hero

Weapon: Falchion +2

Armor: Dull Stone Armor

Helmet: Turkey Clasp

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 25

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Jintachi

Armor: Stud Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 25

Class: Protector

Weapon: Talwar +5

Armor: Brestplate

Shield: Alula Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 26

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Stud Vest

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 25

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Kazak

Boots: Strap Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	36. EON M Character Sheet V2

**Guild Member Information Sheet V.2**

* * *

**Diko**

Alignment: Neutral Good

Origin: Armoroad

Level: 25

Class: Hero

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Stats

Strength: B

Dexterity: C

Constitution: B

Intelligence: C

Wisdom: C

Charisma: A+

Equipment

Weapon: Falchion +2

Armor: Dull Stone Armor

Helmet: Turkey Clasp

Accessory: Memory Conch

Character Description

The leader of the Meisa Guild expedition team exploring the Lemuria. Natural born leader. Have a dream of becoming an adventurer since childhood which leads to her near death incident that result in her stunt growth, making her small despite her appearance.

* * *

**Rolio**

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Origin: High Largaard

Level: 25

Gender: Female

Class: Ronin

Age: 18

Stats

Strength: B

Dexterity: A

Constitution: D

Intelligence: D

Wisdom: B

Charisma: D

Equipment

Weapon: Jintachi

Armor: Stud Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Character Description

Ronin traveling the land with her childhood friend, Laica. Bold and head-strong.

* * *

**Lacia**

Alignment: Neutral Good

Origin: High Lagaard

Level: 25

Gender: Female

Class: Protector

Age: 18

Stats

Strength: D

Dexterity: D

Constitution: A

Intelligence: D

Wisdom: D

Charisma: D

Equipment

Weapon: Talwar +5

Armor: Breastplate

Shield: Alula Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

Character Description

A Protector with attachment to her childhood friend, Rolio. A Scaredy Cat, but protective of others, especially her childhood friend.

* * *

**Neigal**

Alignment: Neutral Good

Origin: Tharsis

Level: 25

Gender: Female

Class: Medic

Age: 17

Stats

Strength: C

Dexterity: C

Constitution: C

Intelligence: C

Wisdom: C

Charisma: C

Equipment

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Kazak

Boots: Strap Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

Character Description

A medic with great passion. ̶N̶i̶g̶h̶t̶i̶n̶g̶a̶l̶e̶ ̶r̶i̶p̶o̶f̶f̶

* * *

**Bile**

Alignment: True Neutral

Origin: Etria

Level: 26

Gender: Female

Class: Gunner

Age: 22

Stats

Strength: D

Dexterity: D+

Constitution: D

Intelligence: A++

Wisdom: A+

Charisma: D+

Equipment

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Stud Vest

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Character Description

The brain of the expedition team, rather enigmatic.

* * *

**Martha**

Alignment: Neutral Good

Origin: Armoroad

Level: 80

Gender: Female

Class: Sovereign

Age: 23

Stats

Strength: C

Dexterity: C

Constitution: A

Intelligence: A

Wisdom: A

Charisma: A+++

Equipment

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Character Description

A veteran adventurer, who after her adventure at Armoroad's labyrinth just resign herself to helping new adventurer. Charismatic and smart.

* * *

**Teque**

Alignment: True Neutral

Origin: Armoroad

Level: 74

Gender: Female

Class: Ninja

Age: 23

Stats

Strength: B

Dexterity: A++

Constitution: D+

Intelligence: B+

Wisdom: B

Charisma: D

Equipment

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Character Description

Quite and composed. One of Martha's retainer.

* * *

**Astroa**

Alignment: True Neutral

Origin: Armoroad

Level: 75

Gender: Female

Class: Farmer

Age: 24

Stats

Strength: C

Dexterity: C

Constitution: C

Intelligence: B

Wisdom: A+

Charisma: C

Equipment

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring

Character Description

Psychopath. Apathetic. Emotional Detachment. One of Martha's retainer.


	37. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 —** **New Problem New Land**

**Perspective ****—** **Narrator**

**Expedition HQ**

When the party return to the HQ they didn't find the princess, instead, Mueller greets them in her place.

Mueller: Ah, Meisa Guild! How are the expedition?

Diko: Wait, Mueller? Where's Persephone?

Mueller: Her Highness?

Upon hearing that question his expression immediately turns grim.

Mueller: I see, so you hadn't heard. It would seem Her Highness has fallen ill...

Diko: What!?

Mueller: She's currently on bed rest, so I'll be assuming her duties here at HQ in the meantime. Fortunately, I've been told her condition isn't too severe. She should be back to full health soon enough.

Bile: Well thankfully on our side we manage to find the Geomagnetic Pole.

Mueller: What!? You found the next Geomagnetic Pole!? Well done. On behalf of Her Highness, I commend you!

Mueller than gives the party 4000 en.

Mueller: This means we're now well over halfway to Yggdrasil. Once we pass through the next island, the tree should be just within our reach. I'm sure it would greatly please Her Highness if you proceeded to the **Isle of Cascades**. Head out when ready.

Diko: Of course.

Bile: First is-

Diko: Yeah yeah registering stuff and all that.

Registering some stuff...

**Maginia: Town Square**

Neigal: It's night right now...

Rolio: Well, let's go rest up for the day.

**Lady of the Lake bedroom**

Diko: So where are we going tomorrow?

Bile: Well, exploring the Island of Cascades?

Rolio: I don't see other option besides that.

Lacia: Guess that's what we're doing?

Neigal: Like we're going to do something else.

Diko: So that's what we'll do tomorrow then.

**Day 8**

**Perspective ****—** **Bile**

**Lady of the Lake lobby 6 am**

It seems everyone wake up later than usual...

Neigal: Bile...

Bile: Hm? You wake up before everyone else.

Neigal: Yeah...

Bile: Well isn't this a recurring trend.

Neigal: What?

Bile: Nothing.

She's the one leaving the group the most often, I hope she doesn't do that during very dangerous mission again.

Neigal: Hm?

Bile: Oh, nothing, so why were you inspired to be an adventurer?

Neigal: No special reason, really.

Bile: Still though, can't I get to know that?

Neigal: Considering you don't even bother answering us earlier, I don't feel like you deserve an answer from anyone.

Ouch, that cuts deep.

Neigal: Why do you not answer us anyway?

Bile: **The answer will make all of you rely on me more**.

Neigal: ?

Bile: I have a rather unique skill.

Neigal: ...And since this "skill" is so special, we'll feel more incline to rely on you if we know what it is?

Bile: You're catching on quickly.

Neigal: How about you tell me what it is and I'll tell you what my reason is.

That's tempting, but in actuality it isn't a good trade off.

Neigal: I won't tell the others.

Bile: Hm?

Neigal: Well?

Bile: ...I didn't expect you to strike a deal like this.

Neigal: So what do you think?

Well, only one person know about it is fine...

Bile: Sure.

Neigal: You first.

Darn it.

Neigal: What's your deal?

Bile: ...**Clairvoyance**.

Neigal: !

Bile: ...That's it...

Neigal: ...Guess it's my turn to explain. My reason for becoming an adventurer is simple, I'm a medic, and I help people, so I become an adventurer and travel the world to help others.

Bile: That really is simple.

Neigal: It really wasn't a secret.

Well I screw up on that one.

Bile: Well... Why are you a medic?

Neigal: An ancient legend about a nurse.

Bile: Huh?

Neigal: Her exploit during the war leads to many life saved... And I feel inspired by that.

Such a story existed? Well it's not like I know everything.

Bile: I see...

Neigal: That's all...

Bile: Well it was nice talking to you, hope you can keep your end of the bargain.

Neigal: Don't worry, I will.

**Chapter 31 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 25

Class: Hero

Weapon: Falchion +2

Armor: Dull Stone Armor

Helmet: Turkey Clasp

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 25

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Jintachi

Armor: Stud Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 25

Class: Protector

Weapon: Talwar +5

Armor: Brestplate

Shield: Alula Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 26

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Stud Vest

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 25

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Kazak

Boots: Strap Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	38. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 ****— Flowery Entrance**

**Perspective ****— Narrator**

**Lady of the Lake lobby 7 am**

Diko: Well let's go to the new island.

The rest of the party are awake now.

Bile: While I'm glad you're enthusiastic about this, do you have any idea what are we suppose to do once we go there?

Diko: Umm... Look for a new labyrinth!

Bile: And?

Diko: Exploring it of course!

Rolio: Why are you asking these obvious question anyway.

Bile: Just on a whim.

Rolio: ...

**Island of Cascades**

They eventually go to the Island of Cascades and luckliy find new labyrinth immediately.

Bile: Well isn't that convenient.

Diko: Let's go!

**Petal Bridge B1F**

Diko: Wow...

Bile: You'll never get tired of adventuring seeing things like these.

Rolio: Hmm...

Diko: What is it?

Rolio: I remember hearing about labyrinth with so much flowers.

Diko: So it's likely from High Laargard?

Rolio: Yes, though I don't know much about it.

Bile: So no intels huh.

Diko: Look. We'll be fine, we manage through other labyrinth right?

Bile: Aside from Western Shrine we receive support or intels for all of them. Oliver, Marco, and Wiglaf in Lush Woodlands. Me with my Etria origin in Primitive Jungle. The trio and their experience in adventuring in Waterwood Falls. Oliver, Marco, Leo, Charis, and Rob in Southern Shrine.

Diko: Umm... We'll be fine!

Bile: That's not very convincing.

Rolio: How about we stop arguing and keep going.

Diko: Yeah let's do that!

And so they start their adventure in the newly discovered labyrinth. They then encountered a wolf.

Rolio: How cute!

Diko: Huh?

Rolio seems more enthusiastic than usual, much to the bewilderment of others.

Rolio: Hm? Oh it's owned.

There's a name tag on it which signifies that this wolf is someone else's.

Rolio: Wulfgar jr. is what the sign said. Wulfgar...

Diko: Hm? What is it?

Rolio: Nothing, seems like it's tame.

Rolio is back to her usual tone. The wolf seems to want to follow the party.

Diko: Guess we follow it.

**Wulfgar Jr. joined the party.**

Diko: Let's go!

They encounter monsters like always.

Rolio: Cockatrice!

Bile: Monster with petrifying stare huh?

Bile shoots its eyes immediately, and it can't retaliate.

Diko: Good job! But why there?

Rolio: Either that or being made out of stone, now kill it!

After that they find FOE. Figures.

Bile: Seems to be like the bird in the Southern Shrine.

Diko: Then maneuver around it shouldn't be so hard.

Rolio: Look at it more clearly Diko!

Diko: Huh?

Bile: See anything note worthy?

Diko: ...It fly really fast?

Rolio: Exactly, maneuvering around it is going to be harder.

Diko: We're going to be fine!

What follows is multiple attempts to get past the FOE.

Diko: So exhausted!

Bile: Stop bitching.

They go further into the labyrinth, get pass more FOEs, and find a platform. The wolf seems to want the group to go on it.

Diko: Wonder what this doesssss!?

When Diko step on it the platform move as well.

Rolio: Well then.

Bile: Seems like we have to go on the platform to explore further.

Diko: But how do we do that when it's here and not there!

Bile: Is it just me or is she getting dumber the more we explore?

Rolio: Sure hope that wasn't actually the case.

Diko: Girls?

Bile: Go back on the platform!

Diko: O-Okay!

She and the platform come back.

Bile: We all have to go on to the platform at the same time, thankfully there's enough room for all of us.

They continue with their exploration, and the wolf immediately runs to someone.

Woman: Junior, you're back, did you finds any sailors over there?

Diko: Um. Hi?

She then notices the party and leaps to her feet.

Woman: Hey, I've never seen you before. Are you adventurer from Maginia?

The woman takes out her weapon and eyes the party with caution.

Diko: We-

Bile: What about you? Who are you?

The woman is first taken aback by Bile's words, but after a moment, she smiles.

Woman: I suppose you have a point. I'm Artelinde. I'm an adventurer working as a guard for the Seafarer Princess' fleet.

She then introduce her companion Wulfgar Jr. and talk a bit about her father who is a seasoned adventurer.

Diko: Guess we'll introduce ourself now. We're adventurer working from Maginia, come from the flying city thing.

Bile: (Do you really need to told her that?)

She looks surprised by Diko's answer and mutter to herself while patting the beast.

Artelinde: I see. So they really did come here on that flying city.

Artelinde stands up and points to the north.

Artelinde: If you advance beyond the **Petal Bridge**, you'll arrive at the Seafarer's base.

She then explains what she's doing here. Looking for the Seafarers who were scouting the area.

Artelinde: It's a good thing you run into me first.

Rolio: It's about that ugly history right? They're natural enemy because of it.

Artelinde: Yes, and because of that you shouldn't go any further.

**Perspective — Martha**

**Petal Bridge B2F (Yesterday)**

These guys just won't back down do they?

Seafarer: Die!

They aren't very strong but they sure won't let us pass.

Astroa: We should use some sort of skill to slow them down, so we can actually go pass them.

Martha: That's our only option not counting killing them.

I barely get a wound from all of then ganging up on us, not sure if it's us being too strong or them being too weak.

Seafarer: These guys are monsters!

Astroa: How rude.

Teque: You know what? I'm done.

Martha: Hey what are you doing with those daggers?

**Chapter 32 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 26

Class: Hero

Weapon: Falchion +2

Armor: Dull Stone Armor

Helmet: Turkey Clasp

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 26

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Jintachi

Armor: Stud Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 26

Class: Protector

Weapon: Talwar +5

Armor: Brestplate

Shield: Alula Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 27

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Stud Vest

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 26

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Kazak

Boots: Strap Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	39. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 ****— ****Lowered Hatchet**

**Perspective ****— ****Narrator**

**Petal Bridge B1F**

The party encounter a member of the Seafarer's scout team, thankfully no conflict happened and both side go their own way.

Diko: Well it seems like those Seafarers are nearby...

Bile: We know.

Diko: I guess we'll leave for now.

Bile: Good choice, if we ended up running into the Seafarers then we'll definitely have to fight them.

Rolio: Honestly, I can still keep going.

Bile: So am I, but we can't go in there without encountering them.

Rolio: But still...

Diko: Why are you so insistence on going anyway?

Rolio: Nothing, really.

Bile: Come on this isn't time for this.

Diko: Now now, why don't we let her stay here scouting the place, and the rest of us go back to the HQ and reported this encounter to Mueller.

Bile: That's rather risky though.

Lacia: H-Hey! How about I stayed with her!

Diko: Well that could work.

Bile: ...

Diko: Bile, I know this is a risky plan but it's the only way to-

Bile: No, I'm fine with this.

Diko: Huh? O-Okay then.

So they decides to leave Rolio and Lacis back in the labyrinth.

Bile: Here's an Ariadne Thread.

Rolio: Right, see you later

Now Diko, Bile, and Neigal go out of the labyrinth and are going back to the city to report their encounter with the Seafarers

**Rolio and Lacia left the party**

**Expedition HQ**

Mueller: Ah, Meisa Guild.

Diko: Hi there Mueller, we have something to report. Also how is the princess doing?

Mueller: I'm afraid Her Highness still isn't feeling well.

Neigal: How unfortunate, perhaps I could assist with treating her.

Mueller: That is appreciate, however I recommend that you continue with your adventure, I'm certain Her Highness isn't in critical condition, she'll be better soon I'm sure, and she wouldn't want her condition to slow your progress.

Neigal: I see.

Though Neigal is clearly unsatisfied with his answer, she agree to continue with her work.

Bile: Anyway we encountered someone from the Seafarers' side.

Mueller: What!?

Diko: Well that's an extreme reaction, I guess the "Seafarers are Maginia's enemy" is correct.

Bile: There's history of them fighting or something like that.

Diko: So, what do you think our next move should be? Mueller.

Mueller: Well I-

Familiar Voice: I'll overlook this matter Mueller...

**Perspective — Rolio**

**Petal Bridge B2F**

Rolio: Well, let's look around this place and hopefully we don't encounter those Seafarers.

Lacia: Right.

To think adventurer from High Largaard are here, this Lemuria place is full of surprise, labyrinth from all over the world, people from different places and all that. This place is like a mixture, though why is that?

Lacia: Rolio?

Rolio: Hm?

I must've lost in thought and Lacia is worrying about me right now.

Rolio: I'm fine, let's continue exploring.

Well there isn't anything out of place and I don't see any FOEs yet.

Lacia: Ow!

Huh?

Rolio: Lacia!

She's hurt! But from where?

Rolio: Here's a medica, treat your wound, I'll find the monster.

Where is it? ...!

Rolio: Not today!

I could feel the air changing, this thing must've power to manipulate wind. It most likely at...

Rolio: Here!

Monster: !?

Rolio: I was right! Haa! _Slash_

Thankfully I manage to avoid that, otherwise I might've been screwed, I can't withstand that attack as well as Lacia can and that thing done quite a number on her.

Rolio: Lacia are you fine now?

Lacia: Yes I'm okay, let's continue

Hopefully something like that never happened again.

**Some time later**

...! That feeling again! But it-

Rolio: Lacia!

Lacia: ! _Block _Is it that thing again!?

Rolio: Seem to be.

It must be from...

Rolio: There!

...? What the!?

Lacia: Rolio?

Rolio: Tsk! This one is different...

Lacia: H-Hey that one is way bigger than the last one!

Rolio: Let's make a run for it!

Lacia: Huh?

Rolio: Run! We can't beat that thing!

Giant Monster: _Slash_

Rolio: Lacia!

Lacia: _Block _Ugh!

Rolio: Two can play at that game! _Slash_

Giant Monster: !

Rolio: Haa! _Slash_

Giant Monster: !

There! That should stop it for a while.

Rolio: Lacia! Let's move.

Lacia: ...Right!

We need to get away from here! ...!

Lacia: Rolio! _Block_

Rolio: Thanks!

That was close, to think it recovered so quickly...

Lacia: There's a door here.

Rolio: Good! Monster can't move through door.

We manage to escape, but maybe I shouldn't confront it in the first place, that was a bad idea.

Rolio: Let's continue

**Some time later**

Rolio: There's the stair leading down, shall we?

Lacia: You intend to keep going?

Rolio: What? Giving up already?

Laica: Of course not!

Rolio: Then let's go.

**Chapter 33 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 26

Class: Hero

Weapon: Falchion +2

Armor: Dull Stone Armor

Helmet: Turkey Clasp

Accessory: Memory Conch

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 27

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Stud Vest

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 26

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Kazak

Boots: Strap Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Rolio's Party**

Rolio

Level: 26

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Jintachi

Armor: Stud Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 26

Class: Protector

Weapon: Talwar +5

Armor: Brestplate

Shield: Alula Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	40. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 — Conflict**

**Perspective — Rolio**

**Petal Bridge B3F**

We've come down to the third floor... Hopefully there's nothing that dangerous down here...

Lacia: Hey Rolio.

Rolio: What is it?

Lacia: The reason for staying here is really because of that girl?

Rolio: You're still hang up on that? It's just that seeing all of these things from home make me feel nostalgic and kinda take this exploration seriously.

Lacia: Really?

Rolio: Yeah. I must admit I feel a little homesick seeing all of these things. Being an adventurer naturally I'll be away from home a lot, that's why I feel like I have to explore this place.

I kinda know how she'll respond but lets ask her anyway.

Rolio: Speaking of homesick how are you faring? Are you all right away from home like this?

Lacia: You're like a home to me, I'll never feel homesick.

Yeah... Should've known.

Rolio: Yeah well what about your actual home? Don't you miss it for a little bit?

Lacia: Well, not really, all I really worry about is not being with you.

Seems like she still cling on to me and never think of anything else. Well that't a bit of a hyperbole, she's naturally compassionate so she'll help out others, then again she usually forget about people she save anyway, thinking about me is her top priority and disregard others.

Rolio: _Sign _Well let's worry about that later and actually start exploring the third floor.

**Some time later**

Lacia: Hey what is that?

Rolio: A giant beast... must be a FOE, we should be careful. Hopefully it can't detect us from here, or at least can't reach us quickly... Whoa!

_Crash!_

That thing was quick! And now it crash into a wall. And now to retreat back to its original spot.

Lacia: ...

Rolio: Hey Lacia.

Lacia: I'm fine, I'm fine.

Rolio: Yeah your tone of voice isn't exactly convincing, but let's keep going and keep in mind the movement of that thing.

Lacia: Right.

That thing isn't exactly the brightest, I wonder... There's a dead end without a wall to stop someone...

Lacia: How do we proceed now? We can't go forward without confronting that thing.

Rolio: Don't worry, I have a plan.

Let's aggro at and...

FOE: !

Lacia: Rolio!

Rolio: Psyche!

FOE: !?

Lacia: What?

Rolio: I was right.

That thing just fall into the abyss below. Isn't that something.

Rolio: Let's go.

Lacia: O-Okay!

I wonder if those three can... No they definitely can go pass these idiotic FOEs...

Rolio: Never enter line of sight of those things understood?

Lacia: Of course.

**Perspective — Diko**

**Petal Bridge B2F**

Diko: Whoa!

Neigal: Diko! Are you all right?

Diko: N-No I'm fine, just some strong wind just now.

Bile: Hmm...

Diko: What is it?

Bile: Nothing, let's press on.

**Some time later**

Bile: Gotcha!

Diko: Huh?

What is she doing shooting there? There isn't any mon- What the!?

Neigal: That thing is massive, a giant version of that orange monster it would seems.

Diko: Well let's see how it likes my afterimage! Haaa!

**Perspective — Narrator**

While Diko and her squad are fighting the giant monster, Rolio and Lacia still exploring the third floor cautiously. Diko and her after image quickly overwhelm the monster with Bile and Neigal's support. No long after it died.

Diko: It isn't so tough after all!

Bile: Honestly you're the real monster here. It makes your sto-

Diko: Shush, let's keep moving.

**Rolio's Side**

Rolio: Hey there's that adventurer over there.

Rolio spot the adventurer hired by the Seafarers Princess. Artelinde.

Lacia: Should we talk to her?

Rolio: No, the Seafarers base is just out of this labyrinth, she wouldn't let us pass since she's part of their crew.

Lacia: So what should we do?

Rolio: Either try to persuade her or wait around here looking for another way out. I suggest the latter.

**Diko's Side**

Bile: Hey look over here.

Bile the points toward the footstep in leading to a door, as well as sign of battle nearby.

Diko: Do you think?

Neigal: The Seafarers...

Bile: So. Leader? What's your choice?

Diko: I-

**Rolio's Side**

Rolio: Okay so we can't find other way out, now our only option is to confront that girl.

Lacia: Okay.

Both go confront Artelinde and hoping to convince her to step aside and let them pass.

Rolio: Artelinde...

Artelinde notice the two and obviously is concerned with them being here.

Artelinde: You two are from... Do you remember my story about Maginia and the Seafarers? I don't want anymore needless fight. Please go no further.

Rolio: As if we'll give up exploring what lies beyond here, you as an adventurer yourself should know how upsetting this is, for others to obstruct your path to a new discovery.

Artelinde is slightly stunned by such a respond, but quickly rebutted.

Artelinde: As much as I can sympathize with that, right now I'm hired to assist the Seafarers, I cannot allow them to meet face to face with someone on Maginia's side.

Rolio: Is that how you see it? Well my guild is recruited by those from Maginia, so I have to pass through here. You'll move, whether you like it or not.

Artelinde: My stand still stay the same, you will not move pass this point.

It seems that the negotiation doesn't quite work for either side. Rolio started to unsheathes her blade and ready to strike. Artelinde notice the aggression and prepare to attack as well.

Lacia: H-Hey you two stop it! This isn't a time for something like this!

Rolio: Don't worry about it, I'll win and forced her to let us pass.

Artelinde: As if I'll let myself be beaten so easily.

Rolio: Regardless of how experience you are if you don't know what lies ahead you can't win so easily.

Artelinde: You'll see, I have plenty of trick up my sleeves.

Lacia: H-Hey!

**Chapter 34 End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 27

Class: Hero

Weapon: Falchion +2

Armor: Dull Stone Armor

Helmet: Turkey Clasp

Accessory: Memory Conch

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 28

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Stud Vest

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 27

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Kazak

Boots: Strap Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Rolio's Party**

Rolio

Level: 27

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Jintachi

Armor: Stud Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 27

Class: Protector

Weapon: Talwar +5

Armor: Brestplate

Shield: Alula Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Rapier +5

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Machete

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Verdant Bird Knife +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


	41. Chapter 35

** Chapter 35 — The Wings of Obstacle**

**Perspective — Narrator**

**Petal Bridge B2F**

The trio saw themselves stand inside a bloody room, clear evidence of battle are here, as well as outside.

Diko: What the heck...

Diko then walk around to check what could possibly transpired to cause this. Only for her, Neigal, and Bile to notice presence around them.

Bile: Get ready.

Diko: Right.

The three prepare for combat, they wait cautiously, then the monsters appeared! Many

Diko: There're so many!

Bile: Keep your cool and start fighting!

Diko: Don't have to tell me twice!

The three are now in a battle greatly outnumbered with odds stack against them.

Bile: Keep your afterimage going! I'll prioritize the cockatrice!

Diko: Roger!

Bile: Neigal you do your usual thing!

Neigal: Right!

The three start to whittle the number of monsters little by little, but as more afterimage are produced, the battle became much easier and allow the trio to get some breathing room, shortly after all the monsters died and the three stood victorious.

Diko: _Panting _Whew! Can't believe we pull it off so quickly.

Bile: Seriously that afterimage technique of yours is just plain overpowered.

Neigal: Truly a frightening skill, hopefully we don't have to face anybody with something like that.

Diko: It's all thanks to the guild leader for teaching me all of this.

Bile: Right... The guild leader did use this kind of technique.

Neigal: Is that so.

Diko: Just glad that was over... Hm?

As Diko is glancing around the room she finds a box.

Diko: Weird, that wasn't here before... Was it?

Diko walk over to the box and opens the box to see what is inside.

Diko: Hey. There're someone's belonging in here.

Neigal: Really? Must be the Seafarers'.

Diko: Hey there's a letter in here, what could it be about?

Diko open the letter and it's rather clear what this letter is about, it's the deceased Seafarers' message.

Bile: What does it say?

Diko: ...There was a shipwreck...Three survivors... Heavy injuries... Blasted Maginia adventurers...Monsters...Please return our belongings to our people...

While Diko didn't read out the whole letter, it was clear what the content of that letter said.

Neigal: ...So that's what happened.

Bile: Well then Diko, what do you think we should do with that box then?

Diko: We'll heed that request and return this to the Seafarers.

Bile: Going the good guy route huh?

Diko: What? You want me to take these for myself? Sell them for profit? Recycle them as material for my equipment?

Bile: Hey chill, not like I was judging you, doing so is important to our current mission after all, there's no reason for me to criticize you doing that.

Neigal: Can we just move on already? Who knows what happened to those two.

As soon as Neigal mention that, Diko suddenly remember how they're suppose to quickly reunite with the two as quickly as possible.

Diko: Right! I almost forgot! Let's move now!

**Petal Bridge B3F**

Meanwhile both Rolio and Artelinde are still fighting, neither clearly giving their all so they won't end up killing the other, but Artelinde's ability to wear down Rolio put Rolio at a severe disadvantage. Wulfgar Jr. who accompanied Artelinde quickly get knock out by Rolio but injured her slightly, leading to Rolio on the verge of losing.

Lacia: You two please stop this!

Rolio: Stay put Lacia!

Lacia: !

Rolio: (Darn, she's just full of trick isn't she. I'm going to lose at this point, I need to take some risk, sorry if I end up cutting something off)

Rolio then quickly dash toward Artelinde at fast as she can, clearly trying to end the fight in a single strike.

Artelinde: Is she trying to?

Rolio: Haaa!

Artelinde: !

Rolio charge head first into Artelinde, who immediately block the attack with her weapon, but the impact still push her back and injured her, the impact also push Rolio backward. Both are fatigue by the impact.

Rolio: (Darn, she reacted fast, I have to end this now)

Rolio then change her stance and ready to use her ultimate attack.

Artelinde: (That stance... If she use that I'm done for sure, I have to use mine to retaliate as well)

Artelinde quickly enhance her weapon with spell and ready her strongest attack as well. With both of them finish readying their strongest attack, both attack at the same time.

Rolio: Issen!

Artelinde: Nature Will!

With both devastating attacks clash, both of them get seriously injured from each of their attack, especially Artelinde because of how suicidal her attack is. Both unable to sustain their injury quickly collapse and lay on the ground.

Rolio: Darn, not quite a win in my book.

Artelinde: I'm not done yet...

Lacia: Please stop trying to fight.

Rolio: Hey Lacia can you help me get up, give me a medica and help me get up will you?

Lacia: Will you fight again?

Rolio: Maybe, let's get pass her before she gets back up.

Artelinde: I still won't let you pass here.

Artelinde get up using her weapon to support herself, Lacia clearly fear the thought of the fight continue.

Rolio: As if I'm giving up, I'll pass here.

Rolio do the same thing, though clearly can't fight properly with her injuries, same with Artelinde.

Lacia: Please stop.

Diko: Hey hey hey. Both of you stop butting head already.

Lacia: Huh?

Diko, Bile, and Neigal catch up to everyone here and arrived with a box.

Bile: Don't worry we have a ticket to pass here.

Artelinde: To think I forget about the rest of your crew.

Artelinde certainly isn't happy about forgetting about the other member are not present at first that could appear to gang up on her at any moment.

Diko: Hey what are you frowning for? We're here to make a delivery.

Artelinde: Huh?

Neigal: We're here to honor the dead not to fight among ourselves.

Diko: Look at the content of this box.

Diko open the box and show the belonging of the deceased Seafarers.

Diko: They want those who find this to deliver it to their comrades, we're going to do that.

Artelinde: Is that so?

Artelinde relaxed a bit after that and clearly stop thinking about obstructing their path.

Artelinde: Go then. I still have some business here in this forest, the Seafarers are just ahead.

Diko: Right. Let's go everyone.

Rolio: Hey there's someone injured over here.

Rolio sarcastically points to herself, still wounded and left untreated.

Neigal: No need to tell me.

Neigal walks to Rolio and start to tend to Rolio's wounds.

Neigal: What about you?

Neigal looks at Artelinde, who is injured as badly as Rolio.

Artelinde: I'm fine, I can patch myself up and rest up here for a bit then I'll get better.

Neigal is not convinced.

Diko: Now now if she said she's fine then she's fine right?

Neigal: ... That's not how it works.

As the party bicker among themselves and Neigal is treating to Rolio's wound, Artelinde speaks up again.

Artelinde: Be careful okay? I sense something odd behind here, perhaps there're some strong monster nearby, I can't be certain though.

Diko: Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.

Rolio: What she said.

Neigal: Honestly you're the biggest concern right now.

Artelinde: I have some healing spell, I can treat myself, beside if there is indeed something dangerous up ahead it would be in your best interest to not exhaust yourself here.

Bile: She's not wrong Neigal, we should leave her here and don't waste any more time.

Neigal while clearly unsatisfied begrudgingly agree. Some time pass and Neigal noticed something strange.

Neigal: What's with your right arm?

Rolio is surprised by the call out as she look over and see that her right arm look like it've been charred black.

Neigal: This look terrible! Clearly your arm works fine but it's completely black! Like it've been burned!

Diko: Was it from that fight earlier?

Neigal: Unlikely, if that was the case then the right arm would've most likely been heavily damaged, it isn't, this look like a lifelong damage of some kind.

Rolio: Okay stop looking at it so intensely, this isn't the right time for this.

The party agree to that and focus on preparing themselves for what lies ahead. And when all of them finish preparing Artelinde said goodbye to them and left.

Diko: With all of that mess cleared up can we actually move on? Feel like forever.

Bile: I mean you're the leader and we kinda follow you.

Diko is rather annoyed by Bile's remark, but merely let out a sign and signal everyone to follow her inside. They all move pass the room and found something... massive.

Rolio: What the heck?

A giant humanoid monster with wings for arms lay down on the path to the outside.

Neigal: So this is what she was sensing.

Diko: It look like it've been incapacitated...

Bile: Clearly it's wounded, perhaps if we move now maybe we can pass it before-

A gust starts forming inside the room and the monster rises up!

Bile: Darn it! Shouldn't jinxed that!

Diko: It's injured, it shouldn't put much of a fight.

Rolio: Do not underestimate anything, it'll be the end of you.

Diko: Heh, I know that.

Diko quickly leaps forward the monster, slashing at the monster and creating afterimages along the way which pile up on it.

Rolio: A winged humanoid creature? I think I've heard about it from somewhere...

While Diko is gaining momentum and overwhelming the beast, it cries in retaliation, the loud sounds echoes throughout the room.

Bile: Ack! That was stupid loud!

Rolio suddenly have a big moment of realization.

Rolio: Harpuia! That's what it's called!

Bile: Well isn't it convenient you know what it's called. What about what it can do?

While Diko is fighting the beast it suddenly slash her with its legs.

Diko: Arg! It bind my arms!

Rolio: The scream can reduce resistance to aliments and binds, it tends to use that before inflicting aliments and binds on everyone nearby.

Neigal: Good thing I'm here then.

Bile: Certainly, now go help her out...Wait why are we standing around making her do all the work? Rolio draw your blade and help out will you?

Rolio: You aren't much better yourself.

Bile: We'll see.

Bile quickly takes out her gun and shoot at the beast, stunting it.

Bile: Now go in take it out.

Rolio: No need to say that.

Rolio rush towards the beast and slashing away at it, while Neigal is tending to Diko's condition. The beast is at its last breath, but clearly not giving up it tries to rip Rolio apart with its claws.

Rolio: Lacia!

Lacia: Roger!

Lacia quickly rush in and block the attack, to the surprise of the beast.

Rolio: It's over!

One last strike at the Harpuia and it's over, the beast is dead, no longer will it terrorized those pass through.

Rolio: Done.

Diko: That was great!

Diko walk up to Rolio and give her a thumps up. Now that the party have defeated the Harpuia, they get out of the labyrinth and travel to the Seafarers' base.

Seafarer: Halt! Who are you?

Diko: We are a group of adventurer.

Bile: Hired by those from Maginian to be exact.

Seafarer: From Maginian!? What are you doing here!?

The Seafarer's suspicion attitude turn into one of aggression with one statement.

Diko: A delivery, from your comrades, their belonging and such.

Diko handover the box with the belonging of their fallen comrades, Bile explains the situation to the Seafarer.

Seafarer: ... I'll let you go this time for what you did... Now get out.

The party then leave the base.

Diko: That wasn't what I expecting.

Bile: Let's just go back and report this to the HQ.

**Chapter 35 — End**

* * *

Status

**Frontrow**

Diko

Level: 27

Class: Hero

Weapon: Falchion +2

Armor: Dull Stone Armor

Helmet: Turkey Clasp

Accessory: Memory Conch

Rolio

Level: 27

Class: Ronin

Weapon: Jintachi

Armor: Stud Vest

Boots: Bear Boots

Accessory: Power Ring

Lacia

Level: 27

Class: Protector

Weapon: Talwar +5

Armor: Brestplate

Shield: Alula Shield

Accessory: Health Armlet

**Backrow**

Bile

Level: 28

Class: Gunner

Weapon: Hippo Muzzle

Armor: Stud Vest

Gloves: Boulder Bracers

Accessory: Power Ring

Neigal

Level: 27

Class: Medic

Weapon: Phonolite Wand

Armor: Kazak

Boots: Strap Shoes

Accessory: Rabbit Armlet

**Others**

Martha

Level: 85

Class: Sovereign

Weapon: Steelbug's Piercer

Armor: Royal Byrnie

Helmet: Promise Crown

Boots: Gold Shoes

Teque

Level: 74

Class: Ninja

Weapon: Armor Blade

Armor: Dark Attire

Boots: Bat Shin Guards

Accessory: Strength Ring

Astroa

Level: 75

Class: Farmer

Weapon: Aikuchi +5

Armor: Kokopelli Vest

Helmet: Red Flower Hairpin

Accessory: Almighty Ring


End file.
